Educacion sexual
by nanofate96
Summary: Como es que Nanoha y Fate aprendieron sobre el sexo y el amor?, ellas se descubrirán mutuamente a través de varias experiencias buenas pero también malas
1. Despertar

Bueno, primero saludar a todos los que se den una pasada por aquí, no me juzguen aún porque es mi primer fic, y espero no decepcionar. Por cierto dije que sería uno clasificación M así será, solo que aumentara la intensidad de los capítulos poco a poco, después de todo hablamos de educación sexual, no es así?.

Sin más aquí les dejo con otro capítulo… Por cierto MGLN no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (que lastima, si no estas dos ya estarían juntas en la serie)

Por cierto y antes que me olvido, claro que debí escribirlo al principio, pero todo lo que está en letras cursiva son diálogos y () son pensamientos

**EDUCACION SEXUAL**

**Capitulo 1: Despertar**

Como es que Nanoha y Fate aprendieron sobre el sexo y el amor?, ellas se descubrirán mutuamente a través de varias experiencias buenas pero también malas.

**En la escuela en Uminari**

Hace más de 4 años que tanto Fate como Nanoha se amaban en secreto, siempre mirándose, siempre buscándose tan solo para estar una al lado de la otra, pero sin decir nada, el hecho de estar cerca las hacia felices, aunque sus mentes a veces les jugaba sucio, pensando en el día que deje de ser así y alguna de ellas le diera el SI a otra persona.

Así pasaban los días para ellas, rodeadas de sus amigas, compartiendo en la escuela, saliendo de paseo, viendo películas y quedándose en la casa de alguien los fines de semana haciendo pijamadas.

A sus 13 años todas las chicas estaban despertando a la pubertad y poco a poco sus cuerpos iban cambiando al igual que algunos pensamientos curiosos sobre el sexo. Obviamente lo primero que hablaban era sobre que se sentirá besar a alguien, y entre risas y secretos conversar de cosas que habían visto en alguna película o en internet mientras sus deseos iban floreciendo.

Sin embargo para Nanoha y Fate, estas conversaciones tan solo apretaban sus pechos, al pensar que sus sentimientos nunca serian correspondidos como ellas esperaban. El miedo las carcomía por dentro, y muchas veces tan solo les quedaba suspirar, mientras las demás las veían curiosas; obviamente Hayate ya estaba sacando conjeturas, aunque muchas veces se decía que eran producto de sus hormonas alborotadas, que últimamente solo le hacían rondar ideas, por ahora atrevidas por su cabeza.

Un día como cualquier otro, caminando hacia la escuela…..

_- Fate-chan? -_ Decía Nanoha un poco nerviosa

_- Dime Nanoha? -_ Respondió Fate buscando perderse en los ojos que tanto amaba

_- Quieres participar en la obra del curso que van a presentar en el festival de teatro?_

Esa respuesta era vital para Nanoha, quien se había enterado que iban a presentar la bella durmiente como obra del curso y tenía la ilusión de que tal vez ella pudiera ser la princesa Aurora, mientras que Fate sea su príncipe. Aunque claro que había un pequeño error en su plan, y es que tenían que ser escogidas primero, pero ya vería como arreglaba eso, lo primero era convencer a Fate de su grandiosa idea, y aunque sea por una obra de teatro lograr probar esos labios que le estaban robando el sueño últimamente.

_- Ehhhhhh buenoooooo, yoooooo. Estarás en la obra?_ - Respondió Fate, internamente rogaba que no, porque su timidez no le permitiría articular palabra, pero por Nanoha cantaría una ópera si fuera necesario para compartir más tiempo con ella.

_- Pues pretendo presentarme a las audiciones que serán mañana, y quería saber si te gustaría estar conmigo_ - Eso ultimo salió como un susurro de sus labios, como quien intenta ocultar algo vergonzoso

_- Me encantaría Nanoha_ - La hermosa rubia no podía rechazar a su ninfa de ojos azules, con tal de ver siempre su sonrisa, iría al infierno de ser necesario. Claro que después de pensar en su respuesta, se autorecriminó porque ahora tenía que batallar contra sí misma para que no le ardiera la cara, algo común cada vez que tenía que hablar en público.

Nanoha le agradeció y como era costumbre tomo su brazo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Fate, haciendo que ésta se olvidara por completo de lo que pensaba, puesto que solo quería disfrutar del agradable aroma a fresas que desprendía su hermosa flor de cerezo, como ella la llamaba secretamente por el color de su magia.

Ya en la escuela, Nanoha se encargó de buscar a la que organizaría todo lo concerniente a la obra de teatro…

_- Suzuka-chan, quien estará a cargo de la obra este año?_

_- Sakura-san, por que Nanoha-chan?, no me digas que piensas participar?. _

_- Si me encantaría -_ Respondió Nanoha esperanzada en todo el tiempo extra que tendría con su amor secreto.

_- Ven vamos a hablar, porque yo estoy ayudando con el vestuario y están buscando todavía a actores para la obra, aún faltan los personajes principales, claro que el más difícil de encontrar será el príncipe, porque medio que nuestros compañeros se quedaron cortos de estatura_ - Reía Suzuka, y efectivamente a esa edad la mayoría de los chicos todavía no habían dado el estirón y muchas chicas eran del mismo tamaño o más grandes que ellos.

Nanoha no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hecho porque, aunque Fate lo ignorara, ella era para la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela como un príncipe, no solo por ser alta, hermosa, con un cuerpo que ya estaba mostrando que en unos años iba a ser una mujer muy voluptuosa, sino también por su suave carácter, su manera gentil de tratar a todos, pero con un sentido de lo que es justo y no, fuerte y con unos ojos escarlata que derretía a muchas solo con mirar y sonreír.

Con ese pensamiento, la maga portadora de Raising Heart, tan solo planeaba como ser la princesa, ya que cuando dijera que Fate Testarossa estaría también en la obra, era seguro que la nombrarían el príncipe, ahora tenía que luchar contra la jauría de muchachitas pubertas que se lanzarían por el preciado papel de Aurora.

_- Hola Sakura-san, quería saber si aún puedo presentarme a las audiciones de mañana._

_- Claro que si, Nanoha-san, serán después de las clases en el teatro de la escuela_

_- También quiero decirte que Fate-chan, quiere participar_

La cara de asombro de su compañera Sakura, no dio lugar a dudas de que Fate no tendría que hacer audición.

_- Fate-san? Estas segura? Dime que es cierto y que no estas bromeando por favor…. por favor… por favooooooooooooor._

_- Si, ella me pidió que te diera el mensaje porque tenía hoy entrenamiento así que no pudo hacerlo personalmente -_ Que gran mentira, pensaba Nanoha, Fate nunca le dijo nada tan solo que le encantaría estar en la obra, pero no hablo más nada, así que solo le diría a Fate que ya estaba y por lo que veía hasta con un personaje asegurado.

_- No se diga más, ella será nuestro príncipe_,_ bastara con decir esto para que tengamos actores de sobre en la obra, así sean solo mujeres no me importa, mientras Fate-san este ahí_ - Esto ya empezó a molestar a Nanoha quien no se imaginó que la sola noticia seria más de lo que podría manejar.

Claro que Nanoha, siendo tan cabezota como era no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, así que se puso seria, y empezó a estudiar el libreto seriamente, y pensar que tan solo tenía un día para aprenderse las líneas para la audición. Pero cuando algo tiene que pasar el universo conspira para que se haga realidad, cayó del cielo la ayuda menos esperada.

_- Hola Yunno-kun, como estas?_

_- Hola Nanoha-chan, pasaba por tu casa para invitarte un helado, qué opinas?_

_- Disculpa Yunno-kun me gustaría pero ….. - _y Nanoha le explico todo

_- No te preocupes Nanoha-chan, seguro conseguirás el papel_

_- Bueno va a depender de los compañeros ya que ellos decidirán quienes se quedan_

_- Y de que depende?_

_- De que les agrade como interpreto el papel, por eso la audición será al finalizar las clases en el teatro, donde todos asistirán para elegir a los actores para el festival_.

_- Déjalo en mis manos, ese papel es todo tuyo, solo concéntrate en aprender bien tus líneas_ - Yunno salió corriendo de la casa de Nanoha, con la gran ilusión de que podría participar también en la obra y ser el príncipe, claro que nunca se imaginó que Fate tenía un club de admiradoras y admiradores, quienes ya se habían encargado de arreglar todo para ver sus sueños hechos realidad de una Fate-principe.

Al día siguiente…..

_- Nanoha, no me dijiste nada de la audición, y ahora como me presentare sino estudie nada_ - Fate estaba molesta por que se enteró de que tenía audición por la tarde y no sabía ni siquiera que obra iban a presentar.

_- No te preocupes Fate-chan, tú no tienes que hacer audición._

_- Por qué?._

_- Ya verás en la tarde Nyyayaya_….. – Y ahí estaba otra vez, la risa de Nanoha que siempre lograba sacarle una sonrisa, sin importar como se sintiera, a fin de cuenta solo ella era capaz de eso y más dentro del corazón de Fate.

Ya en la tarde….

_- Buenas tardes compañeros, estamos aquí para escoger a nuestros actores para la obra de teatro…_ - Así empezaron las audiciones, una por una pasaban las diferentes chicas que querían quedarse con el puesto de la princesa Aurora; no faltaron a quienes les traicionaron los nervios y se olvidaron sus líneas, y otras cuyas actuaciones eran tan exageradas que simplemente daban ganas de matar a la princesa en el mismo escenario. Tampoco faltaron las que hicieron dudar a la misma Nanoha de que podría lograr el papel, hasta que llego su turno….

_- Bien, ahora es el turno de Takamachi Nanoha ….._ - Solo basto nombrarla para que toda la audiencia masculina se pusiera como loco gritando el nombre de Nanoha, tanto que no hizo falta que hubiera audición, todo estaba dicho.

_- Bueno compañeros, tomando en cuenta la mayoría, ya tenemos a nuestra princesa - _Nanoha no podía creer lo que escuchaba, ella había sido elegida sin siquiera decir una sola palabra, estaba tan sorprendida que cuando miro a Fate, solo pudo ver en su rostro el mismo desconcierto que ella.

_- Ahora es el turno para escoger a quien será nuestro príncipe, veamos a Scrya Yunno_ - Al escuchar ese nombre fue que Nanoha se dio cuenta de que Yunno había arreglado todo para ser ella la elegida, así como le había prometido el día anterior. Y no pudo más que sentir lastima por su compañero, quien al parecer no sabía nada de la participación de Fate, pero si se sorprendió del talento oculto que poseía, ya que le gustó mucho su actuación.

_- Muy bien por nuestro compañero, ahora veremos la actuación de Testarossa Fate_ - Al igual que paso con Nanoha, el público femenino y también parte del masculino vitoreando su nombre.

Eso fue todo ambas fueron presentadas como los personajes principales de la obra del curso.

Cuando todo hubo pasado, tanto Fate como Nanoha estaban muy felices, pero al llegar a sus casas tan solo lanzaron un gran suspiro, sintiendo miedo y ansiedad de saber que tendrían que besarse en la obra…..


	2. Piedras en el camino

Disculpen, pero hice algunas ediciones al primer capítulo anterior, no es la gran cosa y a decir verdad no cambia en nada la historia.

Sin más otro capítulo de Educación Sexual

**Capítulo 2: Piedras en el camino**

Los días pasaron, y cada vez que Fate y Nanoha se miraban no podía evitar pensar que pronto tendría que besarse y lo peor en público, lo que antes era una ilusión para la maga rosa, se convirtió en pesadilla, porque su corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente tan solo con esa imagen, la ansiedad estaba haciendo que muchas veces actuara torpemente frente Fate, salía de improviso al baño, tropezaba con alguien, hacia caer cualquier cosa que llevara en las manos.

Para Fate la historia no era distinta, cada vez andaba más en las nubes, se olvidaba sus tareas, tartamudeaba más frecuentemente, al menos frente a Nanoha y ni que decir que andaba todo el día con tintes rojizos en su cara.

Lo peor es que no había forma de abandonar la obra, con el apoyo masivo del curso, las cosas se complicaban, ya que siempre había muchas chicas alrededor de Fate felicitándola, queriendo hablar con ella, incluso no faltaban las que se ofrecían para practicar con ella; esto hacia que Nanoha muchas veces terminara enojaba con Fate por cualquier motivo.

Las hormonas las estaban acabando, y todo esto fue tan evidente para Hayate que ya no tuvo duda alguna, no era su prolija imaginación, sus mejores amigas se gustaban y mucho…

_- Nanoha-chan, y cuando se reunirán con Fate-chan para ensayar la obra?._

_- Creo que Fate no necesita mi ayuda, tiene bastantes cooperantes a su alrededor_ - Respondió sin darle importancia, aunque el tono que uso era de puro celos

_- Pues yo creo que Fate no ensayara mucho, ya que solo querrán ensayar la última escena, y si no me equivoco es el del beso verdad? - _Hayate estaba mirando por la ventana mientras decía esto y cuando se dio la vuelta Nanoha había desaparecido, tan solo para darse cuenta que corría hacia la cancha de atletismo donde practicaba su otra amiga.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzo por su rostro, mientras decía para sus adentros "_misión cumplida"_.

_- Fate-chan? - _Nanoha se acercó a su preciada "amiga", con intenciones de solucionar todos los malos entendidos que habían tenido últimamente.

_- Hola Nanoha_ - Respondió la futura enforce sorprendida, y a la vez feliz puesto que sentía su corazón en el suelo, después de que Nanoha se hubiese molestado con ella, aunque no entendía el por qué.

_- Vine a… disculparme contigo_ - Le dijo Nanoha cabizbaja y apenada por su comportamiento.

_- Puedo saber por qué te enojaste?_

_- Es que….. _(suspiro),_ siento que últimamente tienes tantas personas a tu alrededor que ya no soy importante para ti - _Respondió Nanoha con un tono de tristeza haciendo que el corazón de Fate se comprimiera de dolor.

Como era posible que su persona amada pensara eso; Fate se sorprendió de la respuesta y lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse y abrazarla para transmitirle de alguna forma todos esos sentimientos que eran un remolino en su interior y encontraban un poco de paz cuando la sentía así de cerca, cuando podía protegerla, cuidarla.

Nanoha sintió esa calidez única que le ofrecía ese ser maravilloso que era su "amiga", y correspondió su abrazo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su rubia de ojos escarlata, sintiéndose en las nubes. "_Esto que siento solo puede ser amor_", se dijo cerrando sus ojos, dejándose llevar….

_- Te quiero Nanoha, tu eres muy importante para mí -_ (lo más importante quiso decir pero no podía)

_- Yo también te quiero Fate-chan -_ (en realidad te amo, y siempre lo hare). Otra confesión muda que solo saco un suspiro a Nanoha, quien se separó para mirar esos ojos que siempre la embelesaban, olvidándose de todo lo demás.

Así se quedaron ambas, mirándose con ojos anhelantes, y como si fuera un lento imán, se iban acercando poco a poco con unas sonrisas tontas en sus labios, hasta que a los lejos escucharon a la entrenadora de Fate, sacándolas del ensueño, haciéndolas caer a la realidad, desvaneciendo el hechizo del que fueron presas hace unos instantes.

Ambas apartaron sus miradas y se separaron, recriminándose internamente el cómo casi pierden el control de esa manera…..

_- Bueno Fate-chan, mejor te dejo, pero te gustaría ensayar conmigo la obra_? – Dijo avergonzada Nanoha.

_- Claro que sí, vámonos a mi casa, hoy no habrá nadie todos están en la TSAB, y así nadie nos molestará, sobre todo Chrono, tu sabes como es -_ Respondió Fate nerviosa

_- Si claro, te espero entonces_ - Y así se fue Nanoha con una alegría en su corazón indescriptible, ahora todo estaba en su lugar nuevamente, mientras que Fate rompió su propio record de tanta felicidad que sentía.

Ambas se fueron a la casa de Fate a ensayar sus líneas, en un principio empezaron a hacerse bromas sobre sus líneas, pero después de jugar un rato se pusieron a trabajar en ello con más seriedad.

Primero leyeron todo el libreto y fueron dándose ideas de cómo deberían actuar ciertas escenas, incluso decidieron ver la película para comparar que cosas cambiaban y que cosas no. Fate obviamente no se enfrentaría a un dragón en su intento de salvar a la princesa, sino más bien a un grupo de soldados del rey dominados por la bruja que mataría al final atravesándola con su espada; tampoco habría un baile al final, todo acabaría con el beso que haría despertar a Nanoha.

Para alivio de ambas no tendrían que cantar, pero si bailar en la escena del bosque donde conoce a su amado. Así que después de haber analizado todo el libreto más las ideas propuestas, decidieron que ensayarían solas y que el fin de semana lo juntarían.

Así fueron pasando las semanas, el festival era casi a fin de año como parte de las actividades de clausura del año escolar, por lo tanto todos ponían su grano de arena en la obra, puesto que los alumnos tenía que usar todo su ingenio para crear los escenarios, alistar el vestuario, maquillaje, música, etc, etc. De ahí el gran interés en que sus personajes principales sean aquellos que tengan gran apoyo por parte del curso.

_- Hola Suzuka-chan, Arisa-chan como va todo? - _Preguntó Nanoha a sus amigas.

_- El vestuario y el escenario están quedando de maravilla, ya falta poco, así que pronto podrán probárselos, aunque aún tengo que encontrar una espada y un escudo para ti Fate-chan -_ Dijo Arisa sonriendo pícaramente

Rieron todas al ver la expresión de Fate, quien tan solo imaginarse en mallas con un escudo y espada fue suficiente para sonrojarse y lanzar un gruñido de molestia. Sin embargo todo se esfumó cuando Nanoha le propuso ensayar esa tarde en su casa…

_- Hey no es justo_ - Reclamó Hayate - _Nosotras queremos ver sus ensayos._

A lo que tanto Suzuka como Arisa asintieron, así que no los quedo otra que aceptar practicar con un pequeño público, claro que Fate sospechaba que Hayate la molestaría a cada momento como siempre lo hacía…

_- Eso si Hayate, si me molestas no volveré a ayudarte con tus informes en la TSAB_.

_- Juro que solo seré un espectador, no diré nada_ - Hayate solo quería ver la escena final, eso era lo que más le intrigaba.

Ya por la tarde, frente a sus amigas Fate y Nanoha les mostraron lo que habían ensayado. Sin embargo la escena final para Hayate fue toda una decepción cuando el beso que le dio Fate fue en la frente y no en la boca como debía ser.

_- Ahora si diré algo, CUANDO LA BELLA DURMIENTE SE DESPIERTA CON UN BESO EN LA FRENTE_ - Hayate se había parado, y tenía una expresión entre divertida y molesta en el rostro.

Ambas actrices miraron a sus amigas y vieron en sus rostros un gran interrogante seguido de signos de admiración. Para Arisa, Suzuka y Hayate todo lo interpretado les pareció una maravilla, hasta se habían olvidado que era un ensayo y vieron interactuar tan naturalmente a sus grandes amigas que sus palabras y expresiones de amor parecían reales, aunque solo Hayate se dio cuenta del hecho de que, tanto Fate como Nanoha, aprovechaban todos esos diálogos para expresarse de alguna forma el amor real que sentían.

Pero el beso fue la decepción total, algo así como un balde agua fría después de tanta tensión.

Fate y Nanoha se rieron a más no poder, mientras sus tres amigas se miraban mutuamente exigiendo una explicación. Cuando al fin pudieron dar un respiro, ambas les explicaron que habían decidido que el beso sería algo natural no ensayado, así que lo dejarían para la obra en sí.

_- Ja¡….. haber si los nervios no las traicionan y terminan mandando todo el traste_ -Comento Hayate, intrigando a sus amigas.

Todas se quedaron pensando al respecto, y para romper el silencio que se había formado Suzuka argumentó

_- Por cierto no sabía que bailaban tan bien_.

_- Hubieras visto el primer intento_ - Respondió Nanoha con un tono divertido

**Flash Back**

_- Bueno Fate supongo que tenemos que bailar algo así como un vals._

_- No debe ser tan difícil, veré si mi madre tiene alguno por ahí_. Respondió Fate, mientras buscaba en la colección que había en su casa.

_- Aquí esta, son los valses de Strauss_ - Le mostro Fate

_- Y no tienes el mismo de la película? -_ Preguntó Nanoha

_- No creo que mi madre tenga una colección de Disney aquí_.

_- Nyayayayaya…. Hay Fate-chan, no recuerdas que la escuchamos en clase de música, es de Tschaikowsky_.

De pronto Fate recordó que había escuchado el tema de la Bella Durmiente, y aquella vez le pareció tan hermoso que se había quedado observando a Nanoha como muchas veces lo hacía, se imaginó bailando y besando a esa hermosa cobriza de ojos azules.  
De pronto se sorprendió al darse cuenta como uno de sus sueños se iba a hacer realidad, sin planearlo.

_- Muy bien, siempre escuche que cuentan cada 3 pasos_ - Tomando a Nanoha entre sus brazos empezó a contar - _1,2,3…..1,2,3…_ - Mientras intentaba balancear su cuerpo

10 segundos después…..

_- Disculpa Fate-chan te pise._

_- No hay problema_ - Respondía Fate con una mueca de dolor

15 segundos después…

_- Perdón Nanoha te lastimé?_

_- No te preocupes -_ Dijo Nanoha sentada frotándose el pie.

30 minutos después… y luego de varios intentos, pisotones, golpes con los muebles, tropezones, e incluso una caída de parte de Fate al tropezarse con la alfombra.

_- Oh por favor¡, esto es imposible, como pueden bailar tan cerca sin lastimarse_ - Se quejaba Nanoha.

_- Jajajajajajajaja_… _Disculpen chicas, pero tenía que verlas_ - Se reía Lindy quien las había estado espiando en cuanto escuchó la música.

Lindy Harlaown era la madre adoptiva de Fate, una bella mujer de ojos y cabellos verdes, linda figura, viuda con un hijo, hasta que llego la maga rubia a sus vidas para llenar de más alegrías su hogar. Eso sí, de pensamiento liberal, dándoles libertad a sus hijos para que tomen sus propias decisiones, pero siempre enseñando que todo tiene sus consecuencias y que debían hacerse responsables de eso también, pero lo más importante, que ella estaba ahí para cuando necesitasen de sus sabios consejos.

Fue ella quien les había enseñado a bailar como pareja, indicándoles desde cómo debían sujetarse, hasta a llevar el compás; después de algunos intentos bailaron sin pisarse y otros días más para lograr coordinación.

_- Todo está en la práctica_ – Les dijo cuando vio como sus enseñanzas dieron resultado.

**Fin Flash Back**

_- Jajajajajajajaj, hubiera pagado por ver eso -_ Dijo Hayate

_- Bueno y cuando se supone que van a empezar los ensayos generales? – P_reguntaba Arisa.

_- El próximo mes, lo que pasa es que es muy difícil ensayar mientras ustedes estén trabajando en la escenografías, pero parece que todo está como se coordinó desde un principio así que no hay problema_ – respondió Nanoha

_- Con razón nos hicieron trabajar hasta los fines de semana_ – Decía una cansada Suzuka.

_- Por cierto Fate-chan, tienes que ir al club de esgrima_ – Dijo Nanoha.

_- Y por qué_? - Respondió Fate intrigada

_- Resulta que la que interpretara a la bruja es una excelente esgrimista así que tendrás que derrotarla de la manera más creíble posible, eso me comento Sakura_-_san, creo que está un poco obsesionada con la obra_ – (más bien obsesionada contigo) pensó Nanoha

_- No debería preocuparte Nanoha-chan, con Signum como su contraparte en los entrenamientos creo que basta y sobra, solo tiene que cambiar su guadaña por una espada_ – Comentó Hayate

_- Si es cierto, pero resultará demasiado extraño que Fate-chan lograra vencerla tan fácilmente no te parece?_ – cuestionó Nanoha

_- Tienes razón Nanoha, pasare mañana por el club, y no me vendría mal aprender algunas cosas extra para vencer a Signum_ – De pronto un brillo competitivo apareció en los ojos de Fate, quien no perdía oportunidad para demostrarle a la líder de los Wolkenritter que podía estar a su altura.

_- Mientras no te olvides que peleas contra nuestra compañera de clase y no contra Signum nyayayayay – _Terminó Nanoha haciéndose la burla, mientras las demás se reían, haciendo que Fate se ruborizara por su pequeño arrebato competitivo.

Al día siguiente….

_- Buenas tardes, disculpen me dijeron que buscara al presidente del club de esgrima _- Saludaba Fate a las personas que encontró en el gimnasio de la escuela.

_- Si soy yo_ -Un joven de 16 años se apareció frente a ella, era bien parecido, de cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes y tez blanca, un poco más alto que Fate.

_- Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Fa….. –_ y fue interrumpida por su interlocutor

_- Testarossa,_ _si te conozco o mejor dicho te esperaba, Sakura-san me dijo que te ayudara un poco, ven sígueme por favor_. Fate sorprendida fue tras él, pero lo que menos se espero fue que la condujera a la parte de atrás del gimnasio, donde dos muchachos la sostuvieron de los brazos arrinconándola contra una pared.

_- Escúchame bien Fa–te _- Le dijo el joven haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba y sosteniéndole la cara con un mano mientras hacía que lo viera directo a los ojos) –_ déjame presentarme primero, mi nombre es Koichi Hayama, y quiero decirte que hace poco más de un año que observo a cierta linda pelirroja, y sabes?¡, me irrita que siempre estés a su lado, porque como te diré?, no me dejas hacer lo que quiero, por no decir que me estorbas _(siseó, estas últimas palabras, casi como una víbora, mientras sujetaba más fuerte la mandíbula de Fate y la miraba con amenaza)

Fate lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, y no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, y cuanto más trataba de soltarse, más fuerte la sujetaban, lastimándole las muñecas y los brazos

_- Te he estado observando Testarossa y lo sé, te gusta Nanoha Takamachi, pero creo que no tienes lo que se necesita para satisfacerla - _llevando su otra mano hacia su miembro y agarrándolo sobre su ropa para que quede claro a qué se refería -_ así que te sugiero, hazte a un lado y deja a un hombre como yo el camino libre, si no te ira muy mal y solo como recordatorio te daré un pequeño regalo - _ Y le dio, en plena boca del estómago un puñetazo que la dejo sin aliento tirada en el suelo, mientras su cabeza era un vendaval de preguntas sin respuestas –_ Y no dirás nada de lo sucedido, tan solo que fuimos muy buenos maestros jajajajaja_.

Mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, vio como esos tres muchachos se alejaban hacia la puerta principal del gimnasio, cuando vio que ya no había nadie, rompió a llorar por el tumulto de sentimientos que la embargaron, miedo por Nanoha y que ese tal Koichi le hiciera daño, rabia e impotencia por no poder protegerla como deseaba, tristeza porque no sabía lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante, dolor en su corazón porque el amor de su vida no tenía idea de sus sentimientos, soledad porque no tenía con quien hablar de todo eso.

Quería gritar y tan solo sintió un nudo en la garganta que no le dejó respirar, se quedó arrodillada sobre el suelo, mientras sus manos cubrían su rostro bañado en lágrimas y opacaban lo sonidos de su llanto.

Sabía que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo en ese lugar, así que espero a que no haya nadie en el gimnasio para irse a su casa, fue al aula a recoger sus cosas pero no había nada, seguramente Nanoha se lo había llevado como cuando tenía entrenamiento.

Tenía que calmarse si no quería levantar sospechas y menos de su amada "amiga", fue al baño se lavó muy bien la cara, intentó limpiar su ropa lo mejor que pudo, y mojándose un poco su cabeza se dirigió a la casa de Nanoha, quién la estaba esperando como siempre cuando recogía sus útiles después del entrenamiento.

_- Hola Fate-chan no sabía que hoy tenías entrenamiento, te busque pero no te….Estas bien Fate-chan?_ – Preguntó Nanoha preocupada al ver los ojos de su "amiga", que estaban tristes con una expresión seria en su rostro.

_- Si Nanoha, no te preocupes, vengo por mis cosas por favor - _ Fate fue tan directa y fría que Nanoha sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho por el trato, no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que tan solo respondió…

_- Pasa por favor_ – Estaba esperando que Fate aceptara para así poder conversar mejor.

_- No gracias, debo irme pronto a casa, se hace tarde y Lindy-san se enojara si no llego para la cena – _Fate se dio cuenta de la metida de pata cuando vio el rostro de Nanoha entristecer por su trato anterior, así que decidió tranquilizarse y hacer como si realmente no pasara nada, cerró sus ojos un momento y al abrirlos miró directamente a los ojos azules de su tesoro y con un mano acarició la tersa mejilla del rostro de Nanoha, quien sonrió por el acto.

Este hecho hizo que Fate se llenara de una felicidad indescriptible que la llenó de júbilo y juró protegería a Nanoha de quién sea, así dependiera su vida de ello. Le respondió con otra sonrisa que hizo brillar los ojos de Nanoha y se quedaron un momento así, disfrutando de su mutua compañía.

Al poco rato Fate se despedío de Nanoha y caminando hacia su casa un auto negro aparece parando delante de ella, se abre la ventana y ve al mismo joven que la amenazó por la tarde junto con sus dos amigos.

_- Estas advertida Testarossa….._ – Le dijo, mientras le lanzó un medio cigarrillo encendido que estaba fumando, y se larga perdiéndose rápidamente en el camino.

Fate bajó la cabeza y con los puños apretados, se quedó parada, pensando…...


	3. Ajustando cuentas

Hola a todos, sé que algunos me quieren matar por haber hecho llorar a Fate, disculpen, pero verán que tiene su explicación (eso espero jajajaja), y no se preocupen, Fate no será una llorona ni nada por el estilo, de todas manera fue tan solo para que odien un poquito a este personaje que será muy importante en cierta escena que … bueno no quiero adelantarles mucho, solo diré que tal vez lo odien un poco más.

Aquí les dejo otra capitulo mas, disfruten...

**Capitulo 3: Ajustando cuentas**

Fate pensativa llegó a su casa, intentando encontrar la mejor solución a sus recientes problemas, lástima que no estaba su madre, quién de alguna forma le ayudaba a aclarar sus ideas.

Sabía que podía acabar con esos tipos en poco tiempo, lástima que no le dejaran utilizar la magia para ponerlos en su lugar, claro que tenía entrenamiento para defenderse; sin embargo la habían cogido con la guardia baja, jamás se imaginó que algo así podría pasar en su propia escuela, pero lo que más le había paralizado fue la mirada lasciva que tenía aquel joven al hablar de Nanoha mientras se tocaba entre sus piernas, acto que le causo repulsión e incluso nauseas.

Sin embargo lo que le dijo la dejo en el piso, el pensar que nunca podría hacer feliz a Nanoha la había lastimado internamente, sabía que no tenía que ponerse mal por eso, pero no paraba de pensar en esa frase que surcaba su cabeza una y otra vez….. "no tienes lo que se necesita para satisfacerla"…, sonó tan vulgar, pero en el fondo tenía razón?, se preguntaba una y otra vez, sintiendo una gran depresión en su interior.

El pensar que no se animaba a decirle lo que sentía y ahora, si por alguna razón la aceptaba, podría hacerla feliz en todo el sentido de la palabra?

_- Vamos Fate en que estás pensando en estos momentos_ - Se recriminó

Decidió ordenar sus ideas y priorizar sus objetivos. Primero tenía que hacer todo lo posible por proteger a Nanoha de esos tipos; hablar sobre lo ocurrido seria preocuparla, además que tendría que explicar el por qué la habían amenazado justo a ella. No mala idea, conociendo a Nanoha como era no descansaría hasta encontrar sus respuestas, las cuales no estaba lista para dar.

Ponerse su barrier jacket y darles tremendo susto seguido de una paliza que no olvidarían el resto de su vida, no estaría mal, lástima que todavía no sea oficial de la administración y ni así, no podría por las regulaciones mágicas.

No se le ocurría nada y decidió que como él la estaba observando, ella haría lo mismo, de todas maneras se estaba entrenando para ser enforce; ya tenía los conocimientos, no sería difícil seguir a un simple civil y sus compinches, una vez tuviera información podría elaborar un plan de acción para eliminarlo.

Así fue que Fate poco a poco fue informándose sobre el famoso capitán del equipo de esgrima Koichi Hayama, tenía una club de admiradoras, chicas que querían estar con él por ser bien parecido, supuestamente un caballero cuando quería conseguir algo, claro está; se valía de sus amigotes para amedrentar y amenazar a los estudiantes, especialmente los de menor grado para obtener favores, eso sí se entrenaba bastante la esgrima y tenía bastantes medallas en su haber, llegando incluso a campeonatos nacionales donde siempre estaba entre los 5 mejores del país, por lo cual le otorgaron una beca de estudios.

Toda esa popularidad se le había subido a la cabeza, por lo cual era tan orgullo que se creía con derechos sobre lo que pusiera los ojos, y ahí entraba en juego Nanoha, quien ahora estaba en su mira.

Por su investigación se enteró que era amigo de Yunno, y que gracia a él había podido convencer a los chicos de su curso de que apoyen a Nanoha para que sea la actriz principal de la obra de teatro.

Sabiendo esto se dirigió a hablar con Yunno…..

_- Hola Yunno-kun puedo hablar contigo_

_- Si Fate-san que deseas?_

_- Conoces a Koichi Hayama?_

_Si es un amigo, capitán del equipo de esgrima, posiblemente lo hayas visto, anda rodeado de muchas chicas, aunque siempre lo escoltan dos gorilas que son sus amigos y quienes me dan mala espina, pero él es un buen amigo, me ayudo a apoyar a Nanoha, aunque aún no sé cómo lo logro_ – Respondió Yunno, cuestionándose por primera vez todo eso.

_- Debe ser un muy buen amigo, para que te haya ayudado tan rápido y sin ningún interés – _Fate comentó intrigando a su interlocutor.

_- Si no me pidió nada, aunque ahora que lo mencionas me preguntó por ti, creo que le gustas jajajajajaja_

_- Por mi?, y que te pregunto?_

_- Mas que todo quería saber cómo eras, que cosas hacías en la escuela, también me pidió si podía conseguir tu horario, incluso me pidió tu dirección y teléfono_ – Respondía ingenuamente Yunno

_- Y se lo diste?_ - Respondió Fate asombrada por la osadía de Koichi.

_-No, creo que no era apropiado, así que le dije que no sabía, aunque me sentí mal después por su ayuda. Estas muy interesada en él Fate-san, creo que ahí hay algo ummmmm_ – Miró Yunno a Fate de manera picara, con un todo burlesco al final

_- No digas tonterías Yunno _– Frunció el ceño Fate _- lo que pasa es que quería conocerlo por que quisiera me enseñe algunas cosas de esgrima, tu sabes nunca está de más_.

_- Tu siempre tan competitiva, aunque te diré que si puedes ganarle a Signum con una espada no tendrías problemas con él, claro que las reglas para un duelo son diferentes, pero con tu velocidad solo tendrías que practicar un poco_.

Que gran idea acaba de darle Yunno, ni siquiera lo había considerado, y lo mejor es que conociendo a Signum, no le haría muchas preguntas, por lo tanto no tendría que explicar anda, la obra era la excusa perfecta.

_- Por otro lado, él es muy orgulloso, seguramente te pedirá algo a cambio, a menos que…._ – Se puso pensativo Yunno

_- A menos que qué? _– Quería saber Fate, tal vez era la respuesta a lo que estaba buscando.

_- La única debilidad que le conozco es justamente esa, su orgullo, hasta ahora nadie le ha podido ganar en esgrima sobre todo porque quiere estudiar leyes y la beca que tiene depende de que mantenga su record_.

_- Muchas gracias Yunno_ – Respondía alegre Fate

_- Si me pregunta por ti quieres que le diga que lo estás buscando?_ - Preguntó Yunno

_-No es necesario yo lo buscare, pero si te pregunta no le diga nada de mi por favor, ni siquiera que estaba preguntando por él, quiero ganarme su confianza, entendido?_

_- No te preocupes Fate-san yo no sé nada_ – Decía Yunno mientras hacia una mueca de cerrar sus labios con un cierre

Ese Yunno siempre tan inocente, se decía Fate aunque tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para hablar con él ya que sabía muy bien que le gustaba Nanoha y desde entonces lo tenía en la mira para que no se acercara demasiado a su amada, aunque no podía alejarlo completamente puesto que era su gran amigo.

Después de esa fructífera charla, empezó a trazar un plan para ajustar cuentas, no iba a dejar que ese estúpido se salga con la suya.

_- Fate-chan, que pasa contigo, últimamente desapareces en los descansos -_ Preguntaba Hayate, quien había notado un ambiente extraño alrededor de la rubia – _Nanoha está muy triste, cree que te enojaste con ella, ya que ni siquiera almuerzas con nosotras_

_- Disculpa Hayate _– Fate no sabía que decir, estaba tan enfrascara en lo que estaba averiguando, preocupada por solucionar las cosas lo antes posible, que se había olvidado por completo, incluso que había tratado diferente a Nanoha hace unos días.

_- Algo pasa Fate y no quiero que me mientas, porque me daré cuenta y tú lo sabes, sobre todo porque no sabes mentir_ – Le decía entre seria y burlona Hayate

_-Hayate, no te voy a mentir, si pasa algo pero no puedo decírtelo_

_- Fate, no somos amigas?, se supone que para eso estamos, para apoyarnos cuando necesitamos ayuda, y me sorprende mucho que hasta a Nanoha la hayas puesto al margen, creo que no te has dado cuenta como se encuentra últimamente, si no quieres decirme, está bien, pero ella está muy preocupada por ti_.

_- Creo que debería disculparme con ella_ – Dijo Fate para sí misma

_- No Fate, ustedes dos deben sincerarse_ – Hayate ya se estaba hartando del comportamiento de las dos

_- De que hablas_ _Hayate_ – Miró sorprendida Fate, tratando de ocultar sus nervios

_- Fate no soy tonta, crees que no me he dado cuenta_?

_- Lo que sea que ronde tu cabeza, mejor que se quede ahí_

_- Nanoha y tú son un par de obstinadas – _Decía una Hayate después de un suspiro

_- Ya basta Hayate, dime donde encuentro a Nanoha por favor_ – Fate tenía que salir rápido para terminar esa platica que la estaba llevando a un tema del cual no podía hablar

_- ahh _(suspiro) _está en la azotea - _Respondía una Hayate cansada de la situación

Despidiéndose de Hayate subió hacia el lugar indicado y encontró ahí a la razón de todo ese problema en el que se encontraba. Nanoha sentada bajo una sombra que se formaba entre las paredes, tenía la cara levantada al cielo, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la brisa que en esos momentos soplaba.

_- Nanoha_ – Le dijo Fate, quien se había acercado lo suficiente para prácticamente susurrar su nombre

El escuchar esa dulce voz se sorprendió y abrió rápidamente los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro que ocupaba sus pensamientos, haciendo que su corazón saltara de la emoción.

- _Fate-chan_ – Respondió Nanoha quien esbozó una sonrisa por tener frente a ella a la única persona que robaba sus suspiros

Fate se sentó a su lado mientras tomaba una de las manos de su amor secreto entre las suyas para sujetarla con firmeza; Nanoha contempla ese gesto y siguiendo la línea de su brazo se encontró con unos ojos escarlata mirándola con intensidad, logrando decir mil cosas sin palabras, ella entendió que la maga rubia se estaba disculpando en silencio y solo esbozó una sonrisa para indicar que ahora todo estaba bien.

Fate sonrió y pasó su brazo sobre la cabeza de Nanoha para abrazarla, sujetándola del hombro para acercar su cuerpo, mientras ésta reposa suavemente su cabeza sobre el pecho de Fate quién le acariciaba la mejilla con su otra mano y finalmente depositar un tierno beso sobre su cabeza.

Nanoha simplemente abrazo a su rubia para sentir su calidez y se quedó así, disfrutando del momento.

Eso era lo más hermoso de su relación, decirse todo sin pronunciar palabras, entenderse a la perfección en el silencio, acompasar los latidos de sus corazones en uno solo para reposar en paz una al lado de la otra.

Habían pasado unos días durante los cuales Fate había desarrollado un plan relativamente sencillo; el objetivo, humillarlo en público que era la mejor manera de pisotear su orgullo, solo tenía que pedirle a Signum la entrene con la espada, aprender las reglas de un enfrentamiento en ese deporte, provocar un altercado que conlleve a un duelo, posiblemente anular a sus gorilas si fuera necesario, ganarle en su propio juego frente a toda la escuela para que vean que no deben temerle, y dejarle claro dos mensajes; PROHIBIDO ACERCARSE A NANOHA y CON FATE TESTAROSSA NO SE JUEGA, peor si se trata de su flor de cerezo.

Todo tenía que estar sincronizado, ya que no debía descuidar sus clases, tareas, los entrenamientos en la TSAB, las guardias que cubría algunas veces, los ensayos de la obra, y entrenamientos de atletismo.

Ya había hablado con Signum, quien como supuso no había pedido explicaciones, para ella mientras más entrenada este, mejor; también le pidió que entrenaran más en combates cuerpo a cuerpo solo con la manos, a Signum le pareció un poco extraña esa petición, pero se dijo no estaría mal practicar algunas artes marciales, además de mejorar su concentración.

Para aprender las reglas de este deporte, quien mejor que su ratón de biblioteca favorito, Yunno, quien muy amablemente se ofreció a explicarle todo, no le quedó otra, además así podía controlar que no se acerque a Nanoha. Tenía que admitir que, a pesar de todo ese hurón le provocaba celos suficientes como para molestarse con Nanoha por que alguna vez salía con él, los cuales solo lograba tranquilizar cuando tenía nuevamente entre sus brazos a la dueña de su corazón.

Esta clase de actitudes y sentimientos son los que le enseñaron que el sentimiento que tenía por Nanoha no era una simple amistad, sino algo más profundo, algo llamado amor.

Hace unas dos semanas y más que Fate estaba entrenando sin perder un solo día y una mañana muy temprano en la escuela….

_- Te estas tomando muy en serio esto de la obra verdad Fate-chan -_ Decía Hayate

_- Porque lo dices? -_ Preguntó Fate

_- Yunno-kun nos comentó que te está ayudando con esto de la esgrima, aunque aún no se para que necesitas aprender bien las reglas de ese deporte para la obra, pero supongo que Koichi-kun te debe estar exigiendo -_ Respondió inocentemente Nanoha riendo en el proceso

_- Koichi-kun?_ – Dijo Fate a quien se le había borrado por completo la sonrisa que tenía en la cara, para reemplazarla por una mortalmente seria, al escuchar hablar a Nanoha tan amablemente de ese tipo.

_- Hay Fate-chan, el capitán de esgri….._- Nanoha no pudo terminar por que Fate la cortó tajantemente

_- Si ya lo sé Nanoha, no necesito que me lo digas_ – los ojos de Fate reflejaban tal enojo, que parecía que botaban fuego – _pero desde cuando es tu amigo_

Nanoha y Hayate se miraron extrañadas por la actitud de la rubia, quien había elevado un poco la voz.

_- Hace unos días fui al gimnasio a buscarte, y me encontré con él, quien amablemente me dijo que ya te habías ido, y me invito un helado en la cafetería de la escuela y_ …. – Nanoha le contaba como el famoso Koichi, era una persona muy amable y educada, además de muy apasionado por las leyes y que por eso quería estudiar, su meta era ayudar a aquellos que no tenían voz para defenderse. A cada palabra mencionada la sangre de Fate hervía, a tal punto que ya no pudo aguantar más.

_- YA BASTA NANOHA, TE PROHÍBO QUE HABLES CON ÉL, ME ENTENDISTE_ - Fate le había gritado, mientras avanzaba peligrosamente sobre Nanoha, quien ante su mirada había retrocedido hasta chocar contra una de las mesas del aula, Hayate sorprendida y asustada trataba de tranquilizar inútilmente a Fate.

Nanoha no sabía que decir, se encontraba atónita de lo que había escuchado.

_- Pero que dices Fate, como que me prohíbes_. Dijo Nanoha levemente sin entender nada

Fate la agarro con fuerza de los brazos, y con ojos peligrosamente amenazadores pero a la vez dolidos, la miro.

_- No te acerque a él, me escuchaste_ - Fate tenía la respiración agitada por la cólera que sentía, y que apenas estaba conteniendo para no salir y romperle la cara a ese tipo.

Nanoha le había escuchado, fuerte y claro, no sabía cómo reaccionar, Fate jamás se había comportado así, y entonces sopesando todas las acciones de su amiga en ese tiempo y el comentario que hizo Yunno sobre que tanto Fate como Koichi se andaban buscando, abrió completamente sus ojos, los cuales empezaron a mostrarse brillosos por las lágrimas que trataba de contener, pero el dolor de su pecho al sentir romperse su corazón en miles de pedazos, fue más grande y solo atinó a llevarse las manos a la boca para tapar su asombro; se soltó del agarre de Fate intentando salir corriendo, pero ésta la agarro de la muñeca para tratar de explicarse mejor y disculparse por haberle gritado.

_- Lo siento Fate-chan, nunca planee inmiscuirme entre ustedes_ - Dijo Nanoha mientras su voz se quebraba con cada palabra sin atreverse a mirar los ojos escarlata que tanto la enloquecían.

Ante lo dicho, Fate se quedó fría en ese lugar, mientras procesaba lo que había escuchado, además que Hayate se había plantado frente a ella para evitar que saliera corriendo tras Nanoha, a fin de cuentas ella también había interpretado lo mismo que su cobriza amiga.

_- Espera Fate, tienen que tranquilizarse primero, así no resolverán nada_.

Fate sentía que todo se estaba derrumbando a su alrededor, estaba empezando a reaccionar y a darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, de pronto le entro una angustia.

_- Tengo que hablar con Nanoha_ – Intentó hacer a una lado a Hayate

_- No harás nada Fate, déjala sola por ahora para que asimile la situación_ – Hayate se plantó firme sosteniendo a Fate por los brazos

_- No tiene nada que asimilar Hayate, todo es un error_ - Le decía Fate desesperada

_- Mostrar interés por una persona en especial no es ningún error Fate-chan_ –Le dijo Hayate más serena mientras le miraba con sinceridad a los ojos

Fate quería responderle pero algunas personas ya estaban entrando al aula junto con el profesor, las clases ya iban a comenzar, así que simplemente se dio medio vuelta con la angustia a flor de piel y se fue a su asiento, mientras sostenía su cabeza con las manos.

Así paso parte de la mañana hasta que sonó el timbre del descanso, y antes de que Hayate pudiera detenerla, Fate salió corriendo del aula para ir hacia la azotea, el lugar preferido de Nanoha, pero al llegar no encontró a nadie, con esa angustia en su interior le pidió a Bardiche que rastreara a Raising Heart, sin embargo Nanoha había cortado toda comunicación no había manera de encontrarla. En eso Hayate apareció tras ella, contemplando a una Fate que reflejaba una gran angustia y caminaba de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado pensando donde podría estar su preciosa cobriza y de pronto empezó a recordar lo que le había dicho, una cólera empezó a quemarle el interior.

_- Ese desgraciado…._ - Dijo entre dientes mientras salía de la azotea con paso apresurado pero firme pasando de lado a Hayate reflejando en sus ojos ira pura.

Hayate se asustó al observar los ojos y cara totalmente desencajada por la furia que tenía Fate, quien bajaba las gradas con tal fiereza capaz de llevarse por delante a quien sea que se le atravesase, de ahí que la castaña decidió seguirla por si era necesario que interviniera donde sea que se dirigiera, porque su amiga estaba fuera de control.

Fate fue directo al gimnasio donde sabía encontraría al tal Koichi, y justamente ahí estaba, entrenando como siempre,….

_- HAYAMA_ - había gritado Fate desde la puerta del gimnasio, donde todos los presentes se dieron la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba.

_- Vaya, vaya, miren quien está aquí, necesitas alguna otra lección Tesarossa-san - _Respondía el joven de forma burlesca

_- Como te atreves_ - Dejo Fate acercándose peligrosamente, mientras metía su mano a su bolsillo para sujetar a Bardiche de forma inconsciente.

_- De que hablas_ - Respondió Koichi

Hayate se acercó corriendo, viendo a Fate sacar a Bardiche para sujetarle del brazo.

_- Espera Fate, que haces?_ - Hayate le miro asombrada

Fate le devolvió la mirada y vio como sujetaba su mano con fuerza para que reaccionara y se diera cuenta del error que iba a cometer, entonces tomó aire y cerró los ojos con fuerza para calmarse un poco, pero al abrirlos éstos tenían un brillo de victoria, en ese momento Fate se dio cuenta que esta era su oportunidad para retarlo a un duelo con varios testigos a su alrededor, por lo que Koichi no podría negarse y tendría que aceptar, pero tenía que hacerlo de tal manera que quedara en evidencia la clase de persona que era.

_- Que, te comieron la lengua los ratones jajajaja_ - Se reía Koichi y sus dos compinches

Fate lo miro de forma desafiante, y sabía que debía provocarlo

_- No vuelvas a acercarte, quedo claro?_

_- O sino qué?_ - Amenazo Koichi mientras se acercaba en pose desafiante

_- O todos verán que eres un maldito mentiroso y cobarde_ – Respondió Fate pensando cuidadosamente las palabras que emplearía para que Koichi cayera en su trampa

_- Esas acusaciones son fuertes Testarossa, sabes que puedo hablar con el consejo de profesores y hacer que te expulsen por difamarme_ - Koichi la amenazó sabiendo que todos los miraban

_- No creas que te tengo miedo Hayama_ – Fate se acercó más, desafiándolo con su actitud

Koichi no podia creer lo impertinente que sea esa joven, así que solo quiso humillar a esa rubia altiva que tenía al frente y que de rodillas le pidiera perdón; se quitó el guante que llevaba para practicar la esgrima y se lo aventó a la cara para desafiarla a un duelo.

Hayate quien se había quedado tras Fate y todos los presentes no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, el ambiente era tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Fate al haber estado estudiando con Yunno algunas formas en que antiguamente se batían en duelo, tomo el guante y respondió…

_- Acepto _

_- Será mi palabra contra tu palabra, además de darme el placer de marcar ese rostro, por lo que el duelo será sin protectores_ – Koichi deseaba en ese momento atacar a Fate, pero no le quedó otra que aguantarse puesto que la escuela no era el lugar indicado, y tenía que velar para que su registro quede sin faltas para obtener la beca.

_- No sólo será tu palabra contra la mía – _Dijo Fate - _También dejaras en paz a todos los estudiantes que has amedrentado y amenazado._

_- Está bien, pero si yo gano te harás a un lado_ – Koichi habló sin pensar, no se dio cuenta que acababa de admitir que era verdad todo lo que Fate había dicho, solo tenía en mente humillar a esa mujer de ojos escarlata que estúpidamente lo retaba.

A Fate se le borró la pequeña sonrisa que tuvo por unos instantes cuando escuchó la otra condición de su contrincante; aunque se odiaba por tener que poner en juego a Nanoha, no aceptar significaría perder todo en esos momentos.

_- Está bien_ – Respondió finalmente

_- Muy bien en tres días en el depósito que tiene mi familia cerca al puerto_.

_- Sé dónde es _- Respondió Fate con tanta seguridad que Hayate se asombró, puesto que sabía que estaba entrenando con Signum pero nunca se imaginó hasta qué punto.

_- Ahí te espero al finalizar las clases para darte una lección por tu atrevimiento, ahí arreglaremos las cosas entre tú y yo_

_- No, el duelo será a vista de todos, a fin de cuentas es un duelo de caballeros, no es verdad? _

Koichi había caído en la trampa, estaba tan concentrado en el enfrentamiento de palabras que tenía con Fate, que se había olvidado por completo de todas las personas en el gimnasio que los rodeaban y se dio cuenta que si por alguna razón perdía, había testigos y ya no podría amedrentar a nadie; por otro lado, el haber aceptado las condiciones del duelo le hacían quedar en evidencia de que era un cobarde sin escrúpulos y mentiroso, aunque no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero le valía la mascarada ante las chicas a quienes engañaba con sus elocuentes palabras y falsa caballerosidad.

Simplemente se dejó llevar por su orgullo y no pensó que fácilmente podía ignorar las palabras de Fate y no hacer caso o tal vez cambiar las condiciones del duelo.

En esos momento miró a Fate con rabia, quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa triunfante que le decía que caído como todo un ingenuo, porque lo había embaucado; sin embargo todavía podía corregir cualquier error que haya dicho ganándole, y se sentía muy confiado con eso, no por nada era uno de los mejores a nivel nacional.

El rumor se esparció como pólvora en toda la escuela, Koichi, el capitán del equipo de esgrima y muy cotizado por las chicas, se enfrentaba en duelo contra Fate una de las chicas más hermosas y veloces de la escuela, quien sacaba la cara por todos aquellos indefensos a quien supuestamente Koichi había amenazado de alguna manera.

Claro que los motivos de Fate eran otros, y esa era su angustia ahora, saber dónde encontrar a Nanoha…

_- Hey Fate espera quieres explicarme qué demonios paso allí?_ - Le miraba Hayate asorada

_- Ya te dije Hayate, todo fue un error, como se les puede ocurrir que yo estuviera detrás de este tipo_.

_- Explícate_ - Dijo Hayate ya exasperada de no saber las cosas, mientras volteaba a Fate para encararla

_- Ayúdame a encontrar a Nanoha y te explico todo, pero primero quiero arreglar las cosas con ella - _Fate no se dio cuenta de lo evidente que era frente a Hayate, ya que solo tenía en su cabeza a su amada cobriza, lo demás le importaba muy poco.

_- Está bien_ - Hayate intento comunicarse con Nanoha telepáticamente pero nada, entonces pensó que tal vez Yunno podría saber algo, a fin de cuentas era su gran amigo y siempre estaba pendiente de ella

_- Yunno, Nanoha está contigo?_

_- Si Hayate –_ Le respondió Yunno telepáticamente -_ No sé qué le pasa pero no deja de llorar y no me dice nada_

Nanoha en toda su desesperación, salió corriendo para toparse con su amigo Yunno, quien no desaprovecho la oportunidad de consolar a su querida "amiga", y darle a entender que siempre estaría a su lado en cualquier momento.

Nanoha al verlo solo se puso a llorar y Yunno la abrazo para que se desahogara pero no dejaba de interrogarla tratando de saber que había pasado

_- Dime Nanoha que pasa, por qué lloras?_

_- Fate-chan_ - Fue todo lo que dijo Nanoha ya que sus lágrimas y su roto corazón no dejaba de doler de tal manera que no le dejaba pronunciar palabras.

Yunno solo pudo comprender que era algo relacionado con Fate y empezó a darse cuenta que Nanoha tal vez sentía algo más por su amiga Fate, ya que a pesar de que él era callado, siempre las observaba y se preguntaba si ese cariño era algo más, porque nunca había visto amigas que se quisieran y entendieran de esa manera.

Siempre tuvo esa espina en su interior, pero prefería ignorarlo ya que Nanoha le ilusionaba mucho, sin embargo nunca quiso inmiscuirse entre ellas, ya que lo que más le gustaba de su querida amiga era la sonrisa que solo le mostraba a una persona, a Fate; así que hace mucho tiempo se había resignado a no ser esa persona especial, pero si en algún momento tenía la oportunidad no la desperdiciaría, y parecía que ésta era, porque pensó que tal vez Fate y Koichi se gustaban, ya que ambos preguntaban el uno por el otro.

Así que si Fate no podía darle su amor a la cobriza él lo haría sin dudarlo.

_- Dónde están?_ – Preguntó Hayate

_- En el parque, Nanoha tampoco quiso irse a su casa, me preocupa mucho Hayate, dime que paso_.

_- Ahora no, todo es una confusión que ni yo entiendo, pero en cuanto sepa algo, yo lo arreglo, de todas maneras no permitas que Nanoha haga alguna estupidez, ni te aproveches hurón_ - le dijo Hayate en tono amenazador

(Hayate parece que lee los pensamientos y a veces da miedo) – Se decía Yunno a sí mismo.

_- Eso también lo escuche y te daré más miedo si intentas aprovecharte de la situación para sacar ventaja, me escuchaste?_ – Hayate lo amenazó

_- A quien debería recriminar es a Fate, no a mí_ – Respondió Yunno en defensa

_- Te lo advierto hurón_ – Respondió Hayate

_- Adiós Hayate_

Cortando la comunicación con Yunno, se enfocó en Fate a quién no iba a decir nada hasta que le aclare las cosas

_- Que encontraste Hayate_ – Preguntaba una angustiada Fate

_- Te lo diré cuando me expliques que esta pasado y no pienso dar mi brazo a torcer_ – Decía Hayate mientras cruzaba sus brazos

Fate suspiró cansada y tuvo que contarle todo a Hayate, ésta no lo podía creer

_- Entonces tu nunca…._ – Dijo finalmente

_- Nooooo, como se te ocurre, yo solo quiero estar….._ - y Fate como siempre se calló

_- Con Nanoha, lo sé_ – Terminó la frase Hayate

Fate abrió sus ojos, mientras os nervios se apoderaban de ella, había sido tan obvia?

_- Por favor Fate, ustedes dos se quieren y se nota a leguas, mira la reacción que tuvo Nanoha, pero tú tienes la culpa por no decir nada y querer siempre solucionar tus cosas en silencio_.

_- Lo se Hayate, pero no quería preocuparlas - R_espondió Fate un poco avergonzada

_- Pues ahora en tremendo lio que estas, como te atreviste a desafiar a ese tipo y si es como tú dices supongo que usara todas sus artimañas para ganarte, peor si lo desafiaste frente a todos_

_- Por qué crees que estoy entrenando con Signum, tengo que derrotarlo en su propio juego_

_- Entiendo pero antes, creo que tienes que hablar con Nanoha, quien por cierto se pondrá como histérica cuando se entere de todo, pero no creo que ella quiera verte ahora_

_- Donde esta Hayate _ – Preguntó Fate quién solo quería tener entre sus brazos a Nanoha, aunque no sabía que le diría

_- Con Yunno_ – Respondió despreocupadamente Hayate

_- Que? Y quieres que no me preocupe_ – Se alarmó Fate

_- Tranquila, no hará nada, está advertido _ – Finalizó Hayate, mientras ambas se dirigían al aula a recoger sus cosas.

Ya las clases habían terminado, y tanto Arisa como Suzuka querían hablar con sus amigas, sobre todo del famoso duelo, que también había llegado a sus oídos, pero no encontraron a nadie, les pareció extraño porque sus cosas estaban en el aula; llamaron por celular a sus amigas pero con todo el embrollo todas los habían olvidado en sus mochilas

_- Ahhhhh, para que tienen celular si no lo llevan consigo_ – Dijo exasperada Arisa al escuchar todos los tonos en la misma aula.

_- Bueno supongo que ya regresaran, así que por la noche tendremos que hablar con ellas o si no temprano mañana _– Decía Suzuka para que se calmara su amiga

_- Bueno, ni que hacer, vámonos - _ respondió Arisa

En el camino, llegaron al parque, donde vieron a Yunno abrazando a Nanoha sentados en una banca, no sabían que rayos estaba pasando, todo era tan extraño, por otro lado se dieron cuenta que su amiga estaba llorando, por lo que Arisa no iba a quedarse observando y se adelantó a Suzuka, para hablar con su amiga.

_- Nanoha_ – Le había nombrado Arisa

Esta solo atinó a limpiarse sus ojos con su mano, ya que no quería preocupar a nadie, aunque como se encontraba era imposible ocultar su tristeza.

_- Que está pasando Nanoha_ – Habló Suzuka

Pero ella no dijo nada, tan solo bajó la cabeza para contemplar el suelo sumida en sus pensamientos

_- Esta así, sin querer hablar_ – Respondió Yunno, quien tenía una mano sobre el hombre de Nanoha

_- Es por Fate verdad?_ - dijo Suzuka

Nanoha abrió sus ojos, no podía escuchar ese nombre sin que su corazón le doliera tanto, hasta desear morir

_- Entendemos que estés así por ella_ – Dijo Arisa, quien había pensado que su amiga estaría preocupada por Fate y que le podría pasar algo malo – _Pero no creo que vaya pasar a mayores sinceramente_

_- Que quieres decir?_ - Preguntó contrariada Nanoha

_- Tu sabes, lo que pasó entre Koichi y Fate, aunque me pregunto exactamente como pasó todo_ – Dijo Arisa tratando de imaginarse la situación.

Nanoha se imaginó lo peor, por su mente había imágenes de Fate entre los brazos de Koichi, mientras lo miraba con esos ojos que creía eran solo para ella, y que ahora le pertenecía a ese joven, mientras se declaraban su amor finalizando con un beso.

El dolor que sintió antes no era nada comparado con lo de ahora, no podía respirar, se sintió mareada, todo le daba vueltas y solo levantó levemente la cabeza, mostrando la palidez de su rostro, para sentir como se caía lentamente mientras se sumía en la oscuridad, escuchando a lo lejos los gritos de sus amigos.


	4. Un duelo y un beso

Saludos, espero les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, dejen sus reviews y yo les aclarare cualquier duda que tengan. POr cierto pido disculpas anticipadas por que me perdere un mes, ya que estoy de viaje, sin embargo en cuanto regrese actualizare, asi que no desesperen.

Ahora sin más, continuamos

**Capitulo 4: Un duelo y un beso**

Fate y Hayate llegaron a su aula y como sospecharon, Nanoha no volvió por sus cosas, todo seguía como lo habían dejado; sin embargo Fate traía la cara muy roja puesto que en el trayendo varias personas que se le acercaron, algunos para felicitarle por haber puesto en su lugar a Koichi, otros para desearle suerte, pero lo peor fue cuando parte de su club de fans prácticamente se abalanzo sobre ella para que les contara como había pasado todo, a lo que Hayate tuvo que salir en su auxilio, ya que Fate no sabía por dónde escapar con tantas preguntas de muchachas intentando acercase más de lo debido.

_- Bueno Fate-chan, en estos momentos eres la persona más popular de la escuela si es que no lo eres ya de toda Uminari_ – Se hacia la burla Hayate - _apuesto que todos querrán saber que va a pasar de aquí a 3 días_

_- No me lo recuerdes_ – respondió Fate - _que ahora tendré que mirar en todas las esquinas antes de seguir caminando porque pensare que siempre habrá alguien esperándome a la vuelta_

_- Que no te extrañe jajajajajajaja_ - Reía Hayate quien sacaba su celular – _Hey mira Arisa me llamo_

_- Seguramente también quiere detalles de lo ocurrido_ – Dijo Fate

_- Veamos_ – Hayate llamaba por su celular - _Hola Arisa-chan que tal_

_- HAYATE donde está Fate por que la voy a matar_ – respondía una encolerizada Arisa

_- Tranquila que la que tiene que ponerse histérica es Nanoha no tu_ – Seguía bromeando Hayate

_- Dile a esa desconsiderada que Nanoha está en su casa_ – Arisa prácticamente le gritaba a Hayate - _La tuvimos que traer entre Yunno y Suzuka por que se desmayó en el parque cuando le dije lo de Fate y Koichi_

_- Nanoha¡ como esta?_ – Decía Hayate mientras miraba asustada a Fate, quien sin esperar respuesta le arrebato el celular

_- Arisa que pasa_ – preguntaba una Fate preocupada

_- Que si sales viva de ese duelo, soy yo quien te matara, me oíste?_ – Arisa prácticamente escupía al celular

_- No estoy para bromas Arisa que paso con Nanoha_

_- Se desmayó, está ahora en su casa, nunca me imaginé lo preocupada que estaría por ti_ – Le seguía echando en cara Arisa

_- Que le dijiste?_ – Fate quería saber los detalles de la charla

_- Le comente sobre el famoso duelo_ – Respondía una Arisa más tranquila

_- Yyyyyyyyyyyy_ – Fate pensó que Nanoha ya sabía la verdad

_- Y que se desmayó, que no escuchaste?_

_- Pero no dijo nada más?_

_- No, que esperabas, se muere si algo llega a pasarte_ – Le respondió Arisa quien no entendía la actitud de Fate

_- Voy para allá por favor cuiden de ella mientras llego_ – Fate tenía que hablar bien con sus amigos si quería aclarar las cosas con Nanoha

_- Está bien pero apúrate_ – refutó Arica

Fate le devolvió el celular a su mejor amiga, quien había entendido casi toda la conversación sin necesidad de escuchar

_- Que le dirás_ – inquirió la castaña

_- No tengo idea Hayate, solo quiero saber si está bien_ – La rubia estaba más preocupada que antes. En el trayecto trataba de aclarar sus ideas acerca de que le iba a decir.

Obviamente tenía que contarle la verdad, solo esperaba que no preguntara demasiado porque no sabría cómo responder a lo demás; por otro lado le había pedido a Hayate que les convenciera a todos de dejarlas solas, porque tenían hablar y no quería que nadie las escuchara ni interrumpiera.

Ambas llegaron pronto a la casa de Nanoha, quien todavía no había despertado.

Al entrar Fate tuvo que enfrentarse a Arisa, quien no le perdonaba que lastimara a Nanoha

_- Odio que lastimen a Nanoha y mucho menos tu Fate_ – Fue lo primero que le dijo Arisa ni bien entró la maga rubia

_- Todo es un mal entendido, pero eso no pienso discutirlo contigo Arisa_ – Le había respondida Fate, quien no estaba de humor para escucharla

_- Ya cálmense las dos_ – Dijeron Suzuka y Hayate tratando de tranquilizarlas

_- Mira Arisa, lo último que quiero es lastima a Nanoha, por eso estoy aquí, para arreglar todo, pero necesito que me digas exactamente que hablaron_ – Dijo finalmente Fate tratando de alivianar la tensión

Arisa con ayuda de Yunno y Suzuka le explicaron a detalle lo sucedido y pudo darse cuenta que Nanoha había llevado aún más lejos sus suposiciones sobre que ella y Koichi estaban juntos

_- Muchas gracias por cuidar a Nanoha_ – agradeció Fate

_- También es nuestra amiga y nos preocupamos por ella, sin embargo te lo advierto, no se te ocurra dejarla Fate_ – Arisa sabía muy bien el cariño especial que se tenían ambas

_- Jamás la dejaría Arisa, como se te ocurre_ – respondió una Fate ofendida

_- Bueno chicos, creo que lo mejor será irnos, estos dos tortolitos tienen que hablar_ -Hayate prácticamente empujaba a todos a la salida

_- De qué hablas Hayate?_ – cuestionó Yunno, quien se había sorprendido por la palabra tortolitos

_- Yunno, si no te has dado cuenta hasta ahora, no pienso ser yo quien te quite la venda de los ojos, vámonos_ – respondió una Hayate de manera maliciosa y que prácticamente tuvo que arrastrar a Yunno, quien no salía de su estupefacción.

Una vez la casa estuvo en silencio; la dueña de los ojos escarlata subió al cuarto de su amada y daba gracias al cielo porque nadie de su familia se encontraba, aunque era normal que estuvieran ocupados en la cafetería familiar; por lo que era usual que Nanoha siempre este sola en casa, pero desde que ambas se conocieron prácticamente compartían todo, esto las unió hasta el grado de no poder estar separadas una de la otra, por lo que era muy frecuente que durmieran juntas, así que si sus padres llegaban no era de extrañar encontrar a Fate junto con su hija.

Al abrir la puerta del cuarto de la cobriza, Fate se quedó en el umbral contemplándola, puesto que era su hobby favorito, ver cada rasgo de su hermoso ángel; no quería despertarla, se acercó muy despacio y recostó al lado de su amor, sutilmente apoyo la cabeza en su hombro y paso una mano sobre el vientre de ésta para sujetar delicadamente su mano.

Con un día tan ajetreado, ella también había caído rendida al sueño…

Nanoha abrió lentamente los ojos mientras trataba de enfocar donde se encontraba, hasta que reconoció el techo de su dormitorio, pero a la vez le pareció extraño sentir un peso extra en su cuerpo, cuando miro había abajo se sorprendió al darse cuenta que la joven de cabellos dorados prácticamente se había echado sobre ella mientras reposaba sobre su pecho y la abrazaba.

A la cobriza casi se le sale el corazón al verla tan cerca, pero esa alegría se esfumo al recordar que el amor de su vida supuestamente ya le pertenecía a otro.

No sabía que hacer porque no soportaba tenerla tan cerca y que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos; pero a la vez pensar en alejarla era privarse, tal vez de los últimos momentos que disfrutaría de su calidez, esto hizo que su corazón doliera y comenzaran a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos, sin poder controlarlos mientras su respiración se hacía irregular el intentar controlar su llanto.

Esto hizo que Fate despertara y asustada se levantó para mirarla directo a los ojos, Nanoha ante este acto contuvo la respiración, mientras se tapaba el rostro con sus manos, para limpiarse las lágrimas.

La rubia sin poder resistirse se abalanzo sobre ella y la abrazo sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos mientras la apoyaba contra su pecho, sobre su corazón que no dejaba de latir desenfrenado

_- No llores Nanoha, no soporto verte llorar, me duele cuando lo haces_ – Era su corazón el que hablaba.

_- Fate… Fate-chan_ – La nombraba Nanoha mientras correspondió el abrazo como un acto reflejo y porque realmente lo necesitaba, quería sentirla y olvidarse por completo de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

Como respuesta la maga más alta la tomo con fuerza entre sus brazos e hizo que ambas se acomodaran mejor en la cama para quedar un momento echadas, con la dueña indiscutible de su alma sobre ella mientras se tranquilizaba; pero conmovida ante su llanto, empezó a darle suaves caricias en la nuca mientras la besaba en la cabeza y con esas acciones le susurró cerca al oído

_- Perdóname Nanoha, nunca debí haberte gritado pero hay algunas que debes saber_ – Dijo finalmente Fate

_- No lo digas por favor¡_ – Respondió rápidamente Nanoha ante la desesperación, no quería escuchar de los labios de Fate las palabras que darían fin a su vida, porque eso era la rubia para ella, el aire y el agua que necesitaba cada día para seguir existiendo

_- No es lo que tú piensas Nanoha_ – Hablaba más tranquila Fate, que le había brotado una leve sonrisa por cómo se comportaba su bella flor de cerezo - C_reo que malinterpretaste las cosas_

Ante esto Nanoha soltó el agarre férreo que tenía sobre la rubia y miro a sus incomparables ojos escarlata buscando una explicación.

Fate se perdió en esos zafiros que brillaban más intensamente por las lágrimas que había derramado y la pena expresada en ellos hizo que los suyos mostraran dolor ante la tristeza que observaba; así que levanto su mano para acariciar su mejilla mientras retiraba las ultimas lagrimas que caían sobre ese rostro y aunque hubiera deseado hacerlo con los labios, tuvo que contenerse; pero hizo el toque lo más suave que pudo como si esa piel fuera de porcelana, tratando con este acto de trasmitirle el amor que sentía por ella.

_- Mi dulce Nanoha_ – Dijo finalmente para acercarse y depositar un tierno beso en su frente sin poder evitar quedarse más tiempo del debido, posteriormente apoyo su mejilla sobre la cabeza de su "amiga" y la abrazo nuevamente con fuerza para tranquilizar esos sentimientos que eran más grandes cada día, soltando un suspiro – _Jamás me alejaría de ti_ – No pudo evitarlo, tenía que sacarlo de su interior.

_- Fa …Fate- Chan_ – Susurró sorprendida Nanoha, esperando todavía una explicación, pero sin poder evitar querer fundirse en ese abrazo y convertirse en una sola

_- Koichi Hayama es un maldito de quien debes alejarte Nanoha, el solo pretende hacerte daño y eso jamás lo permitiré_ – Dijo finalmente Fate

_- De que hablas_ – inquirió Nanoha sorprendida ante esa afirmación, separándose del cuerpo de Fate mientras se incorporaba ligeramente de la cama

Fate se sentó apoyándose en el espaldar, mientras sostenía una mano de la cobriza

_- El día que fui a buscarlo para que me enseñe esgrima, me amenazo junto con sus amigos que tiene como guardaespaldas_

_- Pero que dices Fate_ – Nanoha se había hinchado a una lado de la rubia, sorprendida por lo que escuchaba

_- Como lo oyes, solo quiere acercarse a ti, para….._ – Fate se sentía incomoda, como explicarle que Koichi, prácticamente quería abusar de ella

Nanoha vio la duda en la rubia, así que apretó su mano para darle confianza y que le dijera todo

_- Para…?_ – Cuestionó Nanoha animando a su "amiga"

_- Ahhhhh_ (suspiro), _para aprovecharse de ti Nanoha, pero eso no pasara, yo estoy aquí_ – respondió la rubia sosteniendo su mano son fuerza, mientras se acercaba a uno de los rizos cobrizos para llevarlo tras la oreja y así aprovechar de sostenerle la cara a Nanoha para que viera en sus ojos la determinación de que la protegería siempre.

_- No puede ser, él fue muy educado y caballeroso conmigo_ – la muchacha de ojos zafiro se había quedado asombrada por lo que oía.

_- Mi madre una vez me dijo que muchos hombres se valen de esas cosas para que las mujeres, como dicen por ahí "caigan en sus redes" y cuando obtienen lo que quieren se van en busca de otra presa, por eso es muy difícil distinguir entre los que realmente te quieren y los que solo quieren aprovecharse de uno_

_- Entiendo _– Nanoha bajo su cabeza avergonzada al darse cuenta lo ingenua que había sido pero a la vez feliz de que todo había sido una pesadilla pasajera, pero cuanto había dolido y se dio cuenta que había sido muy injusta con Fate – _Discúlpame Fate-chan, yo pensé que…. _– y no pudo continuar con la frase, porque no quería siquiera pensarlo nuevamente.

_- No tienes que disculparte, fui yo quien se calló las cosas como siempre y no pensé que podrías preocuparte por mí –_ quería preguntar el por qué se había puesto de esa manera, pero después pensó que ella tendría que abrir posiblemente su corazón y expresar sus sentimientos y no estaba segura de que Nanoha realmente pudiera corresponderla, sentía mucho miedo de perder a su amado tesoro.

_- Hay algo más que debo contarte_ – Dijo Fate ahora temerosa porque sabía que su compañera podía cambiar de humor fácilmente y posiblemente preferiría lanzarle un starlight breaker cuando le cuente lo del duelo.

Nanoha la miraba intrigada, que más podía haber pasado, se preguntaba

_- Antes de contártelo, quiero que me prometas que tomaras las cosas con calma por favor_ – Le dijo Fate a quien ya le sudaba las manos de solo pensar en la reacción de la cobriza

_- Fate-chan ya me estas asustando_ – Nanoha sabía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar

_- Solo promételo_ – suplico Fate

_- Está bien_ – Respondió soltando un suspiro

_- Bueno_ – Fate tomó aire - _todos estos días estuve investigando sobre él, por eso es que no podía almorzar ni estar mucho tiempo con ustedes y cuando me contaste que él se había acercado a ti, me dio mucho coraje al recordar las cosas que me dijo y por eso me altere y te pido disculpas, pero cuando te fui a buscar para explicarte todo, no pude encontrarte y fui a arreglar las cosas con él para que dejara de estar tras tuyo._

_- Fate_ – Nanoha la nombró azorada por lo que le contaba su hermosa rubia

_- No pongas esa cara porque aún no te he contado lo más importante_ – dijo burlonamente Fate tratando de crear un ambiente menos tenso pero le fue imposible – _Pues veras…. Jejejeje… tendremos undueloentresdías _– soltó tan rápido todo que las palabras sonaron como una sola y solo atino a cubrirse la cabeza con las manos por que Nanoha la iba a matar por eso

La reacción de la cobriza tardo un poco por que no entendió bien al principio, pero cuando hubo captado el mensaje, sus ojos se abrieron descomunalmente y pasaron de la sorpresa al enojo, mientras empezaba a respirar más agitadamente…..

_- COMO SE TE OCURRE FATE, ESTAS LOCA¡_ - gritó finalmente

_- Lo siento, lo siento –_ decía la rubia sin retirar sus manos de la cabeza, mientras a la vez subía sus rodillas para cubrirse mejor entre ellas y miraba de reojo a Nanoha para ver su reacción, ya que cuando no le ponía el mote cariño, era porque realmente estaba enfadada.

Nanoha respiro profundamente varias veces para controlarse, ya que se lo había prometido

Fate al no recibir respuesta se fue descubriendo poco a poco, mientras no despegaba el ojo de Nanoha por si las dudas, así que apelo al cariño que se tenían y con cara de perrito abandonado continuó….

_- Lo hice porque no quiero que te pase nada_ – y trato de tomar su mano para que viera que era sincera

_- PERO NO A COSTA DE TU PERSONA FATE_ – Nanoha se levantó bruscamente de su cama para quedarse parada a un lado, mientras encaraba a su compañera – _Que voy a hacer si algo te llegara a pasar?, no te das cuenta lo importante que eres para mí? Y que me preocupo por ti?_– esto lo dijo con la vos quebrada ya que nuevas lagrimas pugnaban en sus ojos, pero esta vez de rabia porque todo eso lo había propiciado ella con su actitud y pensar que algo le podría pasar a su rubia era imperdonable para ella.

Esa respuesta Fate no se la esperaba, jamás se imaginó que Nanoha pudiera decirle lo indispensable que era para su vida. Se levantó también de la cama para parase frente a su cobriza y con una mano hizo que levantara la cabeza y la mirara a los ojos

_- No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada te lo prometo; además todo este tiempo he practicado con Signum así que no creas que no estoy preparada_ – respondió ingenuamente Fate con un tono cariñoso, terminando en una dulce sonrisa, pensando que eso tranquilizaría a su "dulce" ángel

Uppppsssss grave error, que quiso decir con que "todo este tiempo ha estado preparándose". Fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo ya que la suspicacia de Nanoha salió a flote mostrando una cara de pocos amigos al darse cuenta que Fate ya tenía planeado algo así desde algún tiempo.

De pronto todo el barrio donde vivía Nanoha se enteró que cierta enforce estaba corriendo por las calles tratando de salvar su vida de una encolerizada cobriza que la perseguía y gritaba su nombre.

_- FAAAAAAAAAAAATTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

Tres días pasaron volando, en ese tiempo Nanoha se había enterado de más detalles del enfrentamiento verbal entre Koichi y Fate, aún no se podía creer todo lo que le decían, claro que las versiones iban y venían, desde las reales hasta las fantasiosas donde prácticamente se había agarrado a golpes en el gimnasio….

_- Oh por favor, como es la gente para inventar cosas_ – decía Hayate mirando a Nanoha, quien mostraba bastante preocupación puesto que hoy sería el famoso duelo e incluso había apuestas entre los estudiantes y clubes; con respecto a los profesores, se habían enterado de todo, pero no podía hacer nada mientras todo sea fuera de la escuela

Ante el silencio de Nanoha, Hayate la miro con molestia, tenía que arreglar las cosas antes del enfrentamiento

_- Cuánto tiempo más estarás sin dirigirle la palabra a Fate-chan?_

Nanoha seguía callada poniendo en orden sus útiles

_- Mira Nanoha eres muy injusta a fin de cuentas lo hizo para protegerte y es así como le pagas?_

Nanoha se levantó y bajo su cabeza en signo de culpabilidad.

_- Deberías hablar con ella, está muy decaída y no creo que sea buena idea que vaya con ese estado de ánimo al enfrentamiento_ – Dijo Hayate para que la cobriza se diera cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo

Por primera vez la cobriza pensó que si su amor secreto iba en esas condiciones, realmente podría salir lastimada

_- Sé que no deberíamos preocuparnos, conocemos a Fate pero nunca está de más el apoyo emocional, que estoy segura sería lo mejor para ella si viene de tu parte Nanoha-chan_ – Hayate le hablo más serena para apelar al corazón bondadoso de su amiga

Nanoha la miro sin saber que decir suplicando por ayuda

_- No me mires así, sabes que hacer, anda y discúlpate, dale ánimos que es lo que necesita, más si viene de ti_ – Sonrió Hayate

_- Gracias Hayate, realmente eres una gran amiga_.

_- No te emociones tanto, que abriré un libro de cuentas y les saldrá cara la terapia de parejas_

_- Hayate¡_

_- Qué esperas, anda de una vez, búscala_

Nanoha se despidió de Hayate y contacto con Fate telepáticamente, quien se encontraba terminando su entrenamiento de atletismo

_- Fate-chan, te espero en la azotea_

Fate sin esperar nada, se fue corriendo al lugar y al llegar, se encontró con la imagen que más le gustaba, Nanoha contemplando el cielo, mientras el viento mecía su cabello sujeto en una cola descentrada

_- Nanoha_ – Fate se acercó lentamente pensando que tal vez le recriminaría algo. Pero cuando ésta se volteó vio sus profundos ojos zafiro acompañada de una amplia sonrisa que la dejó sin aliento

_- Fate-chan_ – Nanoha se lanzó a sus brazos – _discúlpame Fate-chan, últimamente me he comportado muy mal contigo a pesar que todo lo que haces es para que yo esté bien, pero la verdad me preocupo por ti_.

_- Nanoha discúlpame tu a mí, sé que muchas veces me dejo llevar y no pienso en mi bienestar, pero sé que mientras estés conmigo saldrá todo bien_

Nanoha se separó un poco y le dio un trébol de cuatro hojas para desearle suerte. Fate lo recibió como un tesoro invaluable y después de depositar un tierno beso sobre esa hoja, lo guardo en el bolsillo de su camisa muy cerca de su corazón – _Gracias_ – Fue todo lo que salió de sus labios, ya que estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible por no descontrolarse y besarla en esos momentos.

Terminadas las clases, prácticamente todo el alumnado de la escuela se dirigió al depósito de la familia Hayama. Arisa, Suzuka, Hayate y Nanoha acompañaban a Fate, quienes al llegar se asombraron de la cantidad de personas que había en el lugar, incluso gente que no conocían y seguramente serian de otras escuelas, por lo que decidieron irse a un lugar más tranquilo para que no importunaran a Fate.

Nanoha se moría de los nervios, en cambio Fate estaba muy centrada y el haber arreglado las cosas con su hermosa cobriza la hizo sentir mucho mejor. Se limitó a contemplar el mar mientras se concentraba, tal como había practicado con Signum, despejando su mente de todo y enfocándose en su enemigo.

_- Fate-chan¡, Hayama ya esta aquí - _Dijo Hayate

Fate se volteó, en sus ojos solo estaba reflejada esa determinación que tanto Nanoha como Hayate conocían muy bien, era la mirada que siempre tenía en una misión o cuando se encontraban en una batalla en algún lugar en el espacio.

Con paso sereno pero decidido se acercó al lugar del encuentro seguida por sus amigas, todo el mundo le abrió paso cuando la vieron, a muchos les sorprendió la mirada impenetrable que tenía, sin embargo no faltaron aquellos que se quedaron embobados al ver el cuerpo desarrollado de Fate quien vestía una lycra negra ajustada junto con una sudadera sin mangas igual ajustada al cuerpo, todo para tener la mayor movilidad sin que nada la estorbe, y su cabello sujeto a su nuca en una cola de caballo quedando al descubierto la blanquecina piel de su cuello.

Esto fue tan obvio que Nanoha tuvo que morderse el labio inferior con rabia para no gritar a todos que dejaran de mirar a su Fate-chan

- (silbido), _guau Testarossa, será una lástima tener que marcar tan delicioso cuerpo, aunque conozco formas mejores de marcarlo_ – sonrió Hayama de forma maliciosa y casi libidinosa, mientras la miraba de pies y cabeza esperando de esta forma desconcentrar a Fate, quien ni se inmuto ante el descaro y falta de respeto que mostraba su contrincante.

Y como si eso fuera una señal, de diferentes partes del público, especialmente masculino, empezaron a escucharse silbidos y toda clase de groserías. Efectivamente Hayama había invitado a varias personas de su calaña para que incomodaran a Fate para que su victoria sea todavía más contundente.

Fate dio un vistazo a su alrededor y sonriendo de lado le dijo a Hayama…..

_- Eres tan poco hombre que necesitas de una barra particular para envalentonarte?_

Este comentario hizo que la otra parte de los espectadores que estaban del lado de Fate, también empezaran a apoyarla

_- Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_ – Era la respuesta del público contra Hayama, a quien no le había gustado en lo más mínimo el comentario

_- Basta de palabrerías, veremos si eres tan ágil con la espada como lo eres con la lengua_ – Harto de tanto cruce de palabras y nada de acción

Uno de los amigos de Koichi se acercó al centro para abrir un estuche que contenía las armas en cuestión, ambos se acercaron, sin embargo Fate no alzo ninguna y miro a Hayama con una sonrisa burlona

_- No creerás que voy a utilizar una de "tus" espadas_ – En eso Hayate se acercó con un estuche largo negro y lo abrió para que Fate pudiera alzar su espada - _Prefiero utilizar la mía, si no te molesta_ – Finalizó, sosteniendo en su mano una espada nueva que fue un regalo de su Oka-san, quien después de darle el sermón de su vida, tuvo que resignarse, prefirió darle su apoyo y que mejor que tener su propia espada para evitar cualquier inconveniente.

Con esto último Koichi estaba que explotaba de coraje, ya que efectivamente había arreglado el arma que utilizaría Fate para que se rompiera en medio del duelo y al no poder defenderse, asestarle una estocada certera, ya que al ser un duelo, este no se detiene aunque el arma se hubiese roto.

_- Las reglas son simples_ – decía en voz alta uno de los gorilas de Koichi – _el duelo comienza cuando la cuenta llegue a 10 y termina cuando uno de los contrincantes se haya rendido_

Ambos se pusieron espada con espada y la cuenta empezó, avanzando un paso con cada número - _1, 2, 3, …..5, 6,.. 8…. 10_ – al mismo tiempo se dieron vuelta con sus espadas en alto listos para el ataque.

Koichi confiado en su experiencia, fue el primero en lanzarse contra Fate que resistía los ataques, estudiándolo, analizando cada movimiento del enemigo. Nanoha se mordía sus manos de los nervios, mientras todos los demás disfrutaban del enfrentamiento como si se tratase de dos gladiadores en medio de un coliseo romano.

Por la izquierda y por la derecha Koichi embestía contra Fate tratado de encontrar un punto débil, pero se sorprendió sobre manera como la rubia soportaba todos los ataques los cuales iban con violencia haciendo resonar el metal en todo el lugar cada vez que se encontraban.

Con el paso del tiempo Koichi empezó a confiarse ya que Fate no atacaba solo se defendía y la vio como una debilidad decidiendo atacar con todo; se abalanzó contra Fate, quien en vez de hacerse a un lado, dio un giro completo sobre su eje, haciendo que Koichi pase de largo y aprovecho la retaguardia descubierta haciéndole una herida en el antebrazo.

_- Te dejare algo para que me recuerdes toda tu vida Hayama_ - le dijo Fate, mientras este último se daba la vuelta sorprendido por la velocidad de la rubia, que prácticamente la había visto desparecer de su vista para aparecer tras él

Esa herida lo puso furioso y se olvidó por completo de cualquier técnica de esgrima, tomo su espada con ambas manos para asestar contra Fate, quien también tuvo que sostener su espada con ambas manos, por que Koichi era fuerte y sus golpes cada vez más violentos.

Koichi asestaba su espada de arriba hacia abajo, para derribar a Fate por el cansancio que implicaba contener ese ataque, y en un momento de descuido poder darle una estocada de frente, mientras la joven debilitada con las manos levantadas sobre su cabeza, cubriéndose de las embestidas, no pudiera reaccionar ni defenderse.

Sin embargo él nunca se imaginó que Fate no solo era veloz, sino también muy fuerte y resistente, claro que no tenía ni la más mínima idea que estaba peleando contra una de las mejores magas quien ya estaba acostumbrada a las batallas, además de tener un entrenamiento constante para convertirse en una gran enforce.

Todo el público se quedó tenso viendo el duelo, nadie pronunciaba palabra conteniendo el aliento en la boca; además que el enfrentamiento, que había empezado como un duelo de caballeros, se había convertido en un choque medieval, haciendo a un lado todo tipo de técnica conocida en la esgrima, para dar paso a otras no tan sofisticadas

Fate decidió poner fin al ataque de Koichi, y con un ágil movimiento giro su cuerpo mientras desviaba el último ataque para salir por un costado, mientras nuevamente le hacia otra herida en el antebrazo cerca a la anterior.

Koichi no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba empezando a descontrolarse; su venganza se estaba escapando de las manos y lo peor que sería humillado frente a todos. Esto no lo permitiría

Entre tanto en medio del publico las amigas de Fate se morían de la preocupación, pero nadie superaba a Nanoha, que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos viendo cada detalles de la pelea y se decía a sí misma como había permitido semejante barbarie, hubiera sido mejor desmayar a Fate y amarrarla en casa hasta hacerla entrar en razón, o si no dejarla ahí hasta que pasara el tiempo, sus nervios le estaban dando una mala pasada, ya que su corazón angustiado se comprimía con cada choque de las espadas, mientras apretaba con fuerza el brazo de Hayate, quien tenía lágrimas en sus ojos por el dolor.

Koichi se dio cuenta que Fate estaba muy concentrada en lo que hacía, así que opto por provocarla, a ver si así lograba quitar esa mirada inmutable que tenía estampada en la cara. En uno de los encuentros de las espadas se acercó lo suficiente y para llamar su atención sostuvo con fuerza una de las muñecas de la rubia y cuando los ojos escarlata lo miraron, murmuro…..

_- No sabes cuánto voy a disfrutar retozar con tu "amiguita", quien sabe por ahí también ella lo disfruta. Tratare de no lastimarla, pero no prometo nada_

Al terminar la frase, la soltó dándole un empujón; Fate lo miro con rabia, solo quería atravesarlo con la espada, ya que cuando se trataba de su amada todo razonamiento se esfumaba y sin meditar se abalanzó contra él. Al ver esa reacción de parte de la joven, Koichi sonrió de lado, sabiendo que logro su objetivo, ahora solo tenía que jugar un poco más para finalizar con un golpe certero.

No paso mucho hasta que Koichi, por un golpe de suerte pudo hacerle una herida profunda a Fate en su brazo, debido a que ella había perdido la objetividad desde que le escucho esas palabras, que lograron descolocarla solo de imaginarse a Koichi sobre Nanoha haciéndola suya a la fuerza.

Cuando Nanoha vio como escurría sangre del brazo de Fate solo atino a gritar su nombre

_- FATE-CHAN_ – desesperada de que todo de una vez acabe

La herida fue hecha justamente en el brazo que sostenía la espada; haciendo muy dificultoso el enfrentarse en esas condiciones, Koichi pensó que terminar con ella sería más sencillo, pero sus ojos quedaron totalmente descolocados al ver como ella cambiaba de mano para seguir con el duelo, Fate se había preparado para todo tipo de situaciones y esta era una de esas, lograr luchar de ambos lados, sin perder ni la fuerza ni la velocidad. Este había sido el entrenamiento especial que había tenido con Signum, no quería tener puntos débiles, porque le gustara o no Koichi era de los mejores y no podía subestimarlo.

_Ahora sabrás lo que es enfrentarse a mí_ – Le dijo Fate a quien el grito de Nanoha la había hecho reaccionar y volver a tener la concentración que había perdido por un pequeño lapso suficiente para ser herida.

A Koichi se le borro la pequeña sonrisa cuando Fate fue a su encuentro para atacarlo de frente. Con un movimiento veloz la rubia hizo a un lado la espada de su contrincante, giro su muñeca para enganchar las espadas y a la vez elevo su brazo con fuerza, logrando que Koichi soltara la espada, la cual quedo tirada en el suelo unos metros lejos de éste.

Fate bajo el brazo con rapidez mientras lo hería nuevamente en su antebrazo, para finalmente arrinconarlo sosteniendo la punta de la espada rozando la piel de su cuello.

Koichi solo tuvo tiempo para aspirar aire y quedarse así sosteniendo el aliento, mientras levantaba la cabeza, ya que el arma estaba tan cerca a su cuello que si hacia el más mínimo movimiento lo cortaría.

Obviamente los gorilas de Koichi no se quedaron de brazos cruzados, al ver la situación, se acercaron corriendo y agarraron a Fate por detrás, pero ellos no fueron los únicos que se abalanzaron; varios alumnos al ver como estos se iban contra la rubia, salieron en su defensa y ahí se armó tremenda pelea, ya que también estaban personas simpatizantes de Koichi que él había invitado, quienes brincaron para defender a su compinche.

Era una masa humana que se lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra, en medio de gritos encolerizados.

Fate era la que mejor se defendía, evadiendo golpes y lanzando otros, tan solo para encontrar a sus amigas, que en el tumulto las había perdido de vista. Por otro lado cuando Hayate vio como sus compañeros se abalanzaban contra los otros, había tomado a Nanoha y junto con Arisa y Suzuka evadieron el campo de batalla, pero en un descuido Nanoha se soltó de su agarre para ir a buscar a su amor.

_- NANOHA VUELVE ACA¡_ - gritaba inútilmente Hayate, al igual que sus amigas

Nanoha quien también estaba entrenada en artes marciales, gracias al dojo de su padre y a los entrenamientos de la TSAB, entro nuevamente al depósito sin ningún temor, mientras muchas de sus compañeras salían corriendo evitando ser lastimadas. Su humor había pasado del susto a la rabia en segundos al ver como atacaban a traición a Fate sacando al demonio blanco que llevaba dentro para salvar a la maga rubia.

Tanto Fate como Nanoha se enfrentaban a quien sea que se les cruzara en el camino, ya no les importo, de pronto la rubia escucho la voz de su amor tras suyo, al voltear vio a Nanoha un poco alejada de ella y fue a su encuentro. Cuando finalmente pudieron reunirse, tomo su mano y salieron como pudieron de ahí.

Una vez afuera junto con las demás, se fueron corriendo para evitar cualquier contratiempo.

Llegaron sanas y salvas a la casa de Fate donde sabían no había nadie ya que todos estaban en la TSAB. Entraron y solo tuvieron fuerzas para prácticamente lanzarse a los sillones de la sala, respirando agitadamente después de tremenda carrera, ni que hubiesen robado alguna tienda.

_- Por todos los santos_ – Dijo Arisa con el último aliento– _Nunca….. corrí …tanto en mi vida_

_- Ni yo_ – Decía Suzuka, que se quedó en el suelo con las piernas estiradas y su cabeza apoyada en un sillón, respirando agitadamente

Fate estaba sentada en un sillón con la cabeza hacia atrás recostada sobre el espaldar, mientras Nanoha se había echado sobre el mismo sillón pero con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su querida rubia. Este gesto hacia que Fate se sintiera en las nubes a pesar de lo cansada que estaba.

Hayate por su parte había entrado a la cocina a servirse un vaso de agua que mucha falta le hacía.

_- Como está tu brazo Fate_ – dijo agitadamente

_- Es cierto_ – Nanoha respondió incorporándose rápidamente, mientras miraba triste a Fate

_- No es nada serio, me lavo y todo arreglado_ – Dijo Fate sin darle importancia

_- Hayate llama a Shamal por favor_ – dijo finalmente Nanoha y cuando Fate iba a refutar, la miro con ojos amenazadores y le dijo – _Y no quiero escuchar nada de tu parte Fate-chan._

Esta se quedó muda ante la exclamación de su cobriza, quien prefiero hacer caso, porque a pesar de todo valoraba su vida.

Con ayuda de Shamal, Fate quedo como nueva. Para Arisa y Suzuka era la primera vez que veían en acción la magia de Shamal quien no tardo mucho con su cometido y se quedaron sorprendidas al ver como la herida había cerrado sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez estuvo ahí.

Pasaron varios días en los cuales los estudiantes estaban eufóricos con todo lo ocurrido. Después de la batalla campal, se podía ver varios ojos morados, labios partidos, y pequeñas vendas en brazos, piernas y caras, caminando en los pasillos, pero con unas amplias sonrisas, puesto que habían puesto en su lugar a cierto personaje que no volvería a molestarlos y ahora con la valentía renovada, no dejarían que nadie más abusara como lo hacía Koichi Hayama y sus dos gorilas, quienes por cierto se ausentarían por un mes, por diferentes heridas que habían recibido de la paliza, pero sobre todo para dejar pasar el tiempo, hasta que los ánimos se calmaran.

Koichi tenía más que destrozado el orgullo sobre todo por el lindo recuerdo de Fate, las heridas que le había provocado en su antebrazo le haría recordar ese día eternamente, puesto que no habían sido hechas al azar. Fate le había marcado una gran "F" y así recordara a la persona con quien nunca debió meterse.

Fate recibía constantes felicitaciones de todos, incluso de algunos profesores que habían sido víctimas del capitán de esgrima pero de una manera más sutil. Sin embargo lo que más temía era abrir su casillero, que siempre estaba abarrotado de cartas y propuestas de amor, incluso un día le llego a caer un oso gigante matándola del susto, el cual tuvo que llevárselo para no ser descortés con quien quiera que lo haya puesto ahí, esto hizo que Nanoha botara chispas por los ojos

_- Ummm, que bien cuida Fate de sus admiradoras_ – Había dicho sin poder evitar dejarse llevar por los celos

_- Nanoha no empieces por favor_ – Fate ya no sabía cómo manejar esa situación, explicarle que no significaba nada, que solo deseaba que todas las cartas y propuestas sean solo de su bella cobriza, por quien cada día le era más difícil controlar lo que sentía.

_- Para no ser una pareja, saben discutir como una_ – Se hacia la burla Hayate

- A esto Nanoha miro enfadada a Hayate, se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a todas sorprendidas por su accionar

_- Ahora que hice_ – Preguntaba Fate

_- Nada, solo aceptar todos los regalos y cartas que te dan como si fuera algo muy valioso, pequeños detalles sin importancia a decir verdad_ – Respondía sarcásticamente Hayate, haciendo que Fate cayera en cuenta de que era lo que le molestaba a su amada Nanoha.

_- Ya veo_ – Fue todo lo que salió de sus labios como respuesta, pero esto no hacía que dejara de doler la actitud de la cobriza

Esta situación estaba haciendo que los ensayos generales de la obra de teatro fueran una pesadilla para ambas, ya que Nanoha al estar molesta con Fate, hacía que los diálogos no tuvieran emoción, lo que terminaba haciendo rabiar a la rubia, porque de alguna manera se sentía frustrada de no poder sacar sus emociones aunque sea de manera indirecta.

_- Chicas no sé qué les pasa últimamente, pero deben arreglar sus diferencias, no tengo idea de por qué se habrán peleado pero esto no funciona si están con ese humor _– Decía Sakura cansada de no avanzar

_- Cual humor_ – espetó Nanoha – _si yo estoy tranquila, no tengo la culpa si Fate no se sabe sus líneas_

_- Que no me sé mis líneas?_ – respondió ofendida Fate – _y que me dices tú, que recitas tus líneas sin sentido_

_- BASTAAAAAAA¡_ - las calló Sakura exasperada por sus discusiones – _es increíble cómo…, no me explico…., si los primeros ensayos eran una maravilla, hasta me hacían emocionar, prácticamente ya escuchaba todas las ovaciones del público parado, pero ahora…..ahora….._ - Frustrada botó todo el libreto al suelo y salió molesta del teatro.

Muchas de sus compañeras cabizbajas, imitaron esa acción yéndose tras su directora y no faltaron los comentarios de tristeza y desgano, dejándolas solas en ese amplio escenario con las luces sobre ellas.

_- No entiendo por qué estas molesta conmigo_ – Dijo Fate rompiendo el silencio, que se sentó al borde del escenario mientras miraba en un punto muerto entre las butacas

A decir verdad Nanoha no tenía respuesta, solo que sus celos la estaban enloqueciendo, pero no podía decir eso, a menos que soltara todo lo que llevaba en su corazón hace años.

_- Y no te disculpes, ya que lo hiciste muchas veces; lo malo es que sigues con lo mismo, y yo no sé qué pensar_ – Continuó Fate

_- En verdad lo siento Fate-chan_ – Nanoha bajó su cabeza como arrepentimiento, aunque esto no lo vio la rubia

_- De nada sirve si es que no aprendemos Nanoha, es que no lo entiendes?_ – Fate le reclamaba que siempre estén con esas discusiones sin sentido, que Nanoha lo solucionara solo pidiendo perdón pero volviendo a reincidir haciéndose muy repetitivo

Nanoha se asustó al escuchar el tono que empleaba Fate, sentía con esas palabras que estaba perdiendo parte de ese cariño que era lo más valioso para ella

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a la rubia y la abrazó por detrás, pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros de la otra y colocando su frente sobre la nuca de Fate

_- Lo siento Fate-chan, lo siento, en verdad no te mereces esto_ – Fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios.

Fate sin poder controlarlo más, sostuvo una muñeca de Nanoha e hizo la pregunta que tanto martillaba en su cabeza

_- Por qué?_

Nanoha sintió su corazón acelerarse, sus manos se pusieron frías y empezó a temblar; tenía que ser sincera con Fate, era la única manera de darle una explicación, pero podría perderlo todo si salían esas dos palabras que tanto rondaban su garganta pero morían en sus labios que mantenía cerrados. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tomó aire y dijo…..

_- Porque… yo…..yo te a…_

_- Fate, Nanoha_, _acabo de encontrarme con Sakura y esta que echa chispas_ – Hayate entró sin previo aviso y tras ella, Suzuka y Arisa, haciendo saltar a ambas de la posición en que se encontraban.

Debido al susto que se llevó, más lo que su corazón de por si latía fuera de lo normal, Nanoha se llevó la mano al pecho, haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor, Fate preocupada se acercó…

_- Estas bien Nanoha?_

_- Sí, es solo el tremendo susto que me dieron_ – Respondió Nanoha recriminándoles a sus otras amigas

Fate como siempre, olvidó todos los problemas y solo la abrazó…

_- Así está mejor?_

_- Sí, mucho mejor_ – Nanoha correspondió el abrazo

Sus amigas que las observaban, no entendían como ambas podían ser tan obvias y a la vez tan densas, o el amor realmente volvía ciega a las personas.

_- Fate-chan yoooo…._ – Nanoha quería solucionar las cosas

_- Shhhhhh, no digas nada Nanoha, dejemos todo atrás, pero por favor quisiera que no se repita, entendido?_ – Dijo esto separándose del abrazo y mirando esos zafiros que eran como el cielo, donde podía perderse eternamente.

_- Si_ – Murmuro Nanoha en respuesta, porque esos ojos escarlata la tenían hechizada

_- La tierra llamando a Nanoha y Fate¡, oigan estamos aquí_ – decía Hayate divertida

_- Déjalas, están en su mundo_ – Dijo finalmente Arisa, mientras Suzuka reía en silencio

_- Creo que mejor nos vamos, tal vez así por fin llegue a pasar algo_ – finalizó Suzuka, mientras salía siendo seguida por las otras dos

Una vez fuera del recinto, vieron cómo se acercaba una Sakura un poco más serena que la que encontraron en los pasillos anteriormente.

_- Hola Sakura-san, vas a entrar?_ – preguntaba Arisa, intentando detener a su compañera de clase

_- Si por qué?_ – respondió ingenuamente Sakura

_- Pues porque creo que al fin arreglaron sus diferencia, pero_ ….. – Decía Suzuka, que no le dio tiempo a continuar ya que fue interrumpida

_- Qué bien¡_ – Dijo emocionada Sakura y sin escuchar nada más entró

Las tres amigas se miraron con cara de "no puede ser" y todas se llevaron una mano a la frente como signo de "otra vez las van a interrumpir"

**Entre tanto dentro del teatro….**

Ninguna se daba cuenta de lo que hacían, solo se acercaban lentamente sin apartar la mirada la una de la otra, inconscientemente se mordieron el labio inferior, haciendo que sus miradas se dirigieran a los labios de la otra, los cuales se mostraban brillosos y suculentos a sus ojos, demasiado deseosas de probar la miel de la otra, de fundirse en un beso que no terminara hasta devorarse mutuamente.

Sus corazones latían más rápidamente a cada instante, hasta empezar a tener la respiración agitada. Fate tenía a Nanoha abrazada de la cintura, mientras que la otra tenía cruzados los brazos alrededor del cuello de la rubia. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento de la otra en sus labios, los cuales se encontraban entreabiertos.

Sus miradas se conectaron nuevamente, solo para ver cómo se cerraban lentamente, esperando el anhelado beso….

_- Me alegro chicas_ ¡– entraba Sakura más alegre, al ver solo la espada de Fate sin darse cuenta de la situación en que las había pescado.

Ambas prácticamente saltaron de sus sitios, retrocediendo unos pasos

_- Me quieren matar de un taque cardiaco_ – Dijo Nanoha sosteniéndose nuevamente el pecho, mientras a su cara subían todos los colores existentes

Fate la miraba sin creerse lo que estuvo a punto de pasar y asustándose a la vez por sus acciones, sin medir consecuencias. Su rostro primero pálido, fue tomando diversas tonalidades de rojo mientras Sakura les daba instrucciones, hasta que escuchó…..

_- Bien, ahora que las cosas están mejor, mañana ensayaremos la escena final, y no quiero errores, que falta muy poco para la presentación_ –Sakura estaba tan enfrascada en sus cosas que ni siquiera miro los rostros de sus compañeras

_- A….. a….. antes de irnos, queremos adelantarte que en el ensayo de mañana no nos besaremos, aun_ – Respondió entrecortadamente Fate

_- Y por qué?_ – preguntó Sakura, mientras por primera vez desde que entró las observó

_- Porque queremos dejarlo para la obra, no sé si nos entiendes, creemos que va a tener más efecto por que no será ensayado_ – Dijo una Nanoha un poco más tranquila

_- Ummmmm, suena interesante, está bien, solo espero que la escena final lo hagan espectacular, les daré esa libertad, solo porque sé que de ahora en adelante lo harán genial_ – Respondió Sakura, con los dedos pulgares levantados para dándoles seguridad a las otras dos – _Bueno ahora me voy, cuídense hasta mañana_

Tanto Fate como Nanoha, se sentía cohibidas por lo que acababa de pasar, antes de ser interrumpidas por su directora de obra y se miraban de reojo mientras alistaban sus cosas para irse hasta que …..

_- Etto…Na….. Nanoha, te pa….. parece si ensayamos esa escena final un poco, lo que dijo tanto Sakura-san como Hayate, me hace pensar que tal vez no sea tan fácil como esperábamos, así que deberíamos ver la forma de….. no se….., ver que haremos_ – Propuso Fate que todavía tenía en su cabeza la cercanía de los labios de su amor

_- Creo que tienes razón Fate-chan_ – Respondió Nanoha mostrando una sonrisa de las que hacia suspirar a la rubia y así lo hizo, sin darse cuenta que la otra la miraba embelesada

Ambas como siempre se fueron juntas a casa de Fate, pero cada una sumida en sus pensamientos, sin atreverse a decir nada, pero con muchas ideas sobre qué había pasado en el teatro.

Ya en la casa de la rubia, se encontraron con Lindy-san, quien saludo amablemente a Nanoha, y dio un gran abrazo a su hija a quien no veía hace algún tiempo.

Esto hizo que el ambiente se relajara entre ambas y volviera a ser como siempre, entre comentarios y risas que no pudieron evitar mientras se servían té con galletas.

Ni bien terminaron le explicaron a la madre de Fate lo que tenían que ensayar y ella se rió

_- Pero eso no debería ser problema entre ustedes, jajajajajaj_ – Dijo Lindy

_- Oka-san¡_ - se sonrojaron Fate y Nanoha

_- Está bien, está bien, recuerdo que algunas veces se simulaba que se besaban, dándose un beso cerca a la comisura de los labios, bueno eso hacíamos cuando yo estaba en la escuela_ – Respondió Lindy

_- Puede ser, gracias Oka-san_

_- De nada y sigan con su ensayo, yo me voy al trabajo_ - Y así se fue Lindy-san, dejando solas a las "amigas"

_- Bueno creo que nos centramos directamente en la parte final_ – Propuso Nanoha

_- Está bien, échate en el sillón por favor_ – respondió amablemente Fate

Nanoha se echó, cerrando sus ojos como si durmiera, sintió las manos de Fate en su cabeza, y espero lo que para ella fue una eternidad, hasta que pudo sentir unos suaves labios en su mejilla.

Nanoha frunció el ceño, como molestia ya que esa no era la comisura de sus labios, pero después sintió como Fate sin apartar su rostro del suyo, fue lentamente hacia su otra mejilla, pero en el camino, rozo delicadamente la punta nariz de la cobriza con sus labios para depositar otro beso en su otra mejilla.

El corazón de Fate latía desbocadamente, tener entre sus manos el rostro de Nanoha era demasiada tentación, a la cual estaba sucumbiendo sin remedio. Ella intentó por todos los medios acercarse directamente a la comisura de los labios para darle un rápido beso, pero sus nervios la traicionaron, así que fue a la mejilla a ver si se relajaba, pero el sentir la suave piel de su amada, el olor a fresas que emanaba, la llevaron a otro mundo, uno donde se olvidaba por completo de lo que hacía, de ahí que no quiso despegarse de todas esas sensaciones y continuo, rozando lo más que pudo con sus labios la piel de la otra, primero su nariz, después la otra mejilla y continuo pero por caminos más peligrosos.

La cobriza volaba en las nubes, sintiendo el aliento de Fate en su rostro, quiso abrazarla pero supuestamente estaba ensayando la obra, ella no debía moverse, así que se dejó hacer mientras disfrutaba cada segundo, hasta que pudo sentir los labios de Fate rozando los suyos muy despacio, para finalizar con un beso cerca a la comisura de sus labios, sintiendo parte de los labios de la rubia sobre casi la mitad de los suyos, su corazón se aceleró repentinamente temblando un poco en el proceso.

Este acto hizo que Fate reaccionara, pensó que había ido demasiado lejos y se levantó rápidamente, quedando sentada en el sillón, al lado de Nanoha.

_- Di…..dis…disculpa Nanoha, no pre… no pretendía ofenderte ni faltarte el respeto_ – Dijo finalmente una más que sonrojada Fate que tenía la cabeza baja y sus manos haciendo puños sobre sus piernas, mientras respirada fuertemente para calmar los nervios que la carcomían en ese momento

Nanoha se había incorporado en el sillón, con el corazón latiendo desaforado, roja, y sorprendida por los suaves labios que casi la habían besado, nunca se imaginó lo dulces que podrían ser y tan solo aumentó el deseo por sentir más de su amada Fate. Pero al ver la actitud de la rubia y escuchar esas palabras, la miro con ternura haciendo que su corazón se derritiera, así que solo pudo abrazarla fuertemente, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la otra

_- Nyayayayaya…. Fate-chan es tan adorable_

La cobriza al darse cuenta de lo incómoda que se encontraba Fate con esto, supuso que la rubia se sentía así porque besar a su amiga estaba fuera de lugar, entonces se entristeció y prefirió irse, no sin antes animarla….

_- Tranquila Fate-chan, no te olvides que tanto Hayate y ni que decir Sakura-san, nos mataran si esa escena sale mal, así que tenemos que ser, como dicen los actores, profesionales, no te olvides que estamos A-C-T-U-A-N-D-O_ – acentuó Nanoha, mientras Fate levantaba la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

_- Entiendo_ – Fueron las palabras que salieron susurrando de los labios de la futura enforce

_- Así que no te disculpes, porque para eso estábamos aquí desde un principio, lo olvidaste?_ _Nyayayaya…._ – Nanoha se reía para aligerar el ambiente – _Será mejor que me vaya, ya se está haciendo tarde – _Finalizó mientras se levantaba del sillón para recoger su bolsón

Sin decir nada más ambas se despidieron, pero cuando cada una ya se encontraba sola, sus pensamientos empezaron a bombardear sus cabezas, provocando heridas punzantes a sus afligidos corazones, rompiendo ilusiones.

Por un lado estaba Fate, que se había quedado apoyada de espaldas en la puerta después de cerrarla pensando en esa suavidad y dulzura que había sentido con sus labios, aunque sea por un pequeño instante, pero el suficiente como para saber que jamás desearía ningún otro sabor que no sea el de su bella cobriza.

_- Pero para Nanoha es solo una actuación….. _(suspiro)_….ojala y supieras que esto para mi es mucho más que una simple actuación_ – murmuró, haciendo que solo ella pudiera escucharse _– Supongo que nunca podrás corresponder mis sentimientos, verdad Nanoha?_ – y unas pequeñas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, mientras sentía morirse por dentro

Por otro lado Nanoha solo pensaba en lo incómoda que se había sentido su querida rubia y la actitud que había tomado, tratando de recordar cada movimiento, cada gesto que le pudiera dar una señal, una leve esperanza; pero solo una sonrisa triste se formó en su rostro, ya que en el fondo le había dolido el pensar que Fate no podría ser feliz en una relación de ese tipo.

_- Posiblemente sintió asco_ - se dijo Nanoha, quien prácticamente había salido corriendo de la casa de su amor secreto, porque no pudo soportar el rechazo que sintió y quese clavaba como una daga en su corazón haciendo que sangrara – _Fate-chan, que dulces y suaves son tus labios – _hablo para sí misma mientras se llevaba una mano a un lado de su boca intentando volver a sentir y saborear esa dulce miel – _Ahora como hare para borrar ese sentimiento, si me hiciste probar parte de tu sabor_ – y una traicionera lagrima brotó de sus zafiros sin poder retenerla.

El festival de fin de año había llegado, todos estaban expectantes por las diversas actividades que organizaba la escuela, entre ferias, exposiciones, presentaciones, entrega de premios, etc.

Se podía sentir la algarabía de los niños y jóvenes quienes daban su mejor esfuerzo para que el festival que duraba una semana sea el mejor evento del año.

Para Fate y Nanoha la obra de teatro significaría el punto final de esos sentimientos que no podían controlar, ya que cada vez que se encontraban a solas, siempre una de las dos se inventaba alguna excusa para alejarse de la otra, su amistad era más valiosa que todo lo demás.

Así que ambas sumidas en sus pensamientos habían decidido, para sí mismas, que darían lo máximo en la obra, no solo para dejar salir sus sentimientos una última vez, sino para finalizar con algo que ambas deseaban en silencio.

_- Bueno Fate-chan, supongo que estarás nerviosa por la escena final, pero quiero que sepas que no hay problema, vamos a dar el todo por el todo y ese beso tiene que ser el broche de oro_ – Le dijo Nanoha para animar a Fate e hiciera lo que tanto anhelaba

_- Si tú lo haces yo también_ – sonrió Fate

Ambas se miraron de esa manera que las conectaba, sin embargo notaron una diferencia entre sus ojos, porque ya no mostraban esperanza, ni anhelo; si no un mudo adiós, y una tristeza que intentaron ocultar con una sonrisa fingida. Se abrazaron como siempre lo hacían

_- Nunca olvides que te quiero mucho Fate-chan _– Le decía Nanoha suspirando

_- Yo también te quiero mucho_ – Respondió la rubia mientras cerraba sus ojos tragándose sus sentimientos

_- Gracias por todo_ – escuchó esas palabras de labios de la cobriza que se había apoyado en su pecho

Fate se había quedado congelada en su sitio, pensando que su compañera le había dicho exactamente lo mismo que ella pensaba decirle para arrancar ese amor de su ser.

- (no puede ser, será que…..?) – movió su cabeza intentando despejar su mente – _Tengo la impresión de que me estás diciendo adiós_

_- Nyayayayaya…. como se te ocurre Fate-chan_ – Nanoha se separó del abrazo – _Es solo para que sepas que sin importar lo que pase entre nosotras siempre seremos las mejores amigas_ – y diciendo esto levanto su puño con el dedo meñique levantado.

Fate al ver ese gesto, esbozó una sonrisa y la imitó, juntando sus meñiques para quedar enganchadas, pero tenía que admitir que esas dos palabras finales, le dolían como nunca antes

_- Si Nanoha….. las mejores amigas…. siempre_ – El tono de Fate se escuchó afligido, ese era el primer paso para olvidarla, recordar que solo eran eso, las mejores amigas.

Nanoha, estaba esperando que Fate tuviera una leve duda en enganchar sus meñiques, pero la seguridad que mostró, solo le dio el empujón que necesitaba para saber que esos sentimientos eran una locura y que debía arrancarlos de su interior.

Ya empezaba a atardecer y todas las obras de teatro empezaban a esa hora, ese día era el turno del curso de Nanoha, quien junto con Fate ya se encontraban en el teatro alistando su vestimenta para la actuación, había muchos nervios de parte de todos, porque querían que saliera perfecto.

Todo estaba listo, la escenografía, la música, los extras, y ahora el público. Todos los familiares estaban ahí, la familia Takamachi, Lindy, Chrono, Amy y Arf, también los guardianes de Hayate y los compañeros que no actuaban pero que eran los responsables de todos los detalles de la obra. Obviamente Hayate junto con Suzuka y Arisa estaban en los mejores lugares para ver cada detalle de sus amigas y volver a soñar con sus actuaciones.

Y así empezó la obra, todo estaba oscuro, excepto el escenario donde las luces de los reflectores iluminaban un improvisado salón perteneciente al castillo de un reino de fantasía, mientras los primeros actores hacían su aparición, con un baile dando la entrada a los reyes, quienes estaban muy felices por el nacimiento de su princesa….. Todo estaba transcurriendo como debía hasta que Nanoha hizo su entrada.

Nadie había visto los atuendos de los personajes principales, tan solo las encargadas de esa área, todo estaba en crear el suspenso y lo habían logrado, todo el público se quedó encantado porque la cobriza tenía puesto un vestido sencillo ajustado a la cintura cuyo color azul acentuaba más el zafiro de sus ojos y el contraste con su cabello que lo traía suelto, hizo tal efecto, que la hacían ver como un dulce ángel, puesto que su rostro enmarcaba una delicadeza digna de una princesa. El maquillaje acentuó más los rasgos que por naturaleza eran hermosos, logrando el efecto deseado en los espectadores; incluso su propia familia se preguntaba en que momento la pequeña niña había dejado de serlo, para abrir paso a una joven tan hermosa y encantadora

_- Si con Nanoha se quedaron encantados, con Fate se morirán_ – murmuraba Arisa, quien era una de las encargadas del vestuario, haciendo reír a sus compañeras

Y en efecto, cuando Fate apareció hasta Nanoha se quedó petrificada en medio del escenario, no tuvo que actuar para mostrar asombro, y detallo cada parte del cuerpo de la coestrella.

Fate traía el cabello amarrado en una cola pero a la base de la nuca, traía puesto un pantalón ajustado negro que resaltaban su figura, una casaca militar tipo cadete también negro ajustado a la cintura, con bordados dorados en el cuello, en la punta de las mangas y en los hombros como si fueran rangos militares, botones dorados que se abrochaban a los costados y encima una banca ancha roja que salía de su hombro y cruzaba todo el pecho hasta la cintura donde se sujetaba a la faja y volvía por la espalda para juntarse con la punta; como detalle final una faja roja con detalles dorados que se amarraban a un lado dejando caer las puntas a un costado de la pierna y de donde se sujetaba la espada con la que había ido al duelo pero esta vez dentro de una funda negra con detalles dorados; para dar el toque final una botas negras brillantes de caña alta.

Este atuendo hizo parecer a Fate más alta de lo que ya era, por otro lado sus bellos ojos y su rostro pasivo, hacían que cualquier persona cayera rendida a sus pies, que era un contraste en relación a la expresión imponente de su cuerpo.

Fate sonrió levemente por que Nanoha se había quedado sin pronunciar palabra y ella tenía que iniciar el diálogo, así que le ayudó, se acercó, tomó su mano y depositó un beso sobre ésta mientras se inclinaba, le miró a los ojos e improvisó unas líneas para que la otra reaccionara…

_- Usted se mueve como una gacela y no pude evitar contemplar y desear acompañarla en su vuelo _

- Ante esto Nanoha, dio un pequeño brinco y retiró su manó rápidamente, y un poco tartamudeando continuo con sus líneas…..

_- Dis…disculpe, pe…..pero quién es usted?_ – ya se estaba recuperando de la impresión, y todo había quedado mejor que le libreto original

El primer y segundo acto habían terminado, con los cuales el público quedó fascinado por la actuación de ambas; cada palabra, cada gesto, cada movimiento, emanaba amor verdadero; las miradas, los roces, y especialmente el baile, en el cual ambas se olvidaron del mundo entero y se dejaron llevar por la música mientras sus miradas irradiaban sentimiento puro, todo era mágico

El tercer acto dio comienzo y nuestra querida princesa ya tenía que caer en el sueño profundo de la rueca hechizada. Nanoha hizo acto de presencia y esta vez los espectadores se quedaron estupefactos, porque ella ya estaba en el castillo con un hermoso vestido digno de una princesa, color rosa pálido pero de una tonalidad un poco más oscura de la cintura para arriba, ajustado a la delgada y fina figura, con los hombros caídos, dejando ver la parte superior de los pechos más pronunciados debido al escote y el corsé. De la cintura para abajo caía grácilmente el resto del vestido de un rosa más claro que llegaba hasta el suelo, con unos detalles en forma de hojas que nacían de la cintura y cuya puntas morían en las caderas. Para terminar tenía el cabello recogido dejando unos rizos a los costados de su rostro, una gargantilla y unos pendientes brillantes que hacían juego con la diadema que adornaba sus cabellos.

Fate no la había visto porque se encontraba en el hall principal de afuera por donde salían las personas porque desde ahí entraría para sorprender a los espectadores con la lucha a muerte contra los soldados del rey poseídos por bruja, mientras intentaba llegar donde su amada para terminar con el tan esperado beso.

La batalla había iniciado, todos los presentes, voltearon sus cabezas al escuchar el estrepitoso choque del metal, mientras veían asombrados como Fate hacía su entrada desde la parte de atrás del teatro, luchando contra los soldados del rey, quienes debían impedir que llegara donde la princesa. Los reflectores sobre ella mostraron que ahora solo tenía una camisa negra encima para permitir mayor movilidad y su hermoso cabello rubio contrastaba muy bien con su vestimenta, haciendo parecer un ángel vengador sosteniendo la espada y el escudo, con el cual lograba pelear hasta con tres soldados a la vez, venciéndolos uno por uno y llegar a la base de las escaleras que la conducían al escenario donde vio a la bruja, quien la esperaba para la batalla final.

El amor había vencido, con la espada de Fate atravesando el corazón de la bruja finalizó toda contienda, ahora solo faltaba despertar a la princesa.

La rubia se volteó a ver el hermoso ser que se encontraba recostada sobre el improvisado lecho, y su corazón se aceleraba con cada paso que daba, ya que nunca imaginó que su amada podría ser más hermosa de lo que ya era, pero que equivocada estaba, al pararse al lado de esa cama en medio del escenario, tembló ante ese cuadro que solo los ángeles pudieron haber pintado.

Delicadamente Fate se sentó en la cama y se fue inclinando poco a poco, llevo una mano a un costado del rostro de Nanoha para acariciarlo con delicadeza y acomodo unos rizos tras su oreja suavemente, mientras la contemplada con tal sentimiento que el público se quedó en un silencio sepulcral.

Nanoha al sentir esa calidez, entre abrió levemente los ojos, sin que se notara en lo más mínimo que estaba viendo, pero lo suficiente para observar cada movimiento de Fate; quería verla

- (Adios mi hermosa Nanoha) – pensó para sí misma Fate, y sin poder contenerlo, gesticuló dos palabras sin que saliera un solo sonido de su boca pero cuyo movimiento de labios se podían leer fácilmente – _Te amo_ – cerró los ojos y la besó...


	5. Las primeras caricias

Hola, saludos a todos y muchas gracias por sus reviews, muchos de sus comentarios me ayuden a mejorar el fic. Algunos me dijeron que el capítulo fue laaaaaaaaaargo, jijiij, fue porque iba a tardar en actualizar, así que pensé que podría dejarles con algo picoso….

Bueno no hablo (escribo) mas, los personajes de MGLN no me pertenecen (ni modo)

**Capitulo 5**: **Las primeras caricias**

La única persona a quien tuve en mi corazón fue a ella, en todos mis sueños y fantasías siempre estaba presente ella, y creí que probar sus labios sería como comer fresas con crema, suena gracioso pero es con lo que más podría compararlo, labios suaves, dulces, jugosos, imposible de saciarse, pero esto es mejor, mil veces mejor; mi corazón, mi piel, todos mis sentidos se convulsionan solo con su presencia. Amarla es hermoso, pero sentirla es infinitamente indescriptible. Te amo, con todo mi ser, mi hermosa flor de cerezo

Cuando pensaba en la persona a quien podría dar mi primer beso, siempre pensé en un príncipe parecido al de las películas, hasta que la conocí, ella llenó mi mundo con su belleza, su hermoso corazón, su nobleza; es todo lo que siempre desee, sus hermosos cabellos dorados, su porte gallardo, su carácter amable y gentil, pero sobre todo sus ojos, con ese color tan peculiar, pero únicos por su mirar, me cautivan e hipnotizan; sin embargo nunca me imaginé que sus labios supieran tan bien, no tienen comparación con nada que haya probado en mi vida. Eres demasiado perfecta y ahora eres solo para mí

* * *

El corazón de Fate quería salirse de su pecho de tan fuerte que palpitaba, no deseaba alejarse de ese delicioso sabor, ni esa incomparable calidez que la envolvía, pero haciendo uso de todas las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, tuvo que incorporarse, dejando de tocar esa piel maravillosa que tenía entre las manos y de saborear esos labios embriagadores; abrió los ojos lentamente y vio los de Nanoha que la miraban con sorpresa.

Fate se asustó – (no, no, no,….. me vio) - y se quedó pasmada sentada porque apenas y recordaba que estaba todavía en escena.

Nanoha por su parte había entendido muy bien lo que Fate gesticulo con sus labios y cuando los sintió juntarse con los suyos, solo se dejó llevar al paraíso, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, pero no le importó – (No puedo creerlo, me dijo que me ama, me ama… estoy soñando) – al sentir alejarse esos dulces y delicados labios abrió sus ojos y vio en su compañera el temor – (se ha dado cuenta, sabe que la vi, no te dejare Fate, no lo hare).

Lentamente se incorporó del improvisado lecho, la miro a los ojos buscando lograr esa conexión que solo ellas conocían. Zafiro y escarlata se encontraron y todas las dudas, temores, e inseguridades desaparecieron porque ahora miraban a través de ellos y sus almas gritaban un solo sentimiento…..

_- Yo también te amo_ – y se lanzó a los brazos de Fate, quien sorprendida solo atinó a sostenerla y corresponder el beso desesperado que sintió de parte de su amada.

Fate, pasada la primera impresión, se fue relajando, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Nanoha la acercaron con más fuerza a su cuerpo, mientras el beso que se daban era demandante y profundo. El público por su parte se paró ovacionando la actuación de ambas, sin percatarse que lo que veían era real, una confesión real, de la cual solo sus amigas íntimas se dieron cuenta. Hayate estaba que lloraba de la emoción y sobre todo al ver que sus mejores amigas al fin estaban juntas.

Suzuka y Arisa también estaban emocionadas, e inconscientemente mientras veían la última escena se habían tomado de las manos y entrelazado los dedos, sorprendidas ante el hecho se miraron a los ojos incrédulas, pero a la vez con complicidad, se sentían muy bien estando así, por eso ninguna tuvo una mala reacción, solo sonrieron, aunque Arisa después se puso roja a lo que Suzuka rió tapándose la boca, después tuvieron que soltarse para aplaudir como todos lo hacían.

Por otro lado en la familia Takamachi, solo la madre de Nanoha y su otra hija Miyuki se dieron cuenta de que ese beso no era uno cualquiera, ambas como entendiendo solo lo que las mujeres ven, se miraron preguntándose "es lo que yo creo?", y su madre sonrió viendo a su esposo Shiro, quien ingenuamente aplaudía como todos los demás y se dijo a sí misma "Se nota que no se ha dado cuenta"

Fate y Nanoha estaban en su mundo, todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en ese beso que deseaban nunca terminase, se sentían en las nubes, sus corazón descontrolados, embriagadas por una calidez única que solo el verdadero amor te puede dar. La suavidad de sus labios, la frescura de sus alientos, el olor de cada una impregnaba todo a su alrededor, solo estaban ellas y nadie más. Sin embargo tenían que respirar y con mucho pesar separaron sus labios teniendo sus respiraciones agitadas, fueron abriendo lentamente los ojos sin separar sus cuerpos, abrazadas, mirándose y sonriendo con una felicidad que llenaba por completo su ser.

De pronto un silbido rompió el hechizo del que eran presas, Hayate observó que estaban enfrascadas en sus miradas y tuvo que intervenir para que despertaran de su ensoñación. Ambas giraron sus cabezas hacia el público y recordaron lo que estaban haciendo, se soltaron rápidamente muriéndose de la vergüenza, pero el público seguía de pie ovacionándolas; tras ellas aparecieron los otros actores y también todos aquellos que estaban tras bastidores. Sakura tuvo que agarrar sus manos para que se pararan e hicieran una venia como agradecimiento a los espectadores.

En su vida se habrían imaginado que algo así les podría pasar, ambas todavía no se la podían creer, pensaban que estaban en un sueño, pero ese beso fue real, sincero y expresaba lo que ambas sentían, de eso ya no tenían dudas; así que cuando tuvieron que presentarse las dos solas antes el público que no dejaba de aplaudir, juntaron sus manos y enlazaron sus dedos, mientras las amplias sonrisas en sus rostros lo decía todo, sin palabras, de la forma en que ellas se entendían, parándose al centro del escenario, se inclinaron nuevamente hasta que el telón bajó.

_- Maravilloso…, increíble… Nanoha-san, Fate-san, me hicieron llorar y ese beso oh por Dios ¡ nunca me imaginé que pudieran improvisar así_ – Sakura las abrazaba efusivamente y saltaba de alegría.

Nanoha y Fate solo atinaron a reír junto a su compañera pero su felicidad se debía a otros motivos.

Todo al fin se había calmado, los padres de Nanoha la esperaban para irse a casa, pero…..

_- Oka-san, disculpa podría quedarme en casa de Fate-chan?_ – preguntaba la cobriza

_- Nanoha entiendo bien, y tienes mi permiso, pero hay algo que quiero hablar contigo, así que por favor mañana temprano te espero_ – Respondió su madre

_- Pasa algo malo?_ – Nanoha se preocupó por el tono de su madre

_- No es malo, sin embargo creo que es necesario que tengamos una charla de madre e hija, es todo. Quédate tranquila Nanoha solo pórtate bien, confío en ti_ – Dijo finalmente Momoko con una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su hija.

_- Si claro Oka-san_ – le dijo Nanoha un poco extrañada – _Mañana estaré temprano en casa y gracias_

A pesar de que estaba intrigada por la charla que tendría con su madre, en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era buscar a Fate y estar con ella. De pronto sintió unos brazos que la envolvieron, unos cabellos dorados que se apoyaban en su hombro y un suave susurro al oído le decía

_- Yo también te amo_

El corazón de Nanoha salto de alegría, tomo con sus manos las de Fate, giro su cabeza para mirar los ojos escarlata que la enloquecían y mientras se acercaba a los labios de su amor, respondió

_- Y yo a ti_ – Toco esos labios con los suyos en un beso casto pero profundo

_- Al fin ¡ -_ Hayate las había estado viendo – _Alguien escuchó mis plegarias ya me estaba cansando de hacer de cupido entre ustedes_

_- Jajajajaja_ – ambas rieron mientras se separaban sin soltar sus manos

_- Tal vez estuviste apuntando mal Hayate_ - se burlaba Nanoha

_- Solo por hoy Nanoha no responderé, porque ustedes realmente se ven muy bien juntas_

La felicidad que ambas emanaban irradiaba todo a su alrededor y era contagiosa

_- Por cierto Arisa y Suzuka?_ – preguntaba Fate

_- La verdad no tengo idea, solo sé que se fueron en cuanto todos empezaron a salir, me extraño mucho, creí que también querían felicitarlas, pero no niego que había algo diferente en ellas, no sé si me entienden_ – Hayate siendo como era, también vio como Suzuka y Arisa estaban más cercanas que de costumbre, y vio la misma mirada que observaba entre Nanoha y Fate, solo tuvo que atar cabos

Tanto Fate como Nanoha no tenían idea de lo que hablaba Hayate, ya que siempre estaban en su mundo sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría con otras personas.

Ambas estaban muy ansiosas de poder estar a solas, porque tenían muchas cosas que hablar, expresar y sentir y querían estar en un lugar más cómodo e íntimo, no veían la hora de poder llegar a la casa de Fate y dejar que sus sentimientos salgan por fin sin interrupciones ni obstáculos; sin embargo tendrían que ser un poco más pacientes ya que esa noche estaría toda la familia de Fate en casa.

Todos estaban comentando lo fantástica que fue la obra y el tema principal se centró obviamente en el beso que Lindy no dejó escapar para molestar a cierta parejita

_- Bueno chicas, creo que tendré que enseñarles donde se encuentra la comisura de los labios ummmm?_

Nanoha y Fate se sonrojaron, y no pudieron ocultar su vergüenza

_- Ehhhh Oka-san Nanoha y yo pues_….

_- Hija no nací ayer, no es necesario que me digas nada, eso lo vi por la hora y media que duró la obra, sin contar todas las veces que están juntas, a decir verdad no sabía cuándo se iban a animar_

Todos se rieron y estuvieron de acuerdo en eso, solo Nanoha y Fate no querían ver lo obvio, pero más que el temor a ser rechazadas, era el perder a esa persona especial, es decir que ni siquiera conservaran esa verdadera amistad, sin embargo ahora todo sería diferente y mejor, al menos eso creían ya que como todo primer amor, siempre crees que la vida es color de rosa

Hayate se fue con sus guardianes, mientras toda la familia Harlaown se dirigía a su casa.

_- Bueno chicas seguro quieren bañarse, se apuran por que la cena pronto estará lista, ah por cierto, disculpa Nanoha pero necesito a Fate un momento puedes adelantarte si quieres_

_- Si claro, permiso_ – y Nanoha se dirigió al baño

_- En que te ayudo Oka-san?_ - pregunto Fate

_- A decir verdad solo quería hablar contigo, aunque después lo hare con más tiempo. Mira Fate-chan, ahora que tienes una relación con Nanoha, las cosas son diferentes y ambas tienen que ser responsables, sé que no hay ningún peligro con los embarazos y todo eso, no es necesario que pongas esa cara, pero tener una relación implica responsabilidad entre ustedes como personas, es muy complicado, pero te diré que gran parte de los problemas tan solo se solucionan hablando, y no creas que es tan sencillo, con el tiempo veras que no es así. Es todo por ahora_.

_- Gracias Oka-san_ – le dijo Fate un poco extrañada pero también agradecida de que su madre siempre se preocupe por ella, se dio la vuelta y en lo se disponía a retirarse Lindy agregó

_- Una cosa más Fate, confía en mí, habla conmigo respecto a cualquier duda que tengas, a partir de ahora ya no seré tanto tu madre, si no tu amiga, sin importar lo que sea, cuentas con mi apoyo, eso no significa que vaya a dejar que hagas locuras, pero siempre he de escucharte y darte un consejo, la decisión final es tuya. Pero siempre que caigas ahí estaré para ayudar a pararte. Me entendiste?_

Fate no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas, y fue a darle un abrazo a su madre Lindy, nadie mejor que ella pudo haberla adoptado, que suerte tenía y pensar que todo empezó al conocer a su gran amor, Nanoha, se sentía tan agradecida que no había palabras suficientes para expresarlo.

Lindy acepto ese efusivo abrazo, el haber ganado un espacio en el corazón de una persona que había sufrido cosas horribles en su niñez la hacía feliz. Ahora sería su guía, se preguntaba cuántas cosas vivirá, pero sin importar que, siempre tendría esos brazos para reír o llorar

_- Bueno, creo que no es correcto que hagas esperar a tu novia_

_- Bueno….. a decir verdad aun no le he dicho nada_ – respondió Fate un poco avergonzada

_- Y qué esperas, no des nada por hecho, ni supongas nada Fate, es el primer error que puedes cometer, así que empieza bien_.

Fate la miro con los ojos brillosos de la emoción y movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Sabía que Lindy sería su soporte en las buenas y en las malas, de eso no tenía dudas.

Subió corriendo las escaleras, Nanoha aún estaba en la alberca, posiblemente se había dormido, así que entro para verificar que estaba echada disfrutando del agua sobre su cuerpo

_- Fate-chan, disculpa pero….. te esperaba_ – dijo agachando su cabeza sonrojada por la insinuación de esas palabras.

Fate esbozo una sonrisa, con una mano levantó su rostro y le planto un beso suave.

_- Espérame_ – respondió, se fue a su cuarto y al poco rato regreso con una bata encima, que frente a Nanoha se la quitó, haciendo que esta abriera la boca embobada por lo que sus ojos veían.

No era la primera vez que se bañaban juntas, pero en esos momentos las circunstancias eran diferentes, lo que hizo que Nanoha deseara tocar esa tersa y blanquecina piel, así que dejó de ver el cuerpo de amor, para dirigirse a sus ojos los cuales se mostraron más oscuros de lo habitual.

Fate se desnudó como siempre lo hacía cuando iban a tomar un baño, pero cuando se dio la vuelta para entrar a la alberca, cayó en cuenta que Nanoha la miraba casi con deseo y esto hizo que también sintiera su piel arder al pensar que, en cuanto entrara al agua podría tocarla de una manera diferente y eso hizo que sintiera una calor interno muy diferente al que había en el ambiente. De pronto recordó las palabras que su Oka-san le había dicho hace unos momentos y tuvo que controlar esos deseos que nacieron en ella.

Haciendo acopio de su fuerza de voluntad se introdujo al agua evitando en lo posible rozar esa piel, porque no estaba segura si podría controlar el llamado natural de su cuerpo.

Quería hablar con Nanoha pero por primera vez no sabía por dónde empezar, se formó un silencio incómodo, donde ambas se miraban de reojo, y después de un momento cuando sus miradas se encontraron solo atinaron a reír por lo ridículo de la situación, esto hizo que las cosas se relajaran y siguiera el curso normal que era entre ellas.

_- Fate-chan, déjame lavarte el cabello_

_- Si claro_ – respondió Fate a quien le fascinaba que Nanoha hiciera eso, porque la relajaba más aun siendo los dedos de su amada – _Uummmmm, gracias, se siente muy bien_.

_- Nyayayayaya, despues tú me lavas, porque también me gusta que Fate-chan me toque_ – dijo Nanoha sin pensarlo – _Dis…. culpa no me malinterpretes_

_- Tranquila, no estaba pensando en nada, excepto en una cosa_

_- Que cosa?_ – pregunto Nanoha intrigada

Fate se dio la vuelta y la miro a sus ojos, aquellos en los que se perdía y que no se cansaba de observar, cogió sus dos manos y cuando tuvo toda la atención de la cobriza dijo….

_- Nanoha, desde hace muchos años que llevo amándote, mi corazón solo lleva tu nombre escrito, no voy a negar que pensé olvidarte y dejar que este sentimiento muriera porque creí que nunca podrías corresponderme; sinceramente no me esperaba que pasara todo lo que paso hoy, sin embargo estoy muy agradecida por que me dio la oportunidad de estar aquí contigo, y no deseo estar en ningún otro lugar que no sea a tu lado, y quiero que siga así el resto de mi vida_.

Nanoha se sentía tan feliz como nunca lo había estado, deseaba responder y confesarse ante Fate, así como ella lo estaba haciendo

_- Fate-chan, te amo con todo mi ser y también pensé en dejar atrás toda esta locura, porque tuve miedo, mucho miedo de perder tu amistad y eso sería peor que amarte en secreto, pero también era muy doloroso, estar tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, lo que paso con Koichi, tan solo me confirmo que moriría sin ti y al igual que tú, lo de hoy fue una más que increíble sorpresa. No te dejare Fate-chan, yo deseo estar para siempre contigo._

_- Nanoha, quieres ser mi novia?_ – Fate sin apartar su mirada de los ojos color zafiro levanto la mano de su amor y beso su dorso como signo de que ella siempre sería su dama.

_- Sabes que sí, es lo que más anhelo_

Ambas se acercaron y juntaron sus labios en un tierno beso pero profundo, cargado de amor y esperanza; se separaron por menos que un segundo y se volvieron a besar pero éste se tornaba más demandante conforme pasaba el tiempo, Fate abrazo a Nanoha por la cintura atrayendo su cuerpo y Nanoha cruzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Fate, el beso se hizo más intenso y hambriento; por instinto acercaron sus cuerpos hasta llegar a tocar por completo la piel de sus pechos, este nuevo roce las hizo estremecer, despertando un deseo inusitado, llevándolas a la necesidad de sentir más a cada segundo.

Fate toco con su lengua los labios de Nanoha, quien no se hizo esperar y abrió la boca invitándola a pasar para saborear más de su interior. Fue glorioso, ambas lenguas se encontraron y empezaron a moverlas en sincronía, girando una alrededor de la otra en una danza enfebrecida. Los primeros gemidos no se hicieron esperar, saliendo de sus bocas para ser enmudecidos por el candente beso que se daban, instintivamente Nanoha enredó sus dedos en los cabellos dorados de su ahora amante, atrayendo más su cabeza porque deseaba fusionarse con ella; mientras Fate la sostenía con fuerza, acariciando su espalda, sintiendo con sus dedos esa suave piel, juntando sus cuerpos, haciendo del roce de sus pechos una experiencia única y demasiado excitante.

_- Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan, bajen la cena ya está lista_ – Les llamo Lindy

Ambas dejaron de besarse inmediatamente pero sus cuerpos no se movieron, sus respiraciones eran irregulares, sus corazón latían desesperadamente, en sus miradas solo había deseo y en sus entrepiernas empezaba a exhumar una humedad muy diferente a la del agua en la que estaban sumergidas, mientras sentían un palpitar que exigía ser apaciguado.

_- Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan me escucharon?_ – Lindy estaba al otro lado de la puerta

_- Si Oka-san ya bajamos_ - Respondió Fate pero sin soltar a Nanoha

_- Apuren_ – Y Lindy se fue a la cocina

Ninguna se movía, ambas secretamente deseaban haber estado completamente solas y seguir hasta las últimas consecuencias, no querían separarse solo seguir sintiéndose mutuamente, pero tuvieron que hacerlo.

-_ Cr… cr….creo que me.. me.. mejor bajamos_ – dijo Fate

- _S…..si….._ – confirmo Nanoha

Conforme se separaban cayeron en cuenta de la pose en que se encontraban, Nanoha estaba a sentada a horcadas sobre Fate, ante esto ambas bajaron la cabeza para percatarse con sorpresa como sus pechos se rozaban, lo que aumento la vergüenza entre ambas.

Rápidamente giraron sus cabezas a un lado, mientras Nanoha se levantaba para salir de la alberca. Cuando termino de pararse, Fate se quedó observando el cuerpo desnudo y mojado de su novia y tuvo que cerrar los ojos porque si seguía observándola nada podría evitar que se aventara sobre ella, puesto que el deseo en su interior estaba volviendo con mayor intensidad.

_- Adelántate por favor, yo termino de bañarme_ – Dijo Fate como excusa para aliviar sus deseos

Nanoha salió de baño mientras Fate se preguntaba, como es que había podido perder el control de esa manera, mejor dicho de donde había nacido todo ese deseo, nunca había sentido eso por Nanoha, la amaba pero el deseo que la invadió solo rozando su piel, juntando sus lenguas, oyendo sus pequeños gemidos enmudecidos en un beso sin fin, fue demasiado para ella, todavía sentía su cuerpo arder, el sabor de su boca, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor sintió miedo de lastimar a Nanoha o de arruinar la relación que apenas empezaba y que por tantos años había deseado

_- No Fate, no puedes hacer eso, ahora entiendo lo que mi madre quería decir_.

Por otro lado Nanoha estaba totalmente sorprendida, ella también se preguntaba cómo se había dejado llevar así, era cierto que deseaba estar con Fate, pero nunca se imaginó que un simple beso despertaría en su interior el deseo de casi devorarla y ni que decir cuando sintió sus pieles rozando y los dedos de Fate trazando caminos por su espalda que solo la conducía a la locura.

_- Sera que Fate desea lo mismo?. Nunca experimenté algo tan intenso en mi vida. Da un poco de miedo._

Durante la cena las cosas se calmaron, toda la familia junto con Nanoha compartían y reían de todo también hablaron sobre los entrenamientos, el trabajo y varias cosas hasta que se hizo tarde.

Ya en el cuarto de Fate, ambas se cohibieron un poco por que recordaron lo acontecido durante el baño, pero ese silencio fue roto por Fate, quien se acercó a ella y la miro como siempre lo hacía, llevo una mano a su mejilla y sus ojos expresaron todo el amor que sentía por ella.

_- Te amo Nanoha con todo mi ser. Discúlpame por lo de hace rato, en verdad no sé qué me pasó yo…._

_- Shhhhh….. no fuiste solo tú, yo también_ – le interrumpió Nanoha, poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios.

Con una sonrisa que enmarcaron sus rostros ambas arreglaron el problema por el momento, pero internamente se preguntaban lo que sentía exactamente la otra, pero la vergüenza de preguntar era mayor así que lo dejaron pasar.

_- Yo también te amo FAte, eres todo para mi_

Un beso casto dio por terminado el asunto y ambas se fueron a dormir, Fate abrazo el cuerpo de Nanoha, y ésta se acurruco en su pecho sintiendo su latir.

Sí, nada era mejor que tener a la persona amaba entre tus brazos sintiendo su respirar, oliendo su aroma, esto era todo lo que ambas querían y lucharían por ello, pero también se daban cuenta de lo mucho que tenían que aprender.

A la mañana siguiente Nanoha se fue temprano a su casa como lo había prometido, al llegar solo Momoko la esperaba.

_- Buen día mama_ – saludo Nanoha

_- Buen día hija, como te fue anoche?_

_- Bien_ - respondió un poco sonrojada

_- Ya veo_ - Momoko dibujo un sonrisa socarrona en su cara – _te parece si desayunamos?_

_- Si claro y gracias por esperarme_

_- Ya te dije que quería hablar contigo y cuanto antes mejor_

Alistaron el desayuno y mientras lo disfrutaban Momoko empezó a hablar

_- Que es Fate-chan para ti, hija?_

_- Ma…má_ – Nanoha nunca se esperó una pregunta tan directa de parte de su madre

_- Nanoha, crees que no me di cuenta de lo que paso ayer en la obra y tengo que admitir que no solo fue ahí, ustedes siempre han mostrado un cariño muy profundo e incondicional, a eso tengo que agregar el cómo cuida Fate de tí, como se miran, hasta se sonrojan cuando se ven. Dime la verdad por favor?_

_- Fate-chan es….. es… mi novia y no importa lo que piensen yo estaré con ella porque en verdad la quiero mucho. Yo la amo mamá_

_- Tranquila Nanoha, siempre te dije que lo importante es ser feliz y si ella te hace feliz pues es bienvenida y a decir verdad Fate-chan es una persona que se ha ganado el corazón de todos aquí, así que estoy segura que nadie tendrá objeción alguna_.

_- Gracias Mamá_ – Respondió Nanoha con una sonrisa que lo decía todo

_- En realidad solo quería confirmar mis sospechas, pero ahora ustedes tienen una gran responsabilidad entre sus manos y es justamente de cuidar esa felicidad, no es algo que se aprende como en los libros, y estoy segura que con respecto al sexo encontraran bastante referencia. Por cierto no debes avergonzarte porque es algo normal._

_- Mama que dices?_ – El color de Nanoha solo era comparado con el de un tomate

_- Nanoha por favor, sé que aun te falta mucho por crecer, pero es importante que padre e hijos se sienten a hablar sobre sexo pero sobre todo de cómo llevar una buena relación. Nosotros tuvimos que aprender a la mala porque antes todos estos temas era un tabú, pero ahora hay más libertad y no quiero que caminen por rutas dolorosas cuando con un poco de información se pueden evitar sufrimientos innecesarios._

_- Entiendo y gracias_ – Dijo Nanoha todavía con los colores en la cara los cuales trato de esconder bajando la cabeza

Momoko hablo con ella sobre la importancia de comunicarse, de ser sinceros con sus sentimientos, de corregir errores, de no dejarse llevar por el orgullo, la importancia del perdón, y lo más importante no apresurar las cosas, porque todo tiene su tiempo

Nanoha la escucho con mucho interés y había cosas que no tenía ningún problema con Fate como hablar y perdonarse, pero había otras en las que tendrían que trabajar.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Fate, esta estaba sumida en sus pensamientos durante el desayuno, Lindy aprovecho que todos se habían ido a trabajar y decidió continuar la conversación que dejaron pendiente la noche anterior.

_- Fate-chan te veo preocupada, pasa algo?_

_- No madre, es solo que…._ - Fate tenía mucha pena de hablar sobre lo ocurrido en el baño

_- Que te dije anoche, confía en mi por favor, solo así podré ayudarte_

_- Tengo miedo de lastimar a Nanoha _

_- Por qué dice eso Fate, paso algo anoche?_ – Lindy se preocupo

_- Si_…. – respondió Fate sin saber cómo comenzar – _Es que….. de pronto empecé a…. tener ciertos sentimientos que nunca había tenido por Nanoha, es decir si quiero estar con ella, pero anoche mientras nos bañábamos, pues….._

_- Ahhh, ya veo, sentiste deseos por ella?_ – Lindy pregunto más tranquila

_- Ssiii_ – Fate estaba completamente roja

_- Tranquila Fate, eso es normal, más aun a su edad, donde las hormonas empiezan a enloquecer y te aseguro que eso no pasara rápido_

_- Y que puedo hacer?_ – Fate levantó su cabeza más preocupada que antes

_- Fate tarde o temprano pasara, lo importante es que ambas estén seguras de lo que están haciendo que sepan muy bien lo que ello conlleva, bueno en ustedes no habrá problema consecuentes, jajajajajaaj….. pero su relación puede ir por dos caminos, que continúen y su enamoramiento cambie a un verdadero amor, donde dejen de ver la vida color rosa y tengan responsabilidades y obligaciones de una pareja común o que todo se convierta en simple y llanamente placer y puro sexo_.

_- Eso no pasara, yo en verdad la amo y sé que ella siente lo mismo por mí, siempre ha sido así desde que nos conocimos_

_- Lo sé, por eso estoy casi segura que ustedes seguirán juntas y me atrevo a decir que para siempre, pero eso no quita el hecho de que muchas veces el amor se confunde con el sexo y al final solo queda eso, me entiendes?, muchas parejas hoy en día no hablan, no comparten sus ideas, no se respetan, y cuando cometen errores se dejan llevar por el orgullo y para variar ni se piden perdón, y eso se debe a la rutina y es que muchas cosas lo dan por hecho, hasta a su pareja_.

_- Nanoha y yo siempre hablamos de todo_

_- Y de cosas realmente importantes?, como por ejemplo, sabes cómo se siente ella al respecto de tus deseos?, acaso sabes si ella siente o desea lo mismo que tú?, esta lista o no?, o acaso tu misma sabes si lo estás?. Te diré que hablar al respecto no es tan fácil. Te atreverías a decirle a Nanoha que quieres hacer el amor con ella, así nada más?. No lo creo tomando en cuenta lo mucho que te costó decirle tus sentimientos. Solo imagínatelo, sin responderme._

La expresión de Fate lo decía todo, sentía terror de solo imaginarse esa situación, peor sería si se hiciera realidad.

_- Ahora lo vez Fate, a esas cosas me refiero, abrir tus verdaderos sentimientos y deseos a la otra persona da miedo porque no sabes cómo lo va a tomar, porque temes el rechazo o los malos pensamientos, esas son las cosas que hay que aprender a comunicarse, solo así sabrán respetarse y ser realmente una pareja donde ambas vayan por el mismo camino ya que ambas estarán de acuerdo en lo que sea que decidan, pero siempre juntas. Por eso te decía no supongas nada_.

_- Creo que tener una relación seria es muy complicado, verdad mamá?_

_- Claro que sí, porque cualquier decisión que tomes influyirá en ambas, pero es una aventura que vale la pena vivir, no te voy a negar que en el camino van a tener muchos problemas y sufrimientos, pero sin estos no sabrías valorar lo que tienes, ya que estos son los que te enseñan de verdad, de los que debes aprender y con los que debes crecer para disfrutar los buenos momentos._

_- Gracias Oka-san_ – Respondió Fate con una sonrisa

_- Para eso estoy aquí y para eso soy tu madre Fate-chan, para guiarte y ahora será más importante que nunca que me hables como ya te lo dije antes, de acuerdo?_

_- Si Oka-san_ - dicho esto Fate se acercó y abrazo a su madre, era increíble la tranquilidad que sentía cuando recibía ese abrazo de su madre adoptiva.

Una vez Fate estuvo en su dormitorio, sonó su celular, era Nanoha

_- Hola Nanoha, como estas, todo bien con tu madre?_

_- Si claro, nada que deba preocuparte, más que todo consejos para que podamos estar mejor juntas, por cierto creo que ya todos saben en mi casa de nosotras, y están de acuerdo_

_- Aquí también y al igual mi Oka-san también hablo conmigo, la verdad es que es mejor que todos lo sepan odio tener secretos con ellos._

_- Si yo igual, aunque no voy a negar que prefiero resolver mis problemas sola_

_- Pero no estás sola Nanoha, yo siempre estaré a tu lado_ – Dijo Fate en un tono tierno

_- Fate-chan_ – Respondió Nanoha quien al escuchar eso se derretía de amor

_- Te amo, quiero que lo sepas_ – Fate se sentía feliz de poder decir esas palabras sin miedo

_- Yo también te amo, y no me cansare de repetirlo_ – Nanoha respondió sintiendo igual felicidad y una paz inmensa

_- Quiero verte, quiere salir conmigo por la tarde?_

_- Claro que si, nos vemos en el parque, te parece?_

_- Muy bien, ahí te espero_

_- Hasta más tarde Fate-chan_

_- Hasta luego mi dulce Nanoha_

_- Nyaaaaa, nunca creí que fueras una romántica_

_- Pues, me parece que hay algunas cosas de mi que aún no conoces_

_- Unmm, no sabía que me escondías secretos Fate-chan_ – Nanoha quería picar un poco a su amor

_- No son secretos tan solo que me inspiras para hacer algunas cosas que como amigas no podía_ – Fate bajaría la luna para su cobriza se lo pedía

_- Nyaaaaaa entonces estoy ansiosa de conocer esa nueva faceta de Fate-chan_

_- Muy bien, entonces a la tarde nos vemos_

_- Chau mi amor_

_- Na…. Nanoha_ – Fate se sorprendió por sus últimas palabras, pero sonrió sintiendo una gran felicidad – _mi amor… que hermoso suena con tu voz_

_- Fate-chan las palabras no son suficientes para expresar lo que siento por ti… Debo irme, mi madre me llama, cuídate Fate-chan, estoy ansiosa por verte esta tarde._

_- Yo también, cuídate hasta la tarde, un beso_

_- Un beso_

Ya por la tarde ambas se encontraron y decidieron pasear sin rumbo fijo, se veían radiantes, deseaban pasar cada momento juntas y siempre que encontraban algún lugar íntimo sus labios se decían cuanto se amaban pero sin pronunciar palabras, solo sintiéndose, saboreándose. Fate siempre abrazaba a Nanoha por atrás, endulzando sus oídos con palabras tiernas, cargadas de amor. No les importaba nada ni nadie, estaban felices caminaban tomadas de la mano con los dedos entrelazados, pasearon por la playa, por parques y plazas, pero sin importar donde fueran las sonrisas de sus rostros no desaparecían.

De pronto empezó a llover así que tuvieron que correr a la casa de Fate que se encontraba más cerca, sin embargo igual se mojaron

_- Vaya que aguacero_ – Dijo Nanoha tratando de no mojar el piso

_- Vamos a cambiarnos sino pescaremos un resfriado_ – Respondió Fate

Se fueron directo al baño a cambiarse, pero ambas se percataron de lo peligroso que podría ser ya que ahora si se encontraban solas, no había nadie en casa. Ambas pensando lo mismo se dieron la espalda y se fueron quitando la ropa, pero sus cuerpos gritaban por acercarse y por sentir el calor de la otra. Ambas suspiraron al mismo tiempo, lo que las sorprendió, se dieron la vuelta y rieron, pero ni bien sus ojos se encontraron, sin poder evitarlo, fueron al encuentro de la otra, fusionándose en un beso ardiente cargado de deseo.

Fate sujetaba a Nanoha por la cintura mientras el beso continuaba con fogosidad, fue palpando su espalda, haciendo que su preciosa cobriza se estremeciera en sus brazos; atreviéndose a ir un poco más lejos fue bajando sus manos, primero por sus caderas las cuales acariciaba torpemente por los nervios. Nanoha tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Fate, pero también se aventuró tocando el cuello, hombros y brazos, con toda su palma. El beso se hacía más intenso, abrieron sus bocas e invitaron a sus lenguas a encontrarse y continuar con unos movimientos alocados, Fate estaba en un estado eufórico, cuando introdujo su lengua en la boca de Nanoha no pudo más, tomó el trasero de Nanoha entre sus manos lo sujeto con fuerza y la atrajó contra sí, movió su cuerpo haciendo que sus centros se rozaran.

_- Fate_ – gimió con fuerza Nanoha, por que el roce hizo que su excitación se disparara y como reacción sus dedos se aferraron fuertemente a los brazos de su novia

Fate la miro con sus ojos oscurecidos, e hipnotizada se dirigió al lóbulo de su oreja y empezó a chuparlo, mientras ahora sus manos no dejaban de moverse entre la espalda, cintura, abdomen, caderas y glúteos de Nanoha. Fue bajando hacia el cuello mientras depositaba besos, mordiscos y lamidas las cuales eran correspondidos con gemidos cada vez más intensos de parte de Nanoha y que a la vez eran música para los oídos de Fate.

Ambas estaban en un estado de excitación tal que no podían parar, la humedad en sus sexos se incrementaba mientras sus deseos se desbordaban sin control. Fate fue empujando a Nanoha hacia la habitación hasta llegar a la cama; Fate sostuvo a Nanoha para evitar que se desplome mientras con su otro brazo sostenía el peso de ambas, hasta que inclino todo su cuerpo sobre el de Nanoha y se recostó sobre ella sintiendo el roce de sus pieles que ardían y reclamaban por más.

_- Te deseo_ – dos palabras que salieron sin ser pensadas por Nanoha, en un jadeo que fue arrancado mientras Fate besaba la curva entre el cuello y el hombro.

_- Yo también_ – respondió Fate con voz ronca y mirando con los ojos oscurecidos a Nanoha para después besarla con pasión, prácticamente la devoraba, en su mente solo estaba el deseo de poseer a Nanoha, de hacerla suya.

Nanoha abrió las piernas entre las cuales Fate se acomodó, la excitación era tal que a pesar de estar todavía con la ropa interior ya querían calmar ese palpitar desenfrenado existente entre sus piernas para aplacar el calor sofocante consumándolo con el sexo y el placer.

Fate no dejaba de tocar el cuerpo de Nanoha al igual que sus piernas, sus labios fueron bajando por el cuello, los hombros y la clavícula, depositando ardientes besos, dejando marcas en su camino, reclamando la posesión de ese cuerpo que la enloquecía.

Nanoha gemía sin privación alguna a cada punto sensible que Fate encontraba en su recorrido, no podía controlarse ni tampoco quería, sintió como las manos de Fate deslizaban los tirantes de su brasier por los hombros de una manera desesperada para descubrir sus pequeños pechos aun en formación, pero que mostraban una erección de los pezones debido a la excitación los cuales la rubia capturo con poca delicadeza ya solo quería calmar las llamas que la abrasaban; así que tomo uno de ellos lo chupo con fuerza, le dio pequeñas mordidas, mientras que una de sus manos apretaba y manoseaba el otro pecho de Nanoha.

Fate se estaba dejando llevar sin percatarse que sus acciones rápidas y en ciertos momentos torpes estaban asustando a Nanoha, quien a pesar de estar tan excitada en un principio, no pudo evitar que la inseguridad fuera ganando terreno, llegando a sentir temor, pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando Fate empezó a mover sus caderas, con embestidas en un principio imperceptibles pero en cuanto sintió el gran placer que esto producía, sostuvo con sus manos el trasero de Nanoha, e hizo más presión entre sus sexos los cuales empezó a frotar con más fuerza a pesar de estar con la ropa interior puesta, se apoyó en el hombro de Nanoha, mientras jadeaba descontroladamente cerca al oído de la cobriza, quien sentía el aire caliente de su aliento en la oreja. Fate había perdido el control por completo, tanto que no escuchaba las suplicas de Nanoha

_- Para Fate….detente….. por favor_ – la cobriza empujaba a la rubia por los hombros y a sus suplicas aumento el movimiento de su cuerpo para detener todo lo que estaba pasando, pero le fue imposible ya que Fate siempre fue más alta y fuerte físicamente que ella, y tenía un agarre férreo contra su cuerpo

_- FATE YA BASTA_ _PARAAAAAAAA…..._


	6. Conociendo tu cuerpo

Hola a todos, disculpen el retraso, pero estuve nuevamente de viaje, además de que tuve problemas para escribir este capítulo, intentare actualizarlo pronto, pero me resultara un poco difícil, sin embargo no desesperen por que se cómo ira toda la historia.

Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews me alientan a continuar, siempre respondo pero de manera interna, y cualquier comentario es bienvenido, eso me ayuda a mejorar el Fic

Aquí les dejo, espero lo disfruten

Los personajes de MGLN no me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 6: Conociendo tu cuerpo**

_- DETENTE FATE _– Nanoha gritó mientras empujaba a Fate

El grito fue tan fuerte que Fate se asustó, levanto su cabeza rápidamente, reaccionando y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Toda excitación se enfrió al ver como los ojos de su amada se volvían brillosos y mostraban temor, miedo de ella y de lo que estaba haciendo

_- Na…. Na..….Nanoha discúlpame, no sé …. que me paso, yo….. en verdad lo lamento _– le dijo Fate, quien tenía los ojos muy abiertos, mientras se incorporaba lentamente de la cama, pero de nada valieron sus disculpas por que recibió una fuerte cachetada de parte de la cobriza.

No podía creer que Nanoha le hubiera dado tremendo golpe, solo pudo poner una mano en su mejilla mientras la miraba con tristeza y culpa, porque sabía que se lo merecía.

Nanoha también se incorporó de la cama y avergonzada se tapó los pechos mientras se acomodaba el brasier.

_- Tengo que irme_ – Fue todo lo que dijo

_- Nanoha….no….por favor….quédate. Creo que hay algunas cosas que tenemos que hablar _– El temor de perder a Nanoha y haber mandado al tacho de basura su relación le hizo mencionar las palabras que tanto le había recomendado su madre que debían hacer y tal como lo predijo fue lo último que hicieron

_- No quiero escucharte ahora Fate_ – Nanoha realmente estaba ofendida y enfadada

_- No podemos dejar las cosas así, tratemos de solucionarlo, pero primero perdóname te lo suplico, perdóname_ – Esas últimas palabras sonaron quebradas por la garganta seca y las lágrimas que empezaba a emanar de los ojos de rubia, quien solo suplicaba a quien la escuchara para que las cosas se solucionaran, sin embargo no fue así.

_- Ahora no Fate, te perdono, pero creo que lo mejor será que me vaya_ – Nanoha solo quería salir corriendo, por miedo, sin embargo no era temor de Fate, no sabía explicar a que, sentía inseguridad y solo tenía en mente la necesidad de salir a caminar tomar aire y pensar

_- Aun llueve puedes enfermar_ – le dijo Fate esperanzada en que eso hiciera reaccionar a Nanoha

_- No me importa_ – Cada vez Nanoha se entercaba más, y elevaba el tono de voz

_- Está bien tranquila, te daré ropa seca y te prestare un impermeable y paraguas para que no te mojes, por favor espera_

_- Apúrate por favor_ – la respuesta fue tajante de parte de la cobriza quien no la miraba

Fate se puso su bata, le dio ropa seca a Nanoha, y fue a buscar el impermeable y paraguas, de regreso encontró a la cobriza ya lista de pie en la puerta de salida; Fate no pudo soportarlo más y la abrazó por detrás mientras enterraba su cara en la nuca de l.a ojiazul

_- Discúlpame, discúlpame por favor, no quise faltarte el respeto ni lastimarte tú lo sabes, no es así?_

Esta acción desesperada de Fate y el tono de voz angustiado, hizo que el corazón de Nanoha se apiadara y sintió mucho pesar en dejar tan afligida a la rubia, pero aún se sentía dolida por lo sucedido, así que bajo la cabeza y respondió

_- Lo siento Fate, creo que ambas no controlamos la situación así que no te culpes solo tú, fui yo quien hablo primero sin contemplar lo que ambas queríamos, pero necesito pensar un poco._

_- No termines conmigo por favor, podemos solucionarlo si hablamos, siempre lo hemos hecho_

_- Si pero ahora es diferente Fate_ – Nanoha se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos y por primera vez desde lo ocurrido la miro a los ojos y se sorprendió al ver tanto dolor impregnado en ese ser tan maravilloso que era su hermosa rubia, nunca se imaginó que estuviera en ese estado _– Tranquila Fate, no pienso terminar contigo, pero creo que mejor nos calmamos y pensamos lo que queremos y deseamos, te parece?_

_- Te amo, más que a mi vida te amo_

_- Lo sé, y yo a ti, pero eso no borra lo que paso, y siento que nada estuvo bien, o tu si?_

_- No, sé que no_

_- Por eso mañana hablamos por favor_

_- Está bien, puedo… darte… un beso?_ – Fate tuvo que pedir permiso, se sentía tan culpable que no se atrevió a acercarse más de lo que su flor de cerezo le permitiera

_- Creo que si_ – respondió Nanoha acercándose y dándole un beso rápido, que prácticamente fue un roce de labios, se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada más salió hacia la torrencial lluvia sin que eso le importase.

Ambas sintieron que ese beso dolía y sabia a amargura, Fate estaba destrozada, se puso a llorar hasta llegar a su cuarto y en cuanto cerró la puerta se derrumbó en el piso, mientras a su mente llegaban imágenes de lo ocurrido, y no podía creer como se había convertido en un ser dominado por sus más primitivos deseos, sabía que tenía que controlarse por que podía lastimarla y así ocurrió, se martirizaba pensando una y otra vez, mientras se preguntaba - (por qué …. por qué hice eso?...por queeeee?).

Casi arrastrándose llego a su cama donde abrazó su almohada mientras esta absorbía las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, recordando las palabras de su Oka-san ("muchas veces confunden el amor con sexo…"), empezó a entrarle dudas acerca de sus sentimientos, si tal vez estos sean solo deseo físico y nada más, una simple atracción la cual pasaría una vez Nanoha fuera suya, se aterró ante esa posibilidad, necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero quién?, no se encontraba nadie y a pesar de eso como abordaría el tema, se sentía más sola que nunca en la vida, ni siquiera cuando vivía con su verdadera madre se había sentido tan sola y vulnerable. Siguió llorando hasta quedar profundamente dormida por el cansancio.

Entre tanto Nanoha se dirigió al parque que estaba cerca a su casa, se sentó en un banco resguardado de la lluvia bajo un árbol. Por qué tuvo miedo?, conocía muy bien a Fate, no tendría por qué haberse asustado, ella sabía perfectamente bien que nunca le haría daño, pero todo iba tan a prisa que cuando sintió perder el control a Fate, la inseguridad se apodero de ella desvaneciendo cualquier rastro de placer, deseo o excitación que haya tenido, dando paso a la incomodidad y el querer librarse de aquel calor sofocante que la estaba asfixiando, más aun cuando escucho los jadeos de la rubia cerca su oído, casi como si no fuera ella, sino otra persona totalmente desconocida.

Sin encontrar respuestas se dirigió a su casa, aprovechando que la lluvia había cesado un poco, cuando llegó, se encontró con su hermano Kyoya, quien había regresado de la casa de los Tsukimura, ya que había salido con su novia, la hermana de Suzuka

_- Hola Nanoha, tan temprano, creí que saldrías con Fate y no regresarías hasta la noche_

_- Si salí pero la lluvia nos perjudicó_

_- Por la cara que traes, no creo que solo haya sido la lluvia_

_- Sabes que prefiero resolver mis problemas sola hermanito_

_- Cuando los problemas son de uno es fácil decir eso porque solo te afectan a ti, en cambio hablando de pareja lo que decidas afecta a la otra persona, y mientras no sepas que piensa Fate, no puedes decidir por ella._

_- Gracias onii-chan_

_- Solo es un consejo basado en mi experiencia. Bueno te dejo solo vine por una chaqueta hoy hará frío, hasta más tarde hermanita_

_- Cuídate hasta más tarde_

Nanoha subió a su habitación, ahora que estaba más tranquila y podía pensar mejor, recordó lo acontecido. En verdad deseaba estar con Fate, pero le asusto la actitud que ella fue tomando conforme pasaban las cosas, ella estaba dispuesta a entregarse pero no de esa manera. Realmente tenía que hablar con la rubia, solo así podía saber que le había pasado para que actuara de esa manera.

Ese mismo fin de semana, en la mansión Tsukimura otra historia de amor se suscitaba, pero los problemas vendrían por terceras personas….

_- Suzuka_ – Nombraba Arisa a la persona que tenía entre sus brazos, después de quedarse sin aliento por el beso profundo que se dieron

_- Arisa, me gustas mucho –_ Suzuka respondía, mientras la miraba con ternura – _Creo que estoy enamorada de ti_

_- Y yo de ti_ – Dijo Arisa, aunque un poco avergonzada de abrir su corazón, ya que ella siempre fue muy reservada en ese aspecto sentimental.

Ambas estaban echadas en la cama de Suzuka, y se daban pequeños besos entre sonrojos y sonrisas, estaban muy felices de haberse encontrado

_- No te parece increíble que una obra de teatro nos haya juntado tanto?_ – Preguntaba Suzuka, estando apoyada en el pecho de la rubia de ojos verdes.

Ambas al estar trabajando en los preparativos de la obra habían convivido más tiempo y sus roces se hacían más frecuentes. Descubrieron que tenían demasiadas cosas en común, y sus caracteres compatibilizaban perfectamente; Ariza activa y enérgica, contrastaba con una Suzuka paciente y pasiva, no en vano dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen y ellas eran un ejemplo muy claro.

_- Creo que no fuimos las únicas, jajajajajaj_ – Rió Arisa pensando en sus otras dos amigas

_- Bueno tanto Fate como Nanoha siempre han sido así, solo ellas no lo veían_ – Respondió Suzuka con una sonrisa

_- Yo diría que tenían miedo _– Dijo Arisa pensando la situación

_- Y tú no tuviste miedo?_ – Cuestionaba Suzuka deseando saber que sentía su pareja

_- Estaba aterrada_ – respondió Arisa

**Flash Back**

Una vez hubo terminado la obra, Arisa tomo de la mano a Suzuka y salieron a prisa del teatro, Arisa no quería perder más tiempo, el beso que vio de sus amigas le lleno el pecho de alegría al pensar que tal vez podría pasar lo mismo con su querida amiga, a la cual ahora prácticamente arrastraba lejos de cualquier ojo curioso; quería intimidad y lo encontró bajo un árbol cerca las canchas donde hacían deporte.

Suzuka miro el lugar y empezó a sentir nervios, ansiedad por saber que iba a pasar, por qué Arisa le había llevado ahí?

_- Suzuka, yo quie…ro decirte al…. algo_ – Dijo finalmente Arisa mientras sostenía las manos de la muchacha de pelo violáceo

_- Dime, te escucho_ – Respondió Suzuka, quien sonrió para dar confianza a su compañera

_- Tu siempre has sido mi mejor amiga, siempre hemos compartido más entre nosotras por muchas cosas que tenemos en común, sin embargo todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta que cuando estoy contigo me siento muy feliz, y me encanta pasar el tiempo a tu lado sin importar lo que hagamos_ – Arisa la miraba a los ojos para que viera a donde quería llegar, porque aún no se animaba a decir las palabras exactas

_- Siento lo mismo Arisa_ – Respondió Suzuka – _Y sabes, haber visto a Fate y Nanoha me ha hecho dar cuenta que siento algo muy especial por ti, algo que es mucho más que amistad,…. me gustas Arisa…..me gustas mucho_.

Arisa se quedó sorprendida primero porque era ella la que iba a confesarse y resultó al revés y segundo los ojos que observaba se veían tan hermosos en esos momentos que no dijo nada quedándose hipnotizada mientras el tiempo pasaban; Suzuka se asustó porque pensó que tal vez se había equivocado con Arisa

_- Disculpa …..creo que … me deje llevar, no debí decirte esto, yo…_

_- Tú también me gustas_ – Arisa reaccionó a tiempo esbozando una sonrisa

Ambas se miraron a los ojos y dejaron que sus sentimientos dijeran lo demás, lentamente se acercaron sin apartar la vista hasta terminar con un tierno beso, mientras se abrazaban dejándose llevar por el encanto de la noche estrellada y la luz de la luna llena que se filtraba por las hojas del frondoso árbol bajo el que se encontraban.

**Fin flash back**

– _Pero ahora soy feliz a tu lado_ – Dijo Ariza al recordar su primer beso y abrazó a Suzuka con más fuerza mientras depositaba un beso en su cabeza para terminar con un suspiro prolongado

Después de un tiempo en silencio donde solo se escuchaban las respiraciones de ambas, y disfrutaban de su compañía, Suzuka empezó a preocuparse

_- Que haremos Arisa? , tus padres jamás aceptaran una relación como la nuestra_

_- Lo sé, son chapados a la antigua, solo confío en que el tiempo les enseñe a ver las cosas de otra manera_ – Puso una mano en el mentón de Suzuka para que mirara a sus ojos – _Pero sin importar lo que pase peleare por ti, porque estoy segura que es a ti a quien quiero a mi lado, para siempre._

_- Arisa_ – Susurró Suzuka, mientras sus labios se volvían a encontrar perdiéndose en la calidez que cada una entregaba a la otra

Tanto Ariza como Suzuka, pertenecían a familias millonarias, vivían en mansiones, pero sus padres eran anticuados, preocupados por sus apellidos, sus negocios, y sobre todo por el que dirán dentro la sociedad, algo común entre las personas con ese estilo de vida.

Lastimosamente estas responsabilidades tenían a los padres de ambas adolescentes lejos por muchos lapsos de tiempo, por lo tanto ambas habían encontrado a una persona que las apoyaba, escuchaba, confiaba y comprendía, estos lazos afectuosos las acercaron tanto que compartían mucho tiempo juntas, y fue inevitable que el amor floreciera, ya que ellas daban y recibían todo lo que necesitaban estando juntas.

El tener amistad con sus otras amigas, condujo a no dejarse llevar por las superficialidades de su posición social, ambas tenían planes de que algún día harían algo provechoso por las personas una vez y pudieran hacerse cargo de las empresas de sus congéneres, pero ahora lo importante era hacer todo lo posible por conservar el amor que habían encontrado una al lado de la otra.

Esa era la última semana de clases, y prácticamente era para clausurar el año escolar, y los profesores decidieron que era hora de que todos recibieran clases de educación sexual, ya que la edad era pertinente y habían tenido algunas experiencias pasadas con embarazos prematuros, además de ser norma en todas las escuelas dar información al respecto, así que destinaron esa semana para ello, más aun que se acercaban las vacaciones

Fate y Nanoha ya se encontraban en el aula, ambas habían llegado a la escuela por separado y al entrar al aula Fate la vio sentada en su asiento, quiso acercarse pero no sabía si era prudente o no, simplemente agacho la cabeza y se fue directo a su lugar, al poco rato llego Hayate junto con Arisa y Suzuka tomadas de la mano y al verlas se dieron cuenta inmediatamente que algo pasaba.

_- Hey chicas donde estaban, les estuvimos esperando donde siempre para venir juntas pero nunca llegaron_ – dijo Hayate para ver la interacción de ambas.

Nanoha con el comentario reacciono, y recién se dio cuenta que Fate había llegado y estaba sentada mirándola, sin atreverse a acercarse, pero lo que más le asombro, fue ver la cara que tenía. Fate a pesar que había intentado dormir no había descansado nada, en su mirada solo había angustia, pena, arrepentimiento, dolor; Nanoha simplemente sintió su corazón hacerse un nudo y quiso levantarse e ir corriendo a su lado para darle un abrazo y que supiera que a pesar de todo su amor por ella estaba intacto, de eso no tenía duda, pero en ese momento varios compañeros entraron y tras ellos la profesora que impartiría las clases especiales esa semana.

_- Buenos días a todos, me presentare mi nombre de Akane Kinomoto, soy sexóloga y estaré a cargo de ustedes esta última semana para unas clases que espero escuchen con atención._

Y así comenzó la clase de Educación Sexual, obviamente hubo una pequeña revisión general a la anatomía tanto femenina como masculina y también la reproducción. La mayoría se veían aburridos porque muchas cosas ya las sabían, la tecnología y la comunicación hacían maravillas cuando buscabas cierta información y obviamente casi todo ya estaba en las páginas que hablaban exclusivamente de estos temas, así que no había nada muy novedoso.

También aprendieron como sus hormonas estaban provocando todos los cambios que observaban, tanto en hombres como en mujeres, algunos se sorprendieron al saber cómo las mujeres tenían cierta visita mensual que afectaba incluso su humor, todo provocado por las hormonas que eran las que regían con más fuerza en las mujeres y como esto marcaban el fin de la infancia femenina para dar paso a una adolescente capaz de engendrar vida, y que por tal motivo las mujeres maduraban más rápido que los hombres.

_- Bueno mis queridos adolescentes, ya que dimos una pauta general al cuerpo del hombre y la mujer, ahora ya saben lo que están pasando sus compañeros y compañeras. Ahora yo les pregunto, para que estamos llevando estas clases?_

_- Para la nota de biología_ – Se escuchó una voz burlesca masculina y no faltaron las risas

_- Bien, quien quiera que haya dicho eso, solo demuestra como los hombres son más inmaduros y les aseguro que eso no va a cambiar. Alguien más?_

_- Para aprender cómo llevar una buena relación con tu pareja y saber tomar decisiones sobre nuestra vida sexual_ – Fate siempre había demostrado más madurez que el resto de la clase había hablado claro; durante la charla, solo recordaba las palabras de su madre y lo relacionaba con lo sucedido.

_- Me alegra saber que siempre hay alguien capaz de darse cuenta del porqué de las cosas, pero me sorprende escuchar que sea una mujer, ya que por lo general a nosotras nos cuesta hablar de estos temas frente a los hombres_.

Nanoha miró a Fate enternecida y orgullosa de saber que tenía a una pareja tan madura, pero entonces se preguntó, qué pasó con ella el fin de semana?, donde se había ido esa madurez?

_- Las clases que estoy impartiendo son de Educación Sexual, y en general es un conjunto de aprendizajes que permiten el buen desarrollo de las capacidades sexuales, su coordinación y buena interrelación con las otras personas para estimular positivamente su condición sexual consiguiendo espontaneidad, comunicación, y también respeto y estima__[__de parte de la pareja_.

La sensei Kinomoto continuaba con su clase, mientras la mayoría empezaba a prestar mayor atención ya que era un tema que les interesaba en demasía.

_- Hoy en día con los medios de comunicación, es muy fácil saber sobre sexo y sus prácticas, pero ninguna te informa sobre tomar buenas decisiones, sobre saber el momento adecuado, solo te dicen que se puede y como cuidarse, y muchas de las cosas que ven en las películas, series y telenovelas por lo general dan mala información, haciendo ver la práctica del sexo, como algo común, casi como tomarse una taza de café._

Con estas palabras empezaron a aparecer imágenes en la pizarra expuestas por un data, donde se miraban parejas de adolescentes en situaciones románticas, dándose un beso, y otras de imágenes en posiciones sexuales sacadas de la televisión.

_- Muchas de nuestra educación viene del núcleo familiar, del entorno social, es decir nuestras amistades, pero también nuestra cultura como sociedad. __El __comportamiento sexual humano__ se dirige a la satisfacción de __pulsaciones__ sexuales (__libido__), a la obtención de __placer__ y de una necesidad de relación __íntima_.

A esto aparecieron imágenes de niños y adolescentes en diferentes edades e imágenes con sus padres y amigos en diferentes situaciones, explicando como la sexualidad está presente desde los primero días de vida, vinculada a la relación con los padres, su vivencia a través de los cuidados y las caricias de sus progenitores, creando lazos afectivos que son necesarios para el desarrollo social y sexual de los niños. Explicando cómo empiezan a conocer su cuerpo, lo que necesita y produce placer.

Habló sobre el enamoramiento hacia el progenitor del sexo opuesto o en algunos casos incluso hacia el del mismo sexo (complejo de Edipo y complejo de Electra). Dando énfasis en que es importante que los padres no coaccionen las conductas que puedan ser del sexo opuesto.

_- A partir de los 9 años, el interés sexual se centra en el conocimiento del cuerpo y de los órganos sexuales. Los juegos sexuales, mixtos o entre miembros del mismo sexo, forman parte de esta etapa y son un elemento clave para la formación de la identidad sexual. Los valores de la sociedad y de la familia sobre la sexualidad son determinantes en esta etapa_.

La primera parte de la explicación fue rápida y general, solo para dar conocimiento acerca de lo importante de las relaciones humanas, los lazos en la familia y como la sexualidad empieza desde muy temprana edad

_- Ahora entraremos a la edad en la que ustedes se encuentran y verán no solo los cambios físicos que están experimentando, sino también los cambios sicológicos y emocionales. La pubertad_

A esto se mostraban imágenes de pre adolescentes y sus cambios físicos tanto de hombres como de mujeres

_- Durante la pubertad se produce la secreción masiva de hormonas sexuales, lo cual influye considerablemente en el individuo y determina su carácter y su comportamiento social. La rebeldía y la búsqueda de pareja son dos de las más frecuentes actitudes en esta etapa_.

Nanoha y Fate ante la última frase se miraron y quedaron prendadas entre sus ojos. Sus miradas eran intensas pero al poco tiempo ambas se pusieron rojas, al darse cuenta que estaban tonteando en medio de la clase, así que dieron un respingo y volvieron a mirar al frente y sonreían para sus adentros.

_- Las hormonas sexuales se activan en esta etapa y determinarán los cambios físicos y psicológicos. Al principio, el cuerpo sufre un crecimiento acelerado, después surgen una serie de cambios en las formas del cuerpo: a las chicas les crecen las caderas y los pechos, les sale vello en la pelvis, y a los chicos les cambia la voz, les crecen los genitales y les sale vello en el pubis_ _también_.

Al ver las fotos del desarrollo de los cuerpos de ambos géneros, las muchachas se pusieron un poco incomodas al respecto, mientras que los varones empezaban ya a rumorear entre ellos y se escuchaban risitas de fondo.

_- En esta etapa se alcanza la madurez biológica, pero aún no está completada la madurez psicológica y social. En este periodo se experimentan emociones contradictorias. Por una parte, aún no se han abandonado ciertos caracteres de la niñez, y a la vez comienzan a experimentar sensaciones propias del adulto_.

Esta última parte hizo que tanto Nanoha como Fate reaccionaran, puesto que podía explicar un poco el comportamiento de la rubia el fin de semana, por qué Fate había cedido a sus deseos, y el cómo ambas no estaban preparadas sicológicamente para ir mas allá. Sin embargo era una guerra interna muy fuerte, entre hacer lo correcto y sucumbir a los deseos, lo que requería de fuerza de voluntad y mucho autocontrol.

_- Bueno chicos hasta aquí ustedes están entre ser preadolescentes y adolescentes; sin embargo estoy segura que ya alguno de ustedes a experimentado algo relacionado con el sexo_.

La profesora callo y empezó a hacer un escaneo general a toda la clase, habían algunos curiosos que miraban a otros compañeros para ver quien se delataba con su forma de actuar, Nanoha y Fate se pusieron tensas casi como si les hubieran dicho algo específicamente a ellas, y no pasó desapercibido para Hayate, quien estuvo observando a sus compañeras desde el principio por que le intrigaba saber que había pasado y la clase iba a ser muy ilustrativa para poder sacar alguna conjeturas, además de hacer bromas después.

En cambio Suzuka y Arisa, estaban muy ocupada observándose la una a la otra con disimulo y un poco rojas, pero más por la idea de hacer algo como eso entre ellas, en realidad ninguna se lo había planteado todavía, pero ya que el tema se mencionaba cierta curiosidad empezó a aflorar por saber que se sentirá y más aun con alguien a quien amas.

_- Bueno ahora continuare con la etapa de la adolescencia, se dan muchos cambios en los jóvenes muchos de esos son físicos, psicológicos y biológicos. En muchos casos los jóvenes empiezan a tener ideas sobre su aspecto físico y quieren parecerse a los modelos que aparecen en las revistas o en los medios públicos por eso surgen ciertas enfermedades por ejemplo la anorexia y la bulimia. La búsqueda de una identidad propia es la tarea central. Se crean conflictos e inseguridades. Los conflictos con los padres son numerosos, ya que suelen presionar y empujar a tomar decisiones según sus definiciones. Los jóvenes hacen duras críticas a la sociedad y a sus padres. Se crean amistades sólidas._

De pronto en medio de la clase se levanta una mano.

_- Disculpe sensei_

_- Si, dígame_

_- Que se puede hacer cuando los padres no están de acuerdo en relación a la pareja de una?_ – Arisa estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para tener una buena relación con Suzuka, así tubiera que preguntar a todos para encontrar una solución.

_- Bueno, lo mejor es entablar una conversación clara y respetuosa, a veces es necesario la intervención de un profesional para evitar mayores confusiones y conflictos y hacer entender y respetar las decisiones que se toman;__ los padres deben establecer una serie de normas de forma consensuada con sus hijos. A partir de ahí los jóvenes pueden tomar sus propias decisiones siempre que respeten los valores y normas de las personas._

Todos miraban a Arisa cuestionándose a que se debía esa pregunta, Hayate ya sabía que Arisa y Suzuka estaban juntas y solo pudo girar su rostro y mostrar su tristeza, puesto que sabía perfectamente cómo eran los padres de su amiga y que estos no estaría de acuerdo con que su primogénita tuviera una relación homosexual, y todo por el que dirán.

Suzuka, agachó su cabeza sopesando las probabilidades de que alguna charla de esa tipo tuviera respuestas positivas, lo que la entristecía puesto que sabía bien que eso sería imposible.

Arisa solo se sentó nuevamente mientras tenía la miraba fija en el pizarrón, mientras Fate y Nanoha la miraban con cara de preocupación.

_- Bueno chicos antes de terminar les comunico que esa semana será irregular para ustedes, ya que es la última, así que al terminar las clases podrán irse más temprano a sus hogares. Continuando, quiero hablar sobre un tema que estoy segura ya la conocen, porque lo han practicado y si aún no, ya lo harán, pero quiero que entiendan primero que es algo normal, y que todas las personas en algún momento lo hacen porque es parte del conocerse a sí mismos y a sus cuerpos, conocer el placer además de poder aplacar el deseo que sentirán cuando estén cerca de esa persona especial, o simplemente calmar sus ansias._

Todos levantaron sus cabezas, con ojos curiosos como si fueran a descubrir algo nunca antes visto, hasta que aparecieron imágenes de jóvenes hombres y mujeres practicando la masturbación

_- La __masturbación__, tanto masculina como femenina, es la estimulación de los __órganos genitales__ con el objeto de obtener __placer sexual__, pudiendo llegar o no al __orgasmo__. Existen varias técnicas pero, generalmente, consiste en la estimulación directa de los órganos externos_

La sensei explicó las técnicas tanto del hombre como de la mujer, hablando con términos anatómicos, enfatizando en la sensibilidad en ambos generos y los lugares donde se produce mayor placer.

La explicación como las imágenes que se mostraban en la pantalla, puso a todos en silencio. Fate, Nanoha, Suzuka y Arisa miraban curiosas; mientras Hayate que siempre fue más adelantada en esos temas ya había experimentado esa sensación, y claro no fue nada nuevo para ella, aunque le gustaba analizar las caras de sus amigas a quienes se les notaba la ingenuidad.

_- Quiero aclarar que muchas veces este tema se lo ha catalogado casi como un pecado, implicando una gran falta contra uno mismo; sin embargo nadie debe hacerles creer esto, puesto que es una necesidad que lo pide el mismo cuerpo, y aunque no lo crean las estadísticas dicen que tanto hombres como mujeres la siguen practicando aun teniendo pareja y dentro del matrimonio_.

Al mirar a la clase todos tenían distintas expresiones, desde las culpables hasta las más inocentes, pasando por diferentes tonalidades en general, algunos agacharon disimuladamente la cabeza supuestamente escribiendo algo, otro miraron las ventanas buscando las nubes pasar, se notaba que el tema era de interés pero a la vez muy vergonzoso hablarlo tan abiertamente, pero la profesora sabía que esta actitud era de lo más normal en persona entrando a la adolescencia y tenía toda la semana para aclarar muchas cosas sobre sus relaciones de pareja.

_- Bien mis muchachos, por hoy terminamos, mañana seguiremos hablando y me gustaría que hicieran preguntas, aunque sé muy bien que son temas vergonzosos para ustedes, pero si tienen algún problema o cuestionamiento pueden ir a mi consultorio, sin costo alguno les orientare y aclarare cualquier duda que tengan_.

De esta manera ella les dio su dirección y teléfono y salió del salón, despidiéndose de todos.

Como si nada la mañana había pasado y ya todos regresaban a sus casas, aunque Nanoha y Hayate esperaban a Fate quien había sido llamada a la sala de profesores un momento. Nanoha tenía ganas de por lo menos hablar 5 minutos con su querida rubia.

_- Nanoha que paso, tuvieron alguna pelea?_

_- No es nada Hayate, solo un desacuerdo, pero nada más, por eso quería hablar con Fate, pero se me hace tarde, hoy prometí a mama que les ayudaría en la pastelería, así que debo irme rápido. Por favor dile a Fate-chan que la llamare, adiós Hayate nos vemos mañana_

Nanoha salió corriendo, pero con cierta angustia ya que le hubiera gustado arreglar algunas cosas antes de irse, pero también tenía que cumplir con su familia, y no le quedó otra que irse, ya hablaría con Fate por teléfono, solo quería que ya no tuviera esa mirada triste y menos por su causa, le dolía en el alma.

_- Hayate, donde está Nanoha?_ – buscaba Fate por todo lado intentando verla

_- Lo siento Fate, me doy cuenta que tenían cosas que hablar, pero Nanoha tuvo que irse temprano para ayudar a su familia en la pastelería_ – Hayate la miraba pensativa y no pudo contenerse mas - _Fate sé que eres muy reservada, pero odio verlas así, que paso?_

_- Hayate….creo que Nanoha me odia_ – Fate se puso triste mientras empezaba a caminar con dirección a su casa, seguida de Hayate

_- Por qué dices eso?_

_- Es que paso algo que ni yo puedo perdonarme_

_- Tan grave fue?_ – Hayate no se podía imaginar que pudo pasar para que Fate estuviera así de triste

_- Me temo que si_ – Eso ultimo casi salió como un susurro de los labios de la rubia

_- Fate no sé si te sirva, pero por lo menos puedo escucharte_ – Hayate trataba en vano de animarla

_- Lo sé, es que no sé por dónde empezar_

_- Que tal si me cuentas que hicieron el fin de semana_

Fate se paró en seco recordando nuevamente todo, miro al cielo y una lágrima recorrió su rostro, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para que no sonaran tan mal

_- Fate disculpa, tal vez sea mejor…_

_- Me propase con ella_ – Respondió Fate cerrando los ojos, mientras seguía con el rostro elevado al cielo sintiendo el soplar de viento para que lleve sus culpas lejos

Hayate se sorprendió por lo que escuchó, no podía imaginarse a Fate haciendo algo indebido, o faltando el respeto a alguien, peor a Nanoha, simplemente era algo que no cabía en su mente.

_- Espera….. a que te refieres exactamente_ – Hayate quería asegurarse que había entendido bien

_- Piensa mal y estarás en lo correcto Hayate_…. _No pienso darte detalles_ – Dijo Fate mientras caminaba como alma en pena

_- Estas bromeando verdad?_

_- Si, ya quisiera que así fuera_

_- Pero cómo?, es decir no quiero detalles, pero tú no eres así_

_- Ese es el problema todo el mundo cree que debo ser la hija perfecta, no es así?; la que no puede sentir deseos verdad?_ – Fate la miro fijamente a los ojos y con la voz elevada la inquirió.

Hayate se dio cuenta inmediatamente cual fue el problema, las hormonas habían traicionado vilmente a Fate haciéndola perder el control, posiblemente en algún momento en que ambas estaban tal vez demostrándose de alguna forma el amor que sentían mutuamente, hasta que Fate fue más allá y posiblemente Nanoha tuvo que defenderse y todo termino muy mal.

_- Disculpa, últimamente no pudo controlar mi humor_ – Fate se dio cuenta que había casi gritado a Hayate sin motivo

_- Tranquila, no te preocupes, entiendo_

Siguieron caminando sin decir nada más, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos

_- Lo peor es que Nanoha no quiere hablarme, no puedo solucionar nada y no sé qué hacer al respecto tampoco_

_- Una ducha fría no estaría mal la próxima vez jajajajaja_ – Dijo hayate – _Ops disculpa, mal momento para un chiste_

_- Si es que hay una próxima vez_ – Dijo Fate con una sonrisa de lado la cual desapareció casi inmediatamente – _Aunque ahora tengo un duda que no me deja en paz_

_- Te puedo ayudar?_

_- No estoy segura de mis sentimientos por Nanoha, es decir, como puedo saber si realmente la quiero de verdad o solo siento deseos por ella?_ – Fate hablaba casi para ella misma

_- Eso es fácil de responder_ – Dijo inmediatamente Hayate

Fate se paró esperando que le diera todas las respuestas a sus preguntas

_-Fate tu amas a Nanoha de eso no hay duda_

_- Y tu como lo sabes?_

_- Basta con verlas a los ojos, parece que todo el mundo a su alrededor desaparece y ninguna de las dos se da cuenta siquiera que existe alguien que no sea ustedes_

_- Pero eso puede ser solo atracción y nada mas_

_- Bueno déjame preguntarte, que sientes cuando estas cerca de Nanoha?, cierra los ojos e imagínate que ella está a tu lado, que sientes?_

Fate cerró los ojos y se imaginó la escena y sin darse cuenta puso su mano en el corazón el cual palpitaba desenfrenado, y sonrió tontamente.

_- Siento que mi corazón va a salirse, que me falta el aliento muchas veces y no sé qué decir, me causa felicidad, alegría solo de verla_

_- Y apuesto a que es la primera persona en la piensas al despertar y la última al dormir, no es así?_

_- Si así es_

_- Bueno ahí lo tienes, una persona que ama a otra hace que su simple presencia sea todo lo que necesita para vivir, el amor te absorbe_

_- Y como sabes eso, acaso te has enamorado?_

_- No, y no pienso hacerlo, yo he de repartir felicidad a todas, veo que los sentimientos solo complican las cosas, mejor es pasarla bien y nadie sale herido._

_- Algún día te tocará y cuando pase, búscame tal vez pueda darte algunos consejos_

_- Jajajajajaja, me basta con ver a Signum y Shamal_

_- Queeeeee?, Signum y Shamal?_ – Fate se sorprendió ante tal acontecimiento

_- Si, aunque no lo creas, el otro día las pesques besándose, y cuando se dieron cuenta, se disculparon inclinándose ante mí, lo peor fue que Signum me dijo que cualquier castigo ella lo recibiría por las dos._

_- Castigo? Y por qué?_

_- Lo mismo les pregunte, y me explicaron que ellas desde hace tiempo que se aman, pero nunca pudieron estar realmente juntas porque sus anteriores amos, al estar tan absortos en conseguir poder y verlos como simples sirvientes no se los permitían por verlo como una debilidad. Me contaron que una vez igual las habían visto y ambas habían recibido un castigo por ello, no me dijeron cual, pero nunca más habían expresado sus sentimientos hasta ahora._

_-Y que les dijiste_

_- Primero las mire un poco sorprendida, después no pude evitar reírme por la expresión de sus caras, obviamente Signum se puso delante de Shamal, ya sabes cómo es de protectora, aunque sea fría en sus expresiones, pero a veces simplemente es tierna jajajajajaj, les dije que por mí no había ningún problema, mientras sean felices, que es lo único que me interesaba. Hubieras visto las caras de felicidad, sinceramente sentí un poco de envidia por ellas, pero después me puse a pensar que llevar una relación creo que no es para mí. Al menos no por ahora ni en un futuro inmediato_

_- Ojala y pudiera decir lo mismo Hayate_ – Y Fate nuevamente se puso triste

_- Qué tal si vamos a visitar a Nanoha a la pastelería, yo te dejo con ella porque en verdad quiero un pastel, lo compro, me voy y así ustedes pueden hablar._

_- Gracias Hayate_ – A Fate se le iluminó la cara con la sola idea de tan solo ver a su amada

Ambas tomaron el bus para llegar a la pastelería Midoriya, pero en el camino vieron a Nanoha y Yunno caminando juntos en el parque mientras conversaban y reían como si nada.

El rostro de Fate se puso pálido y sus ojos mostraban incredulidad ante lo que veía

_- Me mintió Hayate, me mintió_ – Decía Fate mientras volvía su mirada al un punto muerto frente a ella.

_- Lo…lo siento Fate, en serio, pero pienso que deberías hablar con ella tal vez…_ - Decía Hayate tratando de calmar a su amiga pero Fate la interrumpió

_- No es necesario, creo que esto es muy claro_ – Fate puso una cara de pocos amigos, apretó con fuerza sus puños, por dentro quería morirse, ver a Nanoha reír con otra persona y peor si era con Yunno había sido como si le arrancasen el corazón y tirado a la basura, se aguantó todo el camino las ganas de llorar, no quería mostrar debilidad ante nadie.

Llegaron a la parada, se despidió se Hayate, quien no sabía que decir para animarla, y al darse cuenta que lo único que quería era estar sola, la dejó, no sin antes darle algún consejo.

_- Habla con ella Fate-chan_

_- Hasta mañana Hayate_ – Fate se dio la vuelta sin escuchar nada, no sabía si sentir lastima por si misma u odiar a Nanoha por haberle mentido. Se sentia traicionada y con el corazon herido se fue a su casa con mil preguntas en su cabeza

Ya en la noche, Fate recibió un mensaje a su celular, era de Nanoha:

"Buenas noches Fate-chan, me hubiera gustado hablar contigo hoy, pero estuve muy ocupada, pero mañana te espero en la azotea al terminar la clases, cuídate y que descanses bien, un beso"

Fate leyó el mensaje, y simplemente lo borro. Por otro lado Nanoha esperaba una respuesta que nunca llegó.

- (Tal vez ya está dormida, aunque es temprano y siempre responde, bueno mañana ya hablare con ella) – pensó la cobriza, que se encontraba muy animada después de la tarde que tuvo.

Ya en su cama Nanoha no podía conciliar el sueño, había algo dentro de ella que no la dejaba tranquila, se puso a repasar la clase que tuvieron y ver en su mente las imágenes que mostró la sensei; muchas de ellas le recordaba los buenos momentos vividos con su familia y amigos, pero aquellas que tenía más intimidad solo le recordaban a su querida Fate-chan. Sin querer empezó a rememorar los besos y caricias de Fate, haciendo que su cuerpo poco a poco se calentara mientras sus manos acariciaban sus propios brazos, intentando sentir la calidez que siempre desprendía su amada cuando la abrazaba, cuando sus labios demandaban más de los suyos.

El calor interno empezó a manifestarse con una humedad entre sus piernas, y sus manos recorría su cuerpo bajo la pijama para sentir el roce de su propia piel. Las imágenes en su mente se hacían más eróticas, recordando la sensación vivida en el baño de Fate la noche que se confesaron, los besos candentes que se daban estando solas cuando pasearon por la ciudad y finalmente repasó lo sucedido entre ellas el fin de semana, pero esta vez su imaginación hizo que los sucesos fuesen diferentes.

Debido a la excitación sus manos no dudaron en acomodarse, una recorriendo y masajeando sus pechos y la otra entre sus piernas, mientras sus dedos sentían la propia humedad, la cual esparcía entre su clítoris y sus labios internos. Por su mente Fate besaba su cuello, tocaba su cuerpo y sus oídos repasaban las palabras de amor que la rubia le profesaba.

El placer era tal que ya no pensaba en nada más que aplacar esa sensación palpitante en su intimidad, recordó cuando Fate sostuvo su trasero con fuerza para frotar su sexo con el suyo, pero esta vez dejó que todo siguiera en su mente, mientras sus manos se encargaban de realizar la acción cada vez con más rapidez y fuerza. Sintió bullir desde la parte más íntima de su ser como un volcán en explosión el placer mismo; hundió su rostro entre las almohadas y soltó un gemido con el nombre de Fate impreso en él.

Se quedó así tumbada boca abajo sobre su cama, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, intentando controlar su cuerpo que temblaba por el esfuerzo y los latidos de su corazón. Jamás había experimentado algo tan intenso en su vida y ahora que lo pensaba se dió cuenta de lo injusta que había sido con Fate, posiblemente aquel día la ojirubí ya se encontraba en ese estado, en el que ya no puedes dar vuelta atrás, y solo quieres continuar para calmar esos deseos.

La cabeza Nanoha no dejaba de pensar en Fate y lo que pudo haber sentido, hasta que quedó rendida y durmió plácidamente teniendo en mente a la hermosa rubia, lo que provocó que tuviera un sueño húmedo y al despertar tuvo que auto complacerse nuevamente con la ojirubí como objeto de su deseo.

A la mañana siguiente, Nanoha y las demás esperaban a Fate, pero ésta nunca llego al punto de encuentro común, y tuvieron que irse a la escuela sin ella.

Nanoha intentó conversar con Hayate, pero ella se mostraba esquiva y la ojiazul no entendía que pasaba, porque la trataba con tanta indiferencia, bromeaba con Arisa y Suzuka, pero con ella ni siquiera sonreía. Quería hablar con su amiga para saber que pasaba pero prefirió esperar y hacerlo a solas. Al llegar al instituto, encontraron a Fate ya en el aula para sorpresa de todas.

_- Hola Fate te esperamos que pasó?_ – pregunto Suzuka

_- Hola disculpen, pero mi madre me trajo_ – La respuesta de Fate sono muy fría, aunque ella no quería mostrarse así, pero no pudo evitarlo, el ver a Nanoha le hacía daño pero no lo demostraría

_- Fate-chan recibiste anoche mi mensaje_ – Le dijo Nanoha en un tono inocente

_- Sí, no te preocupes, iré, nos vemos a la salida_ – Fate se levantó ignorando por completo la mirada de Nanoha; tenía que salir de ahí porque ya no soportaba la rabia que sentía por dentro y a la vez el dolor en su pecho.

_. Pero que demonios…_ - Nanoha no entendía nada, primero Hayate la trataba con indiferencia y ahora Fate.

Miro a Hayate buscando alguna respuesta, pero ella ya estaba sentada en su asiento, ignorando por completo a su amiga. Arisa y Suzuka se encogieron de hombros también confundidas por el comportamiento de sus dos amigas con Nanoha.

Cansada de repasar en su mente que había hecho para ser tratada de esa manera, se sentó en su pupitre y espero a que Fate regresara, quien solo lo hizo junto con la sensei que ya entraba para iniciar la clase.

- _Buenos días a todos, hoy daremos inicio a la segunda clase, pero antes quiero decirles cuales son los temas que tocaremos durante el resto de la semana_.

Y empezó a anotar en el pizarrón mientras repetía en palabras lo escrito

_- Hablaremos sobre: sexo seguro, métodos anticonceptivos, enfermedades de transmisión sexual, embarazo y aborto, orientación sexual, desordenes sexuales, y finalmente derechos y valores sexuales. Les doy estos temas para que ustedes puedan buscar información y si tienen dudas las hablemos aquí, para eso es esta clase, si tienen vergüenza ya les dije que pueden visitarme en mi consultorio o finalmente escribirme al correo electrónico_.

La sensei también les dejó escrito su correo

- _Para continuar hablaremos de sexo seguro, y este se logra a través de los diferentes métodos anticonceptivos, pero quiero aclararles que ninguno es 100% seguro, lo único que es seguro es la abstinencia hasta que sientan que están listos y el estar con una sola persona que igual no haya estado con nadie mas_.

Muchos le miraban con incredulidad, en pleno siglo XXI y hablar de abstinencia y haber intimado solo con una persona, sonaba a algo de hace dos siglos, ahora la práctica del sexo era tan normal que hacer lo anterior ya lo consideraban casi una pérdida de tiempo.

_- Veo como sus ojos me dicen claramente, a esta monja de donde la sacaron. Quiero que se den cuenta que practicar el sexo no es solo por diversión o demostrar quién es más hombre o tiene más experiencia. El estar con una y otra persona, hasta supuestamente encontrar la correcta, puede hacer que se acostumbren a ello hasta que se convierte en una adicción por lo que no pueden nunca llegar a tener una relación seria_.

La mayoría de los muchachos la miraban casi con burla y las mujeres un poco confundidas, ya que de alguna manera había alguien mayor, ya sea familiar o amigos que les comentaban lo que pasaban en las fiestas, en las discotecas, en los conciertos y diferentes lugares donde siempre había muchas gente, diversión, por supuesto alcohol y otras sustancias; todo esto para divertirse y obviamente muchas veces terminaban con alguien teniendo sexo casual y que todo esto era tan normal que no tenían por qué preocuparse, mientras sepas cuidarte, prácticamente era una norma.

_- Y aquellos que ya tienen alguna relación les aconsejo que antes de hacer nada, primero hablen entre ustedes, así conocerán más a su pareja, sabrán lo que quieren, lo que desean y solo cuando ambos estén seguros de que pueden dar ese paso, lo disfrutaran por que no habrá esa inseguridad al pensar si la otra persona está o no preparada, simplemente sucederá y les aseguro que no se arrepentirán si es con la persona amada, sobre todo la primera vez. Aunque a algunos eso ya no les importa, tengan por seguro que con el tiempo tendrá mucho significado, simplemente por que aprenderán todo con esa persona, ambos se descubrirán en todo sentido y ese aprendizaje con esa persona especial es algo incomparable e irremplazable_.

Muchos se quedaron pensativos, empezando a dudar de si debían o no seguir solo sus instintos. Nanoha tenía una sonrisa en la cara y desvió su mirada hacia Fate, pero ella estaba totalmente triste mirando hacía la sensei, Nanoha pensó que se debía a que todavía se sentía culpable, lo que le produjo mayor ansiedad ya que quería hablar a solas con ella y no veía la hora de terminar la clase.

_- Quiero darles una tarea aquellos que ya tienen una relación, en cuanto tengan la oportunidad hablen con sus parejas, díganles sus sentimientos y deseos, no es fácil pero solo así sabrán e inclusive esa necesidad se puede apaciguar al conocer lo que el otro piensa y siente. Háganlo y verán la diferencia_.

La clase continúo con los métodos anticonceptivos, y el cómo usarlos, tanto para hombres como para mujeres, lo obligatorio que es tener mínimamente un condón como parte de la responsabilidad para el cuidado y protección. La importancia de la higiene antes y después del acto, al igual de la importancia de las revisiones médicas cuando uno es activo.

Al finalizar la clase, Nanoha arreglo sus cosas y miró a Fate para indicarle que la estaría esperando en la azotea. Fate le correspondió fríamente y aunque tenía dudas de si debía o no ir, decidió que era mejor terminar todo de una vez por todas, finalmente si ella prefería estar con Yunno, era mejor enfrentar el hecho, solo quería escucharlo de los aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban, aunque aquello arrancara su corazón para dejarla sin vida, era mejor morir ahora a seguir en agonía.

Al llegar a la azotea, Fate observó nuevamente aquella imagen que la hipnotizaba, el cabello de la cobriza batido por el viento, ondeando a su capricho, quería disfrutar un poco más, pero se dio cuenta que unos ojos azules la miraban profundamente y una hermosa sonrisa se formaba en aquel bello rostro que tenía su amada. De pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho al recordar como reía con Yunno la tarde anterior y recordó que no tenía motivos para sentirse feliz.

_- Fate-chan_ – Nanoha fue a su encuentro para aferrarse a ella en un abrazo casi desesperado, sin embargo no recibió respuesta, no sintió el calor de su querida rubia, creyó haber abrazado un poste de cemento frío.

_- Que querías decirme Nanoha_ – la voz neutral de Fate y sus ojos escarlata mirando a la nada, asustaron a la ojiazul, esperaba todo menos eso.

Lentamente se separó del cuerpo de Fate mientras la miraba con inseguridad, sin saber que pensar.

_- Que pasa Fate-chan?_

_- No sé, dime tú_ – Fate le devolvió una mirada fría y triste

_- No entiendo, por qué te portas así conmigo_

_- Por qué no le preguntas a tu amigo Yunno, aunque tal vez sea algo más que un amigo verdad?_ – Fate hablaba con un tono de voz sarcastico

_- Que te pasa, de que me estás hablando? Que tiene que ver Yunno con nosotras_ – Nanoha se desesperaba más a cada momento

_- Tiene todo que ver Nanoha, a fin de cuentas él siempre ha estado enamorado de ti_ – Esa certeza había calado muy profundo en el corazón de Fate

_- Pero para mí solo es un amigo, ya te lo dije muchas veces_ – Nanoha elevó el tono de voz, cansanda de repetir siempre lo mismo

_- Y si es un amigo porque me mentiste para estar con él?_ – Fate no aguantó más y sacó ese veneno que le carcomía por dentro

_- Nunca estuve con él, estás loca?, donde quedó la amable y comprensible Fate de quien yo me enamore, no te reconozco_ – Nanoha estaba al borde de la histeria, cuanto más hablaban más confundida estaba.

Fate estaba dispuesta a perdonar cualquier cosa mientras le dijera la verdad, pero negarse después de que ella misma los vio, sintió como la decepción invadió su ser, la rabia al sentirse traicionada, y lo peor, mirar aquellos ojos azules y desear nunca haberla conocido, fue todo lo que necesitó para tomar una decisión.

_- Sabes algo Nanoha… tienes razón, estoy loca…loca y perdidamente enamorada de ti, pero odio las mentiras. Sabes muy bien que he vivido gran parte de mi vida entre mentiras y engaños, pero cuando te conocí creí que no volvería a pasar, creí que eras alguien incapaz de algo como eso sobre todo conmigo, pero me doy cuenta que eres como los demás, mientes para conseguir lo que quieres_ – Fate estaba más que herida, estaba quebrada, sus ojos expresaban dolor pero también decepción – _No pienso ser tu experimento ni tu muñeca para que adquieras experiencias y lo disfrutes con otro, me entiendes? - _La voz de Fate denotaba cierto desprecio

Nanoha intentó darle una cachetada otra vez ante semejante afirmación, pero Fate estaba lista, sujetó su mano en el aire impidiendo su cometido, e hizo un movimiento veloz que dejó a la cobriza incapacitada, ya que llevó su mano tras la espalda, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza para que no pudiera moverse.

Rozo sus mejillas lentamente para sentir esa piel que la enloquecía, se acercó a su oído y susurró

_- No intentes volver a tocarme de ninguna manera Nanoha, porque si quieres herirme te aseguro que ya lo hiciste… destrozaste mi corazón_

Nanoha se quedó estática en el lugar no podía ni respirar, sorprendida ante las palabras y el tono de voz bajo y grueso que usó Fate. La rubia se separó lentamente y la miró a los ojos con un dolor indescriptible impregnado en ellos, la soltó despacio y sus labios pronunciaron algo que jamás creyó diría algún día

_- Adiós_ – Se dio la vuelta y con la cabeza baja se fue de la azotea, mientras gotas saladas salían de sus ojos

La cobriza solo reaccionó cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, dejándola sola en ese lugar que siempre había sido especial para ella, pero ahora tendría el recuerdo más cruel de su existencia.

_- Fate-chan_ – Fue lo único que murmuró para sí, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de derramar lágrimas de dolor. Quería morir en ese instante, de por sí ya le faltaba la respiración y la desesperación se apoderó de su ser sin encontrar alivio a su sufrimiento.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar lejos del instituto…..

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing , sonaba un teléfono

_. Hola, buenas tardes_

_- Buenas tardes Sr. Tsukimura gusto en saludarlo_

_- Lo mismo digo Sr. Tanaka_

_- Disculpe que llame recién, usted sabe lo difícil que resulta con tantas reuniones_

_- No es necesario que se disculpe, lo comprendo_

_- Y como está la familia_

_- Bien y gracias por preguntar. Como se encuentra la suya_

_- Lo propio_

_- Me alegro_

_- Bueno como usted sabe esta llamada anual es solo para confirmar nuestros compromisos_

_- Claro que sí, y con respecto a ello, los Tsukimura somos personas de palabra, así que lo pactado se cumplirá como debe ser_

_- De eso no tengo la menor duda, además he de comunicarle que las negociaciones en Europa van a la perfección_

_- En unos años más estaremos operando allá_

_- Por supuesto, nuestra sociedad será el inicio de un nuevo imperio dentro el mundo empresarial_

_- Solo hay que esperar un poco mas_

_- Es verdad. Bueno Sr. Tsukimura como siempre un placer conversar con usted_

_- Lo mismo digo Sr. Tanaka_

_- Entonces, hasta dentro de un año. Saludos_

_- Estaré pendiente a su próxima llamada. Saludos…..._


End file.
